Teigu Number 0: Mera-Mera no mi
by Yuuji-sama
Summary: In this horrid world, lies a deep trust between two best friends. Arata sets out for the Capital, to earn money for his depleted village, the other joins him for the same cause...but he has other reasons. He plans to exact vengeance for what the Capital did to him in the past...with a deep fiery passion...but would he sacrifice friendship for revenge, and perhaps even love as well?
1. Chapter 1: A Dirty Secret is Revealed…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kiru except for my own version of the plot and original characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dirty Secret is Revealed…**_

The faithful Imperial year of 1024...

A simple lone caravan, this was accompanied by two expedition merchants as they were traveling along on the highway's path. The two of them talked of little trivial matters such as, "Have ya made any businesses near the Capital?" or "How's the family?" and so forth.

As they were traveling along the road, the ground starts to shake up tremendously. "What was that?" asked the merchant. He receives his answer soon after. Suddenly, pineapples...that was a joke, hahaha literally as those heavenly dozen of fruits flew up in the skies from a single crate...anyway, a danger beast appears from within the ground, inserting fear upon the two seemingly startled men.

From the beast's appearance, both of the men's paths were utterly impeded and, as a result, they were doomed to escape as their only hope was the horse carrier that ran off a while ago.

"I-ITS AN EARTH DRAGON!" yelled one of the merchant as he ran desperately. "I did not know that those damn things would show up around these parts!" shouted by the other merchant. The earth dragon approached them with a loud eerie roar, causing the merchants to shriek in fear screaming, "GYAAAAA!"

Luckily for the merchants, a mysterious stranger appeared out of nowhere between them and the danger beast. The stranger appears to be no later than in his late teens, and wears blue jeans, a pair of black combat boots, white high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, and a sword sheathed on his back. He has black eyes and a wavy black hair that can be easily be moved in any desirable style.

"You appear to be in a foul mood." said the black haired teen as the earth dragon screeched back in retaliation. It is a darn good thing that first class risk species are completely moronic, since they attack without thinking to which makes things easier to read their attacks.

The teen read the pattern of attack and ran along the earth dragon's left arm. "This shall be the end for you!" exclaimed the teen. He then proceeds to slice apart the danger beast's head before it can even lunge its right arm towards him.

"A-amazing! That was brilliant young boy!" the merchant express cheerfully. If it weren't for him, then both of the merchants would be a lump of dead meat for damn sure! "Yeah, you killed it single-handedly!" said the other merchant.

"Well of course, I try to help those nearby that are in need. A danger beast like this one was that of no challenge for me at all!" cockily replied as he continues on. "The name's Arata, if ya wondering, for it shall be famously known in the capital!" happily greeted by the black haired teen.

"…guess you really don't know what's up with the Imperial capital…not a dreamy place as you'd think it be, lively for sure…but there are a lot more ravenous monsters than this earth dragon." One of the merchants said in a wearily tone.

"Thanks for the advice, but I must continue on my journey. I will…we will save our village with the money we'll earn! That's for damn sure!"

Arata arrived at the entrance of the capital, an hour after the incident with the earth dragon. He scanned the area to see if Sayo, Leyasu, and Yuuji had arrived. He can clearly remember what Yuuji told him and the other two.

' _Arata! Sayo! Leyasu! Run away while I will keep these danger beasts busy! I will be okay; I shall see you guys around the flip side!_ ' With that in mind, Arata hopes for Yuuji's safety. But his train of thoughts was cut loose as he heard a familiar voice that was booming towards him.

Several people were staring at a dashing young male. He seems to be a tad bit older than Arata, but no more than 2 years. He is currently wearing a pair of turquoise colored combat boots, black knee length shorts that reaches a bit further down with an eyelet studded orange belt, a blue pouch belted around his left leg, and a sleeveless red vest that is worn open front, revealing his muscular body. He also wears a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but it was left unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A green sheathed dagger that is hanging at his left hip, a red and white striped bracelet around his wrists, an orange elbow guard, and also wears a red beaded necklace with an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and the other one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a danger beast's skull with orange tassels.

He has a pair of crimson eyes and a black wavy hair that reaches only downward to the base of his neck. His facial appearance would look like that of Arata's teeny face, if it weren't for the fact that he had a 5 o'clock shaded beard going on his face; he wouldn't be able to look nearly old enough to be in his early twenties!

"Oi! Finally found you, ya little bakana!" yelled cheerfully from what Arata finally realize that its one of his best friends that he departed with from his home village.

"Hey now, I'm not that short dude I'm catching up to your tallness! And I'm not that much of an idiot! But I'm so glad to see a friendly face!" Arata was right; he was not that short compared to a six feet tall Yuuji. Okay then, maybe he is somewhat short in his eyes, but for any others he would be considered to be tall enough for being five feet and eight inches.

"Likewise Arata," the two bros did a cool handshake that was only known among the two of them, "So, have you seen Sayo or Leyasu by any chance? I was hoping if they would have arrived here with you…"

"No, we had gotten ourselves separated by a surprise bandit attack not too long after you had gathered the danger beasts' attention." Arata answered honestly to Yuuji; he knew that Yuuji deserved an explanation of what happened to them. They were all in the same boat together, and even if they weren't….the four of them are the bests of friends that looked out for each other no matter what. The four of them would follow each other, even if it meant going towards the depths of hell itself.

Yuuji can see the distress look on his face for the whereabouts of Sayo and Leyasu, so then he decides to help his best friend out by cheering him up.

"Well, it seems we have strung a few bad lucks so far… haven't we? But let's hope that we all come out of this with good fortune for our village." Yuuji replied.

"Yeah you're right, there is bound to be some good luck after all of that horrible mess!" exclaimed Arata.

"That's the spirit Arata! So I think we should quickly hurry it up and get enlisted. The sooner we do, the faster it'll be to save our village!" yelled thee older black haired man.

Unbeknownst to Arata and Yuuji, as they made their way through the bustling streets of the capital, a curious young lady took a sip of her tea nearby.

As an hour went by, Yuuji dragged Arata out of the recruitment facility. Arata mumbled how unfair the recruiter was and how much of an insult it is to put him in as a common foot soldier, but Yuuji, on the other hand, was placed a rank higher than him as a Corporeal of the infantry 117th division.

"Dude! That was so unfair of that bastard. I totally understand about the recession, but c'mon!" a frustrated Arata exclaimed."That guy was an arsehole. Never mind about him let us look into other field of work…perhaps entrepreneur, since you can make some serious cash." Yuuji suggested to calm down the black haired teen.

"Hey you guys!" a cute looking blondie appears, before asking them both a question, "You two seemed troubled, should this Onee-chan lend a helping-hand?" cheerfully expressed by the cute blondie. She appears to be in her twenties, having short hair with two long bangs on the side frame of her head, with golden eyes. She is wearing black tube top, pants, boots and a white scarf around her neck.

' _Dear kami…those oppais are humongous, like how in the living realm can they possibly be that big and why is this lady wearing such a revealing outfit_?' As this was going through Yuuji's mind, Arata was not that much interested, perhaps a little bit. Don't get me wrong here, he loves women…but those huge breasts are too much for him to handle. Arata would just say that she is cute, and Yuuji, on the other hand, appears to be infatuated by the big boobs, but he can keep his composure at the very least and be the gentleman that he is towards any women. The crimson eyed was taught well by his parents, that all ladies deserve to be given the respect that they should receive. However, this situation was different and Yuuji was "mind-drooling," but he continues to politely look at the blonde in the eyes nevertheless.

"Hahaha….well, I already had plans for my friend and I…you know, always have a backup plan whenever Plan A comes to a failure! As my dear father would always constantly tell me so." Yuuji pauses a bit and thought about his past briefly.

As nostalgia took over his mind, his father would give him important lessons on matters such as respect towards other individuals, especially to family and to women. ' _Remember this well, my son. Respect is given until that said person loses your respect.'_ his father told this to a 9 years old Yuuji in his parent's bedroom, while two little girls were playing together in the living room.

"But I wouldn't mind if the pretty Onee-chan helps us out, since she would most likely know a thing or two around here." Yuuji said, continuing as he gives a genuine smile honestly towards the blonde, who likes that response well.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have an Onee-chan's guidance." Arata agreed along with Yuuji's decision, not even a single drop of doubt in his mind.

"We should properly introduce ourselves, the names Yuuji. My best pal here name is…." Yuuji was trying to indicate his friend to announce his own name respectfully. "Tatsumi." The black haired teen greeted with a polite tone.

"Then, can you gentlemen please treat Onee-chan to a meal?" The blonde gave an inquiry as she gives the two males a heartwarming smile.

A few minutes later, the blonde led the two bros to a bar. Arata could not believe his eyes as he stared at the blonde's desirable needs by gulping down a large bottle of alcohol; he had thought she wanted tea or a meal instead of a drink at the bar. To add things a tad worse, Yuuji decides to drink along with the blonde as they cheered.

"Alcohol tastes the best in broad daylight! You should just drink up along with your pal lad, have some fun!" The red eyed teen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You should have a sip of it Arata! I can handle a few bottles so if you passed out after your first one, IIIIIII can look after youuuuuuu~" Replied by a lightly, and happily, drunken Yuuji as he pointed out to his friend with his right hand index finger in a slur-ish speech.

With this, Arata was tempted to have a bit of fun as well, but decided to keep his mind clear for theirs sakes. "You guys are drinking without too much concerns with the situation at hand…can you just tell me how the both of us can get commissioned." Arata said in a worrisome tone.

"Hmm, that's basically…to have connections and money," the blonde haired lady responds, "I have contacts in the Imperial army, so I am preeetty sure that one of them can get you guys in….if you show him some cash right away, that is."

"I see…" Arata gazed at Yuuji's eyes to see what they should do. Should he give her the money right away or wait a bit? Arata remembers the advice Yuuji gave to him, Sayo, and Leyasu when they were preparing to depart on their way to the Capital.

' _You three gotta assume that there might be some swindling bastards out there at the Capital. Appearances can easily trick anyone at any given notice! If you were to exchange money for the sake of information, then be smart about it and present a general amount of your money. Don't be a baka and give out all your earnings, trust me! You'll need them for later!'_

Luckily for Arata, he remembers those words clearly and decides to give out half of his earnings from slaying danger beasts on his way to the Capital. ' _Hopefully this would suffice the amount_ ' Arata thought as he revealed one half of his money.

The blonde smiles at his resolution and continues to look amused at this amount. It may not be all of his cash, but money was money and she does not need to know if he kept some for himself.

"I've earn this by hunting danger beasts on the way to the Capital." Arata presented his cash to the cute blonde.

 _'Hmm, so you are strong then…_ ' The blonde thought with a short smile. She then stares at Yuuji, to see if he was going to react the same way.

While he may look like a drunk, he was thinking strongly at what was happening. He was thinking of how much he should put up front to the blond, the curious golden look in her eyes made him feel that he should quickly come to a decision. So with that thought aside, he decided to take out half of his amount, relatively the same amount as his best friend did.

"And here's my amount from the reward I have obtain through slaying a large pack of danger beasts!" Yuuji yelled out happily. The excitement coming from him cause a big grin on the blonde's cute face and a few weird looks from other people in the bar. She thought of how strong he is and how he might be an excellent addition to a particular group.

The blonde preps the money in a single bag and decides to make her getaway. "You young lads will learn a lot from our meeting! I'll take care of this, so be sure to wait for me here!"

"Hai!" both of the males shouted back in appreciation for the blond haired woman's dedication in making them successful. Yuuji thought this may very well be a scam, but then again he had never really experienced getting scammed before. At least he was smart enough to follow along, and adjust well with the situation.

After what seems like hours, Yuuji takes the initiative to tell Arata that it was a scam they will remember, "Well bud, it was worth the shot while it lasted." The two left the bar and started walking along on the path of the Imperial bridge and gazed upon the midnight moon. The bros talked about how they had hoped that Sayo and Leyasu found their way to the Capital and started the road of fame and fortune.

The four of them were really strong. Sayo was an excellent archer as well as she was trained in hand-to-hand combat. The same went for Leyasu and Arata; the both of them were excelling in melee, except they weren't nearly as good enough of an archer like Sayo was.

Arata and Yuuji both knew how Sayo and Leyasu loved each other. The two started to send love letters at first, and then it came to a confession before they prepared for the departure towards the Capital.

The both of them saw two thugs, about their age, roaming around to pick on someone. When they had set their eyes on Yuuji; they immediately decided not to mess with him since they can see it in Yuuji's eyes that mean death to those that harms him and his best friends. Dark red eyes, comparable to that of the extraordinary blood red moon that rarely appears.

Yuuji releases a killer intent to the thugs, forcibly removing them from the bros' presence back to the pits from which they have spawned from. He made sure that Arata wasn't affected by it; for he didn't want his best friend to fear before him or to make him extremely uncomfortable.

The two decided to take a rest, given notice that Yuuji started to sway a little from drinking earlier. Unbeknownst to Arata, the crimson eyed older teen kept a secret wine bottle with him for later enjoyment. He knows better, but it was for only for a celebration for later.

From the lonely road, a little girl stopped nearby from within a horse carriage. She saw how the two teens were stranded in the middle of the night and decided to help them. It was known, only till later, that the boys knew it was too damn good to be true. The girl introduced herself as Aria, looking like she can't be any older than 16 years old in a white dress, while the two guards were not sure if she should bring in any guests back to her home like the usual.

"If you two have nowhere else to go…then you guys can stay at my place."

"We don't have that much money…" Arata replied.

"The two of you wouldn't be out here if you did."

' _I guess it beats being out here in the middle of the night_ ' thought Arata. He looked back to see if Yuuji wanted to go as well but, to his dismay, it seems that his red eyed friend is in a complete state of slumber. Most likely that he's exhausted from the group of danger beasts, but it could also be from drinking with the swindling blonde earlier. In this case, Arata couldn't tell which was the cause of it...but probably the former than the latter.

Anyways, Arata was trying to move his crimson eyed friend, but was unfortunately difficult. It feels like he weighed 350 motherfucking pounds, from looking at him as if he looked more keenly to weight 195 at most.

' _Oh. My. God. Dude. You are a heavy fucker!_ ' Arata enragement was real. He had really underestimated his fiend's weight. It took one of Aria's guards to help the onyx eyed teen carry him to the back of the carriage.

A while later, the two teens arrived at the mansion. As Yuuji quickly woke up to be able to see what's going on; he and Arata realized that Aria and her family were seriously loaded with mountain of cash. It was as if money could rain upon them both from viewing the exterior and the interior of the entire complex.

From looking at the 3 large stories high mansion, to the elegant features of the inside as well, both teens could feel out of place from just being there. There was a trophy head of a deer, catching Yuuji's attention, and an expensive vase that caught Arata's eyes. But the one thing that caught their views the most was the chandelier in the entrance's ceiling of the mansion from within. It is utterly an amazing feature to see.

This then lead the teens to meet Aria's parents, whom were sitting presently at the table with tea in their hands. They were surprisingly happy to see two guests at their mansion, although some would believe that they'd be upset, seeing that people of the lower class in their upper class estate.

Yuuji toke notice when he heard Aria's mother saying that it's a habit having people at the mansion.

 _'What if these people met Sayo or Leyasu?'_ Yuuji thought to himself as Arata was expressing his appreciation for the both of them to be able to stay for the night, for free of course.

Arata took a glance at his crimson eyed friend to see if he should ask them for a favor, to which Yuuji gestured for him to proceed with it. "There's something we'd like to ask sir."

A few minutes later, after a revealing information from Aria's father, the two best friends were inform of Imperial's enemies and how it is likely possible that they may die in battle against them. It does not matter how dangerous it could be for the both of them to join the Imperial Army, they are willing to do anything to save their village and survive any ordeal.

"I see…that is an excellent commendable spirit, you two! This is how the youth of this generation should be!" Aria's father commented.

"Sir, if I may indulge myself to ask you this. Is there, by any chance, that you've met two other teens like Arata? We were unfortunately separated from them, and we couldn't be able to locate them ever since then." asked by the crimson eyed teen.

Yuuji then began to explain the appearance of Sayo first, and then Arata would explain about Leyasu's. Sayo was about Arata's age, having long beautiful black hair and black eyes. She wore a white flower hair accessory, given by Leyasu. For Sayo's personality, she was revealed to be quick-tempered, kind, cheerful, and knowledgeable, with all the books she read as well with Yuuji. The two would discuss about the main element and the colorful characteristic of the book they've enjoyed. She was presumptively seen with a bow and arrows.

Arata then started with Leyasu. The teen had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had unruly hair, until he changed it for Sayo's sake. He was to be seen with a white martial arts headband. Leyasu was a very cheerful teen, who had hoped to become famous one day. He was noted by those that knows him as knucklehead of the village and bears a lack of common sense. He wielded an axe before their departure. Leyasu's skills are on par with Arata's but, since the onyx-eyed teen had a form of common sense, he would win most of the spars against the dark brown haired teen but they all couldn't defeat Yuuji, even if they worked together to beat him.

After explaining that, Arata also told the father how they were separated. As he explained that, Aria's father gave Yuuji wide eyes as if he couldn't believe that the red eyed teen was able to hold off so many danger beasts at once, for the sake of his best friends' safety. He knows that nobody is foolish enough to even do that, only a brave hero or a fool would do something like that for others.

With that said, the father decided to recommend them to a military acquaintance and the investigation for Sayo and Leyasu. Arata's black eyes were shot open wide as he was glad to hear that, but for Yuuji, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel something bad is going to happen, like a hunch if you will; he hopes that nothing like that would happen, since sometimes his instincts were usually correct.

After the discussion, the two boys went to their assigned bedroom for the night. Hopefully they would see Sayo and Leyasu gleaming smiles once again. The part when Aria said that her intuitions told her that they'll be seeing them again gave hope to the two teens.

The next day was just like Aria said it was to be. Shopping day was overbearing since she bought nearly anything eye-catching to her liking. The red eyed teen grumbled as he carried a lot of the merchandise and clothing from Aria, along with the other guards.

"Awww, I suppose I should help carry some more of the presents since its nothing of a problem for me!" exclaimed Yuuji.

Arata smiled at what he said. The onyx eyed teen offered to help him, but the crimson eyed teen said it was okay, since he can do it with ease and was thinking that it was more training for him. Yuuji would try many ways to sharpen his skills, even though he was like a great sensei/senpai to the other three; he still continues to do his very best in every way until it was time for him to relax and enjoy what life has in store.

Whilst they were accompanying Aria's shopping spree, the guard had revealed the dark truth of the country. Such as the Prime Minister, Honest, controls the Capital and its entire people through the manipulation of the child emperor. This is a shocking revelation for Arata, for when he suddenly realizes that the heavy taxes that inflicted his village may very well be the cause of the Prime Minister's corruption.

Arata had the common sense to not create a public disturbance with the Prime Minister, because he didn't want his head to roll. And even so, Yuuji would prevent from doing such an idiotic action.

Then they came upon the wanted posters of a group of assassins from an organization called Night Raid, and how they only attack at nighttime, hence the name suggests it. Arata could have sworn that Yuuji's eyes were widening at seeing the particular poster in the center for a split second.

One cut killer Akame, wielder of the demon blade Murasame, and a man with a pompadour haircut was known to be as the 100 man killer Bulat, with his armor Teigu the Incursio. Akame could be about a year older than Arata; with a long, elegant, beautiful black hair at that and a beauty that knows no bounds. Well, in Yuuji's pair of red eyes that is. It comes to notice that she also has the same red iris color affiliation as Yuuji's eyes, except it was that of a lighter red.

Arata couldn't believe what he saw afterwards….he saw Yuuji carrying a mega-sized present with one hand to hold, and the other to keep it steady. The onyx eyed face faulted with extreme disbelief at the ridiculousness of the situation, as he held an expression of 'what in the fuck!? Is this some type of extreme training or what?!'

Later that night, Yuuji decides to take a leak in the middle of night. He recalled what happened today as he grew a big sturdy grin on his face. As soon as he has finished his business with the bathroom facility, he saw Aria's mother with a diary in her hands.

 _'Why is she up? Maybe I should ask what is keeping her up_.' thought the crimson eyed teen.

The next thing that happened was something unbelievable. He saw Aria's mother chopped up in half. Unreal, right? Well Yuuji wasn't worried with her death, he was more concerned with who did it, and his answer was behind the deceased corpse. He saw a slender woman with long purple hair and eyes. Wearing a sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac cheongsam with detachable lilac arm sleeves, white boots, glasses, and she also appears to be wielding a giant pair of scissors.

 _'I_ _need to know why she is here, why she killed her, and to see if she plans to kill Arata.'_ he would prepare himself to end her without a second thought, and any other perpetrators that may be lurking around or inside the mansion.

As the crimson eyed lad approach the purple eyed woman, she looked like as if she had nearly mistaken the teen for someone else. Could it be the eyes that tricked her?

"Are you a friend or foe?" asked the purple eyed woman in a serious tone.

"That depends on how you would answer my questions," said Yuuji, "Why did you kill her? Did you have any reason to end her? If so, where's the proof of your reasoning?"

The purple haired assassin seems to be perplexed at the multiple questions being thrown at her and unsure if she should answer his questions. She came to a consensus after a while and pointed at the dairy Aria's mother was holding.

"I believe the evidence should be in there. If not, then I'm sorry, but you may have to wait for the answers till later." The wielder of the giant scissors answered honestly.

Yuuji was uncertain if she was telling the truth or not, so he decides to check inside the diary from the recently deceased Aria's mother. The crimson eyed teen was not a fool; he had run multiple logical simulations in his mind on how to counterattack the woman across from him, if she dares to attack him that is.

Surprisingly to Yuuji, he picked up the diary with no hostile interference from the purple haired woman. In fact, she was smiling with her weapon on her back. The red eyed teen took a look into the diary, a few simple thoughts about what she did during her day at the mansion. A few trivial matters, if you may, within it which means that he shouldn't keep reading for long. He flipped the pages to the two days prior to the arrival of the two bros at the mansion. He and Tatsumi were apparently lied to, by the rich family, because Sayo and Leyasu came in those two days before he and Tatsumi did. This angered the crimson eyed teen, much more than Tatsumi (possibly?), as he was lied to. Lying to him meant a good beat-down and a possible death wish upon anyone, unless it's a good lie that helps the righteousness, in which that case he'd understands.

He scanned through it to the next day in the diary to have only found out the atrocious acts committed by Aria and her family. What made the teen beyond angry next was of what had happened the night before in the diary. Sayo and Leyasu were tortured for various stupid fucking reasons; he was entirely glad that the mother died and it's now time to make the others pay for what they have done.

The purple haired woman smiles as she can tell by the resolve on Yuuji's face, when he has found the necessary evidence that he needed.

"Hey, sorry I was rude and didn't answer your question at first. I suppose we can form an alliance together until any further notice."

"No don't be, I should be sorry for not answering quick enough. And if you're wondering, one of our members may have already taken out the father of this family." The lady assassin didn't want to reveal the name of her friend because she was unsure if Yuuji may become an enemy of Night Raid.

"Well it seems that this family, and any others that are associated with them as well, is your guy's target…then I believe we share the same goals at the moment. These goddamn bastards lied to me and Arata and not only that, but they even have the audacity to lie to us about our two best friends' arrival behind our backs and also tortured them here, possibly near the mansion," Yuuji's eyes seems to be radiating with an intense glare at the deceased corpse, perhaps could it be that his ferocious anger intensified? "If the diary is correct, then I need to get to the shed quickly," His crimson eyes shifts towards the assassin, glaring her, " and If you see a black hair teen, that's Arata so don't bring harm to him or else. He's innocent and since he doesn't know about this dirty shitty secret, he would most likely be guarding Aria for her " _kind_ " motherfucking hospitality! That little bitch will pay…" Yuuji expressed angrily as blood-lust seeps out dangerously slow.

The purple haired assassin nodded and watched as Yuuji ran off to find Arata to inform him of what had transpired the events and then to save their two best friends as soon as possible.

Now let's go back to Arata.

During Yuuji's encounter with the purple haired woman, as the black haired teen continuously enjoys his desirable kawaii loli waifu dream-like state; he has quickly awoken from a dark aura, emitting out from his assigned bedroom. He was very disappointed that his dream had to stop where the good part was just starting.

 _'What's with this foul stench? Could this be what Yuuji was talking about back at the village?_ ' Arata inquired as he remembered one of the red eyed senpai's advices. If it was true to what Yuuji said, then this must be a strong bloodlust.

"This has to be that bloodlust Yuuji was explaining about." The black haired teen said aloud, as he also feels the chills going down his spine. Whatever was happening, it must not be good. He thought about saving Aria because she has given the two bros a place to stay. 'Gotta find my senpai first! Since I know him, he must be taking a leak, or grabbing some midnight grub' It was natural for him to make those kinds of assumption, since they are best friends after all!

Arata went for his best friend's room, which it is three doors from the right of his. The onyx eyed teen opens the door to his room and didn't found him in there, unfortunately. He thinks that the crimson eyed teen left to protect Aria, evidence led him to believe so since his belongings were not there. He knew that the older teen excel in any weapon, could be from his dedicated training, and his favoritism would have to be his personal double edged dagger and a traditional katana.

As soon as Arata left the room, he felt a surge of killer intent coming from outside, and so he peers through the visible window. He was in shock to see a group standing on midair, but upon closer inspection would reveal that it's actually…threads? How strange… Five guards have appeared outside to kill the intruders. To their dismay, they were easily wiped out by the professional assassins with ease. Arata thought the guards were strong. "Damn it…Night Raid is here, and they all seem to be scary strong too! I gotta go help defend Aria-san quickly and hope that Yuuji is there as well!" Arata knew it was Night Raid from the wanted posters. Akame and Bulat's armored appearance proved his point. Meanwhile, a certain blonde finishes off the father of the sadistic family as he pleads for mercy before his imminent demise.

Soon after he left the area, Arata arrives outside to the northern section of the mansion's outskirts. He finds a guard guiding Aria to what seems like a safe house. He approaches the two with intention to help Aria. "I finally found ya, Aria-san!" the black haired teen exclaimed, but he frowns as Yuuji was nowhere to be seen. He then was shocked to have heard the guard telling him to stay back and hold off against the highly trained killers, KILLERS! Right after when Arata replied back that it's impossible to do what the guard ordered him to accomplish, a girl immediately appeared behind the onyx eyed teen, causing him to be startled. The girl seems to be Akame from before.

 _'Holy shit! Looks like there's no way out of this, gotta have to do this now!'_

 _'Not a target,_ ' thought Akame, as she surprised Arata with an extraordinary amount of speed she displayed by using his left shoulder as a booster to get to her target. She had noticed that the armored guard, armed with an automatic rifle, unleashes rain of bullets heading towards her when she was getting closer to him. Unfortunately for the guard, Akame was faster as she is extremely nimble.

" _Eliminate_!" was the only thing in the red eyed beauty's mind as she sliced the guard horizontally, splitting his body apart as blood gushed from it and organs flew in all directions in a bloody mess in quick succession. She then appears before Aria, readily preparing to end her miserable life as it is with the same elimination thought.

"God damn it, don't ignore me!" yelled Arata; he swung his sword diagonally at Akame, hoping that it would hit her, but she quickly jumped backwards out of harms reach. "You are not a target…; therefore it is not necessary to kill you." Akame's stated in clear monotone. Arata argued back in defense for Aria.

"If you get in my way…I'll have to kill you, you know," Again, in monotone as always.

"I cannot run away from the one who gave me a shelter, for I am not a coward!"

"I see…Then I'll eliminate." Akame's emotionless statement causes Arata to prepare himself for the worst case scenario.

As the conflict was brewing between the two, the same blond, who scammed the unfortunate bros back at the Capital, was at a far distance away and watched on as of how unlucky the teen was to fight against Akame. Arata knew that she is out of his league to battle, but a real man doesn't run away when there's someone in danger, or at least that's what Yuuji had taught the black eyed teen to be.

Thinking of how if he could not save a single girl, then he wouldn't definitely be able to save an entire village in the first place. Arata charged forward, as well as Akame, and their blades began to clash one another. The black eyed teen stood well in his grounds against Akame, thanks to Yuuji's teachings, but was faltered when he slashed horizontally, causing her to jump mid-air and as she then delivers a kicking blow to his left shoulder.

 _'Shit! Well, I guess this is it for me and for my waifu dreams into reality…_ " thought Arata, as he prepares himself for a meeting with Death. Right when Akame was about to stab his heart, she was suddenly hugged from behind…wait what? She thought it would have been Leone, but why a hug? The beautiful assassin had not, in fact, felt anyone else near her besides Arata. It seems that only those who are strong willed, are powerful enough to be able to suppress their presence at any given moment. This confuses the red eyed beauty. Who else could have suppressed their presence when she got there and not be noticeable by her especially?

"Hey there Akame, looking as gorgeous as ever like always…I really miss ya…" Akame's red eyes widen at hearing the voice behind her; she knows exactly who that voice belongs to. Tears slowly threatens to fall from her eyes as she slowly turns her pretty head upside down, only to prove that her assumption was right; it was as if she has seen a ghost, but she was quite relieve to see him alive in one piece. The crimson eyed teen is currently giving an affectionate hug to the beautiful red eyed killer tightly, with his arms adjusted barely below her nicely developed breasts, not as large as the swindling Onee-chan, as he leans his chest against the back of her shoulder blades while bending his back and legs a bit. Yuuji was trying so hard as to not grope her; he's just giving a personal warm hug to an old childhood friend…but nevertheless, he would love to one of these days, which gives him a massive nosebleed mentally at the mere thought of it. Of course he didn't nosebleed literally because he wouldn't want any blood on his Akame-chan.

"Why here…why now of all places, Yuuji…I thought you were dead!" Akame inquires to the fellow red eyed bearer as she put down her Murasame by her side.

 _'So Yuuji knew Akame in the past, then why had he not told me about this_?' Arata ponders on around the question as he vaguely remembers a scarred 13 years old Yuuji, alone and injured. He looked at the two and can feel a sincere loving bond between the two; the black eyed teen was glad to be alive from a scary strong assassin.

"I can tell you the rest when we're alone, but you do deserve to know at least one thing for now. It all occurred after my little confrontation against Gozuki," The red eyed beauty was surprised at hearing that name. She knew very well that Gozuki lied to her about Yuuji betraying the Capital, because he wouldn't do something that extreme without a logical reason. "And you should know that as long as there is no body within an empty grave with my name on it, I will still be breathing fresh air and be very much alive…" Yuuji answered the beautiful teen's question, still hugging her from behind.

The two red eyed teens continue to be in each other's grasp for a long half minute, giving a particular black haired baka an idea. "Hey, if you two are going to keep hugging each other like that, might as well get a room…..ahhahaha" Arata nervously chuckled at the end, receiving an intense glare from Akame for joking around. Not that she would mind, I mean it's all for the sake of her spending time to know what happened to her fellow red eyed friend.

"So…may I proceed to kill him?" Akame replied in her usual monotone.

"Absolutely not, my dear Akame. He's my best friend; he may be a baka at times, but he is one of the coolest dudes I know...but it's a tempting suggestion at the moment…" Arata smiled at his friend's defense for him; not even a bit of rage within him at being called a baka, except that he shudders at the end of his friend's sentence. For that was a joke from the crimson eyed teen.

Akame was going to persist on protesting against what the crimson eyed teen said, but then he stopped her before she could talk back. "And before you say anything else threatening, I must present the dark hidden secrets to my best friend here from within this particular diary…" Yuuji turns to look at the onyx eyed teen, "Oh, and may I tell you something Arata before I do give it to ya, these sons of bitches lied to us!" The crimson eyed teen exclaimed, but not too loud next to Akame's soft textured ears, as he then added the second piece of information to the teen; revealing a diary, from within his blue pouch, belted around his right leg, with his right hand before handing it to his bud. He continues to do this, all while hugging Akame with his left arm. This course of action causes Aria's eyes to open wider; as she tries to runaway, her escape route was blocked off by a certain swindler. The two teens can hardly recognize her as the blonde who loves to drink during the day because it seems that she grew a... tail, paws, and a pair of kawaii animal ears!?

"Hey there boys! Long time no see!" The blonde greeted to the bros, as their eyes grew wider, even to the point where the eyes were sticking out of their sockets…if it were even possible."EEEHHH!? It's the swindling blonde from before!" The black haired teens, excluding Akame, exclaimed in unison

"Yup, I'm that beautiful Onee-chan!" She cheerfully replied with a smile. "So what are you guys up to?" Her eyes are beaming towards the red eyed teens' public display of affection with a smirk, excluding Arata. Yuuji blushed like a tomato from what she said as he slowly stops the hug; as for Akame, she still had the same expressionless look on her face at what the blonde said…except with a light blush that appeared on her kawaii cheeks as her hands tries to grip on the escaping hands from the hug!

While the ladies and Yuuji were having their own thing, Arata was reading the dairy and has found the atrocious acts committed by Aria and her family. His change of reaction gave the crimson eyed male a feeling of what's coming to Aria. Arata knew that the little bitch is going to get it, and Yuuji wants some payback as well since they were on the same boat together. The two teens starts to approach the seemingly scared Aria.

"So are you guys still going to protect her?"The blonde asked with curiosity in their sudden movement. She took a few steps away from Aria, as she could guess what is going to happen to her out of pure instinct.

"No….we will kill this bitch together!" The teens yelled in unison, unleashing hell upon Aria. Arata slash his sword horizontally from his left, ending Aria in two as Yuuji pulled out his green double edged dagger, appearing behind Aria instantaneous and ends her by quick decapitation. Her body gushed in a sea of gory mess as her body splits apart, just like the guard, and as her head left the top of her body and meets the ground. Yuuji had moved quickly away before he was sprayed by the blood of the murderous bitch. The teens pretty much overkill her and felt only pity that she had to die like that. They thought about torturing Aria meticulously, but they would be on the same level as her, so the both of them weren't willing to throw away their humanity like that.

' _I wouldn't want to be in her shoes…but that was a good response, only to be expected of course_ ' thought the lion-like featured blonde.

After they have dealt with the last surviving member of the family, Yuuji and Arata rushed quickly to the shed, with Akame and the blonde behind them. Yuuji completely destroyed the locks with his bare hands, giving something for the golden eyed and red eyed girls to admire his strength while Arata thought of how much of a show off he is, and found out that the shed was the torture chamber; it's a given since there were multiple forms of equipment that would make anyone to be in a state of agonizing pain. The foul stench would have been overbearing for anyone, except for the teens for they have been trained to withstand it…but not for Arata, as this was his first experience to deal with the air-filled death of corpses.

"Oh god no…Sayo…Sayo!" exclaimed both teens when they saw Sayo's corpse hanging by the ceiling, with her hands cuffed to a wooden restraints attached with a rope. The blonde had a distaste feeling, as Akame feels sorry for the bros. Yuuji knows that Sayo is dead, hence the missing leg that led to her death by loss of blood, but he couldn't help but think that there could have been a way to save her.

"A...ra...ta…a-and...Sen…sei," a voiced called out to the teens, "That little girl did all this…she tortured Sayo to death, just because her hair was perfect!" This made Yuuji to think how utterly it is of a stupid reason to do all this.

"Not you too, Leyasu!" Arata stood there with a sadden expression.

"A family of sadists that disguises themselves as 'good' Samaritans…" The blonde replied with a disgust look on her face.

Yuuji didn't even wait another second, he quickly pries open the bars with his bare hands, impressing the girls yet again with his incredible strength, to Leyasu's cage and quickly went over to Sayo's body and releases her from her restraints.

"Hey, got something to tell ya Arata…and you too Sensei…Sayo never gave in to that bitch, she had a cool end…" Leyasu started to tear up a bit from the death of someone he loves, "I couldn't do anything…but may I at least have Sayo around my arms one last time?" Yuuji complied and placed Sayo with Leyasu's arms, respecting the wish of one of his best friends. "At least I'll have a romantic ending with my girl…ha…ha…ha" Leyasu's lips formed a smile at this thought. He then coughed up a lot of blood, worrying the two teens.

Akame decides to approach the teens, "It's the last stage of lubora disease…the mistress here enjoyed drugging people and recorded on how they were suffering through it in that diary…I'm sorry Yuuji...It's too late to save him now."

"For my death, as Leyasu-sama, I will also…keep it real…" Leyasu continues to grin with Sayo in his arms till the very end…

"He survived in his current state through willpower alone…" Akame added with a stoic expression. "The capital is fucked up to all hell…" Arata said, as he appears to be angry as Yuuji knew this all too well. He tried to warn his best friends about the lies and evil within the Capital, but he didn't want to reveal his past…not yet that is.

"Let's go, Yuuji." The expressionless red eyed beauty said while closing both of her eye lids, while Yuuji picked up Sayo's and Leyasu's corpse. Arata knew better than to stick around and followed Yuuji's lead.

"Oh, so you do see the raw skills and guts these two have?" A grin appeared on her face. "Our place is short handed as always, a few empty chairs during the meetings, so it's good to bring them along."

"Hmhm…especially Yuu-chan…the other one not as much." Akame replied with sparkles in her eyes at the thought of working with Yuuji again, just like old times. The crimson eyed teen loved hearing his old nickname by his beautiful partner. The two were considered to be the strongest of assassin duos, even the rumors spread to the point that they have a potential romantic interest with one another, and the two probably wouldn't deny as much.

The blonde picked up Arata. "W-what are you do doing? Let me go, I'm going either way!" The golden eyed blonde smirked, "Well I just feel like I should, so deal with it!" She said, ending with a laugh. "Once she does starts something, she always gets what she wants…so it's futile to escape," Akame's words made Arata grimace, "Oh my dear Senpai! Save me, please!" Arata pleaded for Yuuji, to which he responds, "No can do pal, I got my hands full and you don't want to make assassins angry, or else you'll make ya self a target for them!" 'Hmm…that makes sense…' thought Arata.

Before they left the shed and made their way towards the roof of the mansion by using the threads visible to them, Yuuji momentarily place the two bodies of his deceased best friends outside of the shed from a 15 meters distance. The three gave him a weird look as to what he was going to do next, "Hey guys, before we leave, this may shock all of you for a moment…but don't tell the others about what I'm going to do next…I am damn sure Sayo and Leyasu would have wanted me to do this, so for their sakes…this shed will scorched to the grounds!" Yuuji exclaimed as he pulled back his right arm, confusing the rest around him. "Mera mera no…" the crimson eyed teen states before releasing what seems to be… a flame engulfed arm? "Hiken!" He yelled out as his right fist turns into flames and launches it as a column of fire towards the shed. It is so incredibly powerful that it utterly devastated the building into rumbling pieces, as flames scorched the remnants of it. Everyone is astonish to realize what came to happen before their very eyes, thinking that it is unwise to be an enemy of the crimson eyed teen but Akame is an exception because Yuuji would never think of harming her. "Okay then… now let's go, shall we?"

They have arrived to find the rest of what they are presume to be the members of Night Raid. A certain loud pink haired girl gives them a 'warm' welcoming. "You are ridiculously late! What in the world were you two doing!? And who in the world would be an idiot to cause an explosion…wait a sec…who are those two?"

"They're one of us now!" The blonde cheered.

"Hey guys, sorry but I'm the one that caused that nearby destruction…explanation will be revealed later!" Yuuji answered to one of the pink hair girl's question. The members of Night Raid were surprised to know that he single-handedly caused it.

"What do ya mean blonde?" Arata bewilderingly asked, before anyone could question the flame combustion teen, especially the pink hair loli.

Yuuji coughs loudly to gather everyone's attention, and before the Tsundere can say anything else to his earlier irresponsible action, "Basically, it means that we are going to become assassins." Arata was about to protest because he didn't want to become a wanted assassin, but he decides not to since he would definitely love to work along with the pink hair girl. In his eyes, she is the definite ideal image of his perfect loli waifu…except she has pink hair instead of a silver one but hopes that she is a perfect Tsundere type…dear Kami, would that make him go all lovey dovey, but Arata would confine his hidden affection for the loli.

He was finally placed down on the rooftop, "Congrats on your inauguration to Night Raid, boys!" Exclaimed the cheerful blonde as she smiles while waving her right hand up high to greet the two initiatives.

"What in the manner of fresh hell is up with that!? One flipped up interview for a job or something?" Yelled the enraged Arata, it was clearly absurd but he said that to hide his love for the pinkette.

"Give it up...like I said before," the blonde smiles at this response, "Leone won't listen to a single soul once she gets down to business." The blonde, now known as Leone, proceeds to pet her head softly in a 'good girl' manner,"As expected of my bud, you know me all too well~."

She then turns to the Incursio user. "Oh Bulacchi! I'll leave this guy up to you!" Leone exclaims to Bulat, inside of his armor, as he quickly grabs Arata's body with only his right arm…so strong like senpai. "Oi! I can walk ya know?"

"Our base is pretty far, so allow me to carry you for now as a valuable package." Arata could have sworn that Bulat blushed, giving him a creep out vibe.

"Mission complete. Let's return!" Akame ordered the rest of Night Raid, causing Yuuji to remember a sense of nostalgia as the red eyed beauty used to always say that when they have regrouped from finishing off a target, after the mission was successful.

They all left the rooftop and descended upon the roof of the town's houses. Yuuji was next to Akame, still in par with her speed as expected of her skilled partner. _'I wonder what's gonna happen to the both of us from now on_ …' Arata thought, as they were all heading towards the location of Night Raid's base of operations.

* * *

 **A/N: So...what do you guys think so far? Is it good/bad? If you see Tatsumi instead of Arata, I apologize for it since this laptop is a bit loopy; I'll try to get a better one for this fanfic! Oh, and please leave a review of a constructive criticism and not flames, I have put up a lot of crap in my life and I certainly don't need yours added to that pile so please be a respectful civilized person.**

 **For pairings, it will be Arata (Tatsumi's place) with Mine and Yuuji with Akame. I'm having Yūji (My OC) to look more like Ace with his devil fruit ability, as he has my personality trait.**

 **This story will follow the Manga's Canon, somethings will change as well some characters will die and others may live. Also let me know if I should include every single character's full description or just a brief one. Some people knows and others don't so i want to take full consideration into that thought.**

 **I would like to give my thanks to my friends who have motivated me to create this art of fiction, and Yano Uzumaki for giving me advices. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this long chapter, of over 9,000! (The reference lol) For the next chapter, I'm thinking of doing a 4k wording long, but hopefully long enough to leave a good conclusion. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll try my best to answer each of your question. It will be sometime for the next chapter to come out, since I'm really busy with school, but not too long! So look forward for next month!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**A/N: Hey there everybody, how's life treating for you? Hopefully good, because I got in another chapter ready! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kiru, and i really wish that I do...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two: Revelations**_

" _Buwahahaha_ ," Yuuji laughs mentally, as he had stolen a buck load of money and expensive objects from Aria's manor the night before. He is currently heading his way towards Akame's room to explain to her what had happened to him all those years ago, after he properly concealed the cash away from a certain swindling blond.

As soon as Yuuji arrived at Night Raid's HQ from that night, he didn't hesitate to give a proper burial site for Sayo and Leyasu. The two bros were given orders to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's tour of the place, and get acquainted with the rest of Night Raid. Yuuji complied with it, but for Arata...he has decided to do so after he mourns over the lost of their friends.

"Oi, Akame-chan! Where are you? I need to talk to you about something!" It was 5 in the morning as Yuuji was trying to find out where did his red eyed friend went. Perhaps it was a bit too early, but he mean he did promise to tell her later, so it would be only fair, and the right thing to do, to reveal his past to her now rather than later, right?

"I'm about to head on out soon." Akame replied; she pokes her head out from her room, revealing that she is ready to go out on a trip. Yuuji notice this and then decides to asks, "Where are you going? If you're going to do something, mind if I tag along?"

"I'm going to the forest to hunt and resupply food for the base, as I know that you would eat everything we have at the moment." Akame stares at him with a certainty that he is the same as ever. Yuuji sheepishly smiles at this, knowing that his beautiful friend still remembers his old habits. "Wari wari. Well, I can at least help you out on that...since I'm at fault for you doing this. Anything you need, you can always rely on me!"

(Wari: A way to apologize while joking about it.)

Akame quickly nods at his request, and then she says, "Sure you can help out. And later after that, you can talk to me about what happened to you in all those missing years." Yuuji gives her a happy expression, "Yay! I'll be helping Akame-chwan with this task!" The crimson eyed teen still has his dagger on his hip, so he soon left with the red eyed teen on their way towards the forest for a grand hunt, and a feast for later as well.

An hour later...Arata is paying his respects for his deceased best friends first thing in the break of dawn, before anything else. He was recalling the times he had spent with them, as well as before when they left their village with hope and determination for the future. The black haired teen wouldn't let the deaths of his friends drag him into despair. On the contrary, it will burn a will in Arata to strive for a change so that no other would have to suffer such an incident.

"Hey, don't look so glum kiddo." A familiar voice sounds off towards him. Arata turns around to spot that it is only Leone.

"Oh it's you Leone, what are you up too?" Arata cautiously asked.

"It has been 2 days of sulking since then...have you made the decision to join our group? Your buddy Yuuji declared joining, as long as he is paired up with Akame. That was his condition."

"Makes sense for him to make such a condition..." Arata was not a bit surprised from his best friend's bargain; he did so with a sweat drop before continuing. "The offer is intriguing...but I'd like to think this through, why would you want me to join? "

"I believe that you have talent for murder~," Leone said with a smile as she teases Arata, "With the seal of 'Onee-chan's approval'!"

"Well thanks for the recommendation and all. I do have one request, and that is if I do join as a possibility..." The black haired teen thought, as he was thinking about pairing up with the pink haired girl. It wouldn't be fair if he had to be partnered up without a choice if Yuuji didn't have too, right?

"Oh is that so? Well you can tell Onee-chan what you want."

"Umm...on a second thought, I'll tell ya later..." Arata wasn't sure if he should tell anyone yet, for he doesn't want anyone to know his affection for the pink haired girl. It is obvious that Yuuji and Akame may be interested in each other, as the red eyed teen had no objection in pairing up with her old duo.

"Well," Leone said, wrapping her left arm around Arata's neck; his face right next to her big breasts as she continues to speak, surprising the black haired teen, "At any rate, I'll guide you around the hideout today!"

"Is it necessary for you to do this?" Arata mumbled.

"Just so you know. Our hideout is in the mountains 10 kilometers north of the Capital." The blond informed the black haired teen with a wink.

"Is that all right for it to be left in the open? I thought assassins lived in secluded area and not in huge mansions." Leone ignores his words on that matter and proceeds towards the meeting room inside of the base, mainly to meet a particular assassin before anyone else.

...The Meeting Room...Within Night Raid's base...

And so, Leone led Arata to meet face-to-face with the purple haired assassin, Sheele. It was all a plan to get Arata to join Night Raid, through sheer probable intimidation, and to get much acquainted with the members.

"Huh? You still hadn't made your decision to join?" Sheele inquired.

"Yeah, Sheele, shower him with some warm words for me." Arata is annoyed by the fact that he's ignored by Leone, not even giving him a chance to speak up to answer Sheele's question.

"Mmmm~" The purple haired assassin is in deep thoughts, thinking how to give Arata some ' _warm words_ '.

"First of all, you should realize that you now know the location of our hideout. You will be killed if you don't become one of us, you know? Yuuji thinks of you in high regards, being a legend himself. It would be a shame if you don't join."

"I didn't say anything about not joining...and that's nice of Yuuji to say," Arata sweat drops, "but I'd like to give myself a little more time to think this through, besides this is a big event in my life."

"Even so, you should think it over a bit more carefully." Sheele said, as she flipped over a page of a book she's currently reading. Arata was interested in what she's reading, but he decided to not pry into her privacy.

Suddenly, their peace and quiet was disrupted by a certain loud mouth. Everyone's attention grasped by the source of it.

"HEEEY! Wait just a second, Leone! Why are you letting that guy into the hideout!?" Mine furiously shouted.

"'Cause he's one of us." Leone answered quite cheerfully as usual.

A tick mark appears on Mine's head as she begins to yell, "He isn't one of us yet, is he? He hasn't even gotten the boss' permission either!" The pink twin haired girl looks to her left, with a menacing stare towards Arata, giving the poor lad a slight shudder. After staring for a while, Mine looks away from black haired teen and shut her eyes as she calmly states, "Not qualified. It doesn't seem like he'll be able to work with professionals like us at all... based off from looking at his face!"

"Whaa!? What was that for?" Arata said as he is startled by Mine's harsh rejection of his admission to join their group.

"Don't worry about it. Mine treats that way to everyone." Leone said as she tries to resolve the situation with a happy expression.

"Hmph." Mine grunted off.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the events were transpiring with Arata at the base, Yuuji and Akame were hunting alongside the river. The duos were successful with a bountiful amount of fish and danger beast meat. Of course, the meat has to be protected from being eaten by other carnivorous beasts nearby. Upon taking further precautionary measures, Yuuji created a bio-dome of flames to protect the well earn meat so that he and Akame can hunt more without being bothered to look after it. The crimson eyed teen made sure the technique does not alter the meat in anyway. In fact, the meat is actually well preserved within it. He even tested it to a live prey for Akame to prove it works, and to ease her worry of the meat getting burnt. Yuuji would never try to burn Akame's meat; it would be torture for the poor red eyed teen.

"Aaaaaaa~ So much meat we've captured! Looks like you are precise and excellent in the hunt as alwaaays, A-ka-me-chan! ~ ...I'm glad you still are..." Yuuji said as he looked at the spot where the meat is captured near the riverside. Akame quickly blushed slightly, simply nodding and then looks at him, beginning to say, "It's thanks to your ability in protecting the meat from predatory creatures and to our teamwork." Yuji smiles and added in, "True true, but I also believe that since it's only natural because of our bond. We know each other deeply, as well as our love for meat, and various hunting techniques. Therefore, it greatly boosts our success rate!" Akame nods in agreement.

"Hmm..." Akame said as she is in her train of thoughts. Yuuji caught wind of this and ask her what the matter is.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing. I was thinking that there is a certain meat that you probably haven't tried yet. It should be nearby." Akame looks around the vicinity of the area to spot the particular danger beast.

"That's very kind of you, Akame-chan! I shall lend a hand in assistance towards capturing this creature. I am now very anxious of its taste!" Yuuji said enthusiastically. Have I mention that he can be really loud without even noticing it?

"Follow me." Akame said as she went towards the location of the danger beast's whereabouts. The crimson eyed teen knew what's going to happen next and decided to do what she said.

As they were both on the hunt for the specific type of meat, Leone continues to lead Arata towards meeting other Night Raid members firsthand, and also a tour. They came to the clearing of the training grounds.

* * *

"Doryaaaaa! Hiya hiya hiya hiya!"

"This is the stress release area, also known as the training grounds." Leone explains to Arata.

"And...over there," The blonde points towards a man, with a pompadour hair style and a beef cake body, who's training furiously. "The one who clearly looks like he reeks of sweat... that's Bulat."

" _Amazing... Such great spear handling."_ Arata thought. Bulat reminds him of Yuuji, as his best friend loves to train, besides eating meat and being lazy at times.

"Phewwww." Bulat slams down his spear upwards from the ground, signifying that he is done with training...for now perhaps. He took notice of the two people standing in near the training grounds.

"Ah Hey, it's Leone! And, that boy is..." Bulat said as he gave a smile that seems to be sparkling, "The dude from before!"

"Hmmm... a spear handler and a buff guy...you must be the dude in armor from the night before!" Arata's good at remembering the little things, not all the time but this is an exception.

"Great perception skill you have! It's Bulat, nice to meet you!"

"I...its Arata" The two of them gave each other a genuine handshake.

"Be careful, this guy's into the same sex. Be sure to tell your friend Yuuji that." Leone warns to Arata.

"They'd misunderstand, Right?" Bulat asked Arata as it seems that he is starting to blush a bit.

" _Ummm, yeah. Sorry, but I'm not interested..."_ Arata said mentally, he couldn't said it verbally as he has a disturb expression but he know that gay people are really cool once you get to know them.

Near a spring nearby, there is a fellow green haired guy. It seems he is scheming up a plan, a very lecherous plan, indeed.

"It's almost Leone-chan's bathing time." *pant pant pant* "I would not think twice about the danger, I won't even be fazed by it, if it's for a sight of those breasts!"

"Then, how about I break two fingers?" Leone said as she is behind him and grabs his two fingers while pinning him down to the ground with her right foot.

"BAAAAAAA!"

"You never learn lubba."

"Damn it! I can still go on!" Lubbock screamed

"Then your arm's next." As she tugged a bit of his arm, Lubba left a small whimper.

"...And so, this baka is Lubbock."

Arata just silently stares at Lubbock, as he realizes that everyone at Night Raid has their own unique... trait.

" _No, in fact this is also good in and of itself."_ Lubba thought to himself with a smile.

"Let see...Next is...maybe at the riverbed?"

After a while of walking, Arata seems to be tired of meeting more of the members of Night Raid.

"Can I take a break from this? I've kind of had enough for one day..." Arata said as he slightly slumped a little.

"Ahaha, just hang in there. It's a pretty girl next, so you can look forward to it~" Leone cheerfully said.

" _Hmm...if there is one more member left, then the next one must be Akame. I can agree that she's pretty, but she is happily taken by Yuuji and I'm fine with that since he seems to be the happiest whenever she's around him...if she's out here, then she must be a typical meat maniac like Yuuji. That makes a lot of sense; at least I'm mentally prepared for that!"_ Arata's thinking came to a halt by Leone.

"You see, the one over there is Akame. Isn't she cute? Oh and there's your friend too, I wonder what they're doing together." Leone finished off her sentence with a teasing smile.

"Bwahahaha, ya see here Akame, MY flames are the best at not only taking out the enemy and protecting others, but it can grill up any meat to pure glorious perfection..." Yuuji ended that sentence with a strong sense of pride in his ability. Akame nods in agreement repetitively, as she is continuously chewing on a piece of evil bird meat.

"Wait a sec, is that an evil bird they're eating!?" Arata said with a shocking expression. "She must've killed it with a help from Yuuji."

"Evilbird; _the voracious eater that destroys villages, and a super-high grade risk species at that, it is a two star rarity beast, truly fearsome."_ Arata thought. He then recalls a moment whereas the village was threatened by an Evilbird. Luckily for the village, Yuuji was able to single-handedly take down the danger beast with pure strength.

"Akame had done this before... she may look like it, but she grew up in the wild." Leone has a happy expression with a look of pride for Akame.

"Hey, Yuuji grew up in the wild too, ya know."

"Did he now? That's interesting to know, makes sense why he's out here hunting with Akame. That sure is a lot of meat collected." Leone said with a smirk.

"You should eat too, Leone." Akame tossed a piece of cooked evil bird meat towards Leone.

"Oh, thanks." Leone caught the meat and joined in.

*Geeeeeeeee* A long awkward stare between Akame and Arata.

"Did you...become one of us?" Akame inquired.

"No...I might, but I need a bit of a time to think."

"Then I still can't be giving this meat to you."

"I-it's okay...I don't want any in the first place..."

"What a shame, Arata..." Leone said as she continues to bite down on the meat.

"Yeah, what a shame, and this is one of the best meat I've tasted in a while. Thank you for finding it, Akame-chwan~!" Akame swiftly blushes, then nodded off in recognition as she returns to enjoy her meat.

" _This girl...tried to kill me, but I guess she's alright if Senpai thinks so..." Arata thought._

"But still, aren't you being extravagant today?" Leone looks at Akame, with the meat still steaming nicely, holding it with her right hand."

"You look dressed up today." Leone

"The boss has come back." Akame plainly stated.

"Yo." A short white haired women, with a mechanical right arm, as well as wearing a black business suit of sorts, a black coat hung over the chair and a black eye patch over her right eye is sitting on the chair near them, she was there for a while before Leone and Arata came to the scene.

"Welcome back, boss. Do you bring in any souvenirs~?" Leone had her left arm raised all the way up with a happy expression, in anticipation for any goodies from the boss I bet.

"Putting that aside, Leone. In the job three days ago..." She lifted her robotic arm up, making a sort of screeching noises. "It seems you went over the operation time, eh?"

Leone appears with a horrified, yet smiling expression to try and fool the others with a single sweat drop. "... _Not good!"_ Leone thought.

All while this is happening, Yuuji and Akame were enjoying their meal while Arata is just standing there like a doof, with a slight fear of what would happen next.

"AIEEEE!" Poor Leone couldn't even fathom the actuality of escape, as she got caught by her back from the detachable mechanical arm wired from the Boss.

"It's not wise to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much...Do something to fix that habit of yours." The Boss said with a scary expression.

"I get it already, so stop that screeching sound!" Leone pleaded.

"By the way, who's that young boy?" The Boss questioned, staring at Arata with curious eyes.

"Oh! That's right, Boss! I recommend this guy to join! His talent is notable!"

"Can't I have any say into this matter?" Arata said out quietly, but he was utterly ignored by Leone.

"Does he show promise?" The white haired woman asked.

"He does." Leone begins to recall the moment when Arata's resolve against Aria.

"Well, anyway, just give it a try!" Leone said to Arata.

"What is this, a part time job!?"

"The wage is high, too." Akame added in.

"Again...Is this a part time job!?"

"C'mon Arata, this'll be a one hell of a chance to do something! Far better than serving those Imperial scum! Besides, you know what would happen if you don't join." Yuuji is trying to help his best friend decide.

"When you put it that way..." Yet again, he was ignored, this time by the boss.

"And what is it about this young man?"

Akame took notice and decides to answer before Leone can. "I can vouch for him...for he is my partner." The boss sees the red eyed beauty's eyes and may validate for Yuuji's admission into Night Right. Akame has a thing to decide who is worthy or not, and this is a rare acceptance.

"Akame... Gather everyone in the meeting room. I want to hear the results of the previous operation in detail, including about this young boy and man." The boss concludes this and everyone went to the meeting room soon after.

...At the meeting room...

Everyone from Night Raid are present, the boss is sitting on her throne while Arata and Yuuji are at the center for attention. After analyzing Arata's background, including his acquaintance, Yuuji, decides what will happen next for him.

"I see. I understand the situation completely. Arata..." The white haired woman spoke as she extends her mechanical arm out and her right hand opens upwards. "Would you like to join Night Raid?"

" _Finally, someone with a comity of common sense to actually ask what I feel!"_ Arata thought. "I will die if I decline, Right?"

"No, that's not going to happen...but we can't allow ourselves to let you go back. We will have you work as a laborer in our workshop."

"Well, that sounds like an actual normal job-"Arata was cut off by the boss.

"At any rate, you won't die even if you decline. Given that...what do you think?" The boss asked.

"I was thinking of what you guys been doing so far, pretty much killing the source of corruption and protect the innocent, right?" Arata's statement astounded some individuals that are present in the meeting room, a particular pink haired girl especially.

"That's us. We're exterminating the Capital's ticks, but in the event that the army takes action, we will take advantage of the confusion, and the prime minister, who is the major cause of the corruption— — we will take him out ourselves!" Arata decides to stay quiet and listen in to what she says.

"That is our goal as Night Raid. There are others, but I'll leave them out for now. Although I can't say anything specific about when they'll rise to action...We have prepared a plan to win, when that time comes, this country will change for sure."

"...Will this new country...treat its citizens well?"

The white haired woman answers in a serious tone. "Of course."

"It would make sense if you guys are called as the 'assassins of justice', isn't that right?"

Everyone stayed silent until someone left out a smile laugh, and then almost everyone burst out laughing from what Arata said. At least Yuuji didn't, he understands but he seems like he was almost tempted to laugh. Akame and the boss didn't laugh.

"Wh...What is it? What's so funny?"

"Gahahahaha, I almost thought you were going to be someone useful, but you've just lost your chance!" Mine laughed her ass off, thinking of how much of a baka Arata is.

"Arata. No matter how you dress it up, what we're doing is murder. There is no way there's any justice in that. Every person here...could receive their retribution and die at any given moment." Leone answers rather darkly as everyone's laughter died down.

"Each person has his own reason for fighting, but they are all prepared...will your opinion still the same?" The mechanical arm bearer asked.

"Will I get some kind of reward?"

"Yeah, if you work properly you will be able to save a hometown or thereabout."

"Then that's it, I'll do it! Let me into Night Raid!"

"You might become unable to freely return to your village though." Mine said.

"That's fine by me. As long as everyone in the village can be happy through that."

"...Hmph"

" _You guys would do the same, right Leyasu and Sayo? It's the right thing to do anyway..."_

"This brings me to you, Yuuji. My sources told me little about you. Seems like your files were surprisingly well classified by the Imperial Capital, we know that you were a lost teenager that showed up in a village. What interest me the most, is what you can do, since Akame did vouch for you after all..."

Everyone, besides Arata and Leone, were staring at Akame and then to Yuuji. Mine was especially dumbfounded, she couldn't begin to fathom that the red eyed teen can see the strengths of the crimson eyed older teen, seems like she needs to be careful around him.

"May I ask for your name? Miss..."

"It's Najenda." The now named Najenda then restates the question to the crimson eyed teen. "So what can you do?"

"Hmmm...well for starters, I can scorch any living and non living entities around me...even you guys at this moment...," His red eyes darkens, and went to extreme levels of being cold, and clearly emotionless, even more so than Akame's usual stoic expression.

As he said that, Yuuji then continues, "I have known Akame for the longest of times, more than anyone can even come close to... and if she is still the same for as long as I can remember, then she has a protective attachment for her comrades..." Everyone in the room was preparing themselves for the worst case scenario, which Yuuji might try to kill them all, except for Akame and Arata. But they stopped and listen carefully when he continues to finish off his sentence, even though this would prove to be a perfect timing to assassinate Yuuji.

"I do not want her to experience anymore of these horrendous memories...so I won't kill you all! But I will have to if any of you hurt my sweet Akame-Chwwaaan!" This last part fooled the rest of Night Raid, as Akame blushes ever so slightly from Yuuji's answer to the Boss. But as fast as it appeared before anyone can realize she blushed, the blush shades has gone away as soon as it was replaced with her usual stoic expression. All of the Night Raid members can feel his immense strength behind those words, the power to protect those you love.

" _Wait just a second, he just said he can scorch us, so what does that mean?"_ Najenda thought. There was a short awkward silence from the Night Raid members until the Boss broke it by beginning to ask Yuuji a question, "Tell me how you would plan to kill us by scorching us alive? It doesn't seem like you carry a flammable weapon that produces flames, and it would prove very difficult to forcefully carry us to the furnace against our will by force. So how can you do it?"

Yuuji thought about it. Akame and Leone, as well as Arata, knew how his abilities work but were nevertheless interested in knowing the truth from the origin of the crimson eyed teen's power. Then Yuuji answers, "I have eaten a particular Teigu based fruit in which it allows me to become the element of fire and control the flames from within my body."

"Hold it there...ability to manipulate fire at will...are you actually that Fire Fist Ace!?" Najenda is astonished, surprising all the members of Night Raid as the Boss realize the fact that the infamous boy is still very alive and standing right in front her as a young man. The boy was never heard of again, after the countless assassination attempts from the Capital's elite assassins that hunted him down until they lost track of him in a blizzard of storm and was presumed to be dead... until now. Because of his affinity of fire, it is weak again extreme levels of cold...

Fire Fist: a nickname given to him from his control of fire, and Ace: because he completed every mission successfully solo and duo as well with Akame, as his invaluable partner.

"Ehhh... Fire Fist Ace is just a nickname from one of my most over used moves, and I don't mind being called by it and all, but please it's... umm... *coughs* Yuuji to you guys." Najenda thought of this shocking revelation as a huge victory for the revolutionary army, as they now have both Akame and Yuuji, the fabled strongest duo assassins on their sides.

" _Very promising"_ Najenda thought.

"Okay then, so anyone objects Yuuji from joining raise your hands." The mechanical arm bearer commanded everyone presently, and the pink haired girl was the only one to object... typical Tsundere.

"Hey you hotshot! I don't care about your past or even if you are a friend of Akame, but if you turn out to be a useless newbie then I will personally put you out of your misery!" Mine exclaims out what she feels towards the mera mera no mi Teigu user. Arata was relieved for a moment from the scolding pinkette. "This goes for you too! You useless, good for nothing, newbie!" This made poor Arata jump from where he was standing next to Yuuji, who gives him a 'relax' gesture. But unbeknownst to his Senpai and everyone else in the room, Arata actually loves to be scolded by a kawaii loli Tsundere. He makes sure to fool everyone and basically act like a baka. In all actuality, the red eyed male had taken notice of his friend's obsessions with loli ever since he had heard him sleep talk back at the good old village days.

"I would like to give my opinions into this decis-"Lubbock starts to inquire, but he's cut off by Mine. "No one cares about your opinion! Baka Marimo!" (Stupid moss-head) Lubbock is now pissed off by her retort and then retaliates back at her. "Oi, fuck you Mine!" The pink haired girl simply closes her eye lids and turns the direction of her face away from Lubba in an 'Hmph'.

"But before I officially join, I have 3 special conditions to request, if you would be so kindly to hear me out." Yuuji said as he smiles.

"I'm listening." Najenda said. She is intrigued in knowing what he wants.

"First off, please train Arata extensively. He needs to sharpen his skills so that he can become the very probable outcome as an intermediate assassin, or even better than some of you guys, no offense." This causes the Tsundere to become infuriated. How can that newbie hope to become better than her!? Is one of the various thoughts going through her mind. "Secondly, I want to be compensated properly for every mission I do... let's say 120%... you should be lucky that I'm not asking for a pay raise any higher than that. And lastly, I WILL work with Akame whenever there is an opportunity arises, because I can accomplish a task at ease with a partner I know."

"Rest assured that we will train him. For the payment, you would need to work at your best if you want to earn that much of an amount. As for your partner, I will allow it if Akame is fine with it but be sure to work with others, as cooperation with others may change your style in combat in a good way."

Yuuji looks over to Akame and was thinking that it's fine for him to work with others, as long as she is the first priority.

"So then it's decided, without further ado, welcome to the life filled with carnage Arata, but I'm well aware that Yuuji has experienced it early on." The crimson eyed teen nodded. The onyx eyed teen is a bit surprise that Yuuji had experienced hell, but he has a feeling that he did since he knew very well that his tall best friend was traumatized, but surprisingly very stable as it shows how strong his mentally fortified mind is. Yuuji will tell Arata sooner or later about his past, it's the very least he could do as his best friend for keeping him in the dark.

"!? Intruders Nadezhda-san!" Lubba yelled out.

"What's their numbers and where are they located?" Najenda asked.

"According to the reaction from my barrier, it's probably 12 people! They've all infiltrated close to the hideout!"

"They're good. To sniff out this place means...they're probably mercenaries or another race." Najenda begins to take out a lighter as she lit up her cancer stick. "There's no other way."

"It's an emergency sortie. Don't let any of them return alive." When the boss said this, the whole atmosphere suddenly changed like a surge of killing intent erupted from the leader's commandment.

"Go!" Every member of Night Raid went to their own path to hunt down the mercs. Even Arata understands the situation as he ran out to catch up with Bulat.

* * *

...Near a riverbed from the base...

Yuuji encounters 4 mercs of whom infiltrated into the base in the forest clearing. Each of the 3 mercenaries are visibly wearing a white overall of hoodie, boots and trousers, a few armaments such as short to long blades, and no shirt at all. The forth one is a big feller with a large clock covering his entire body.

"Lookie what we found guys...one strange guy in a forest like this? Their hideout has to be here somewhere." One of the mercs said.

"It was worth the search." A different merc said.

"All we need to do is to take this scrawny guy out and run off with this information." Another merc said.

"You guys think it's easy, don't you? You 4 broke the first rule of engagement, never judge an opponent by their looks...well, go and meet your maker." Yuuji begins to open his hands outward towards the mercenaries.

"Hotarubi" (Firefly Light) Yuuji mentally said as he creates multiple amounts of small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that are floating above them.

"What in the fuck are these in the air?"

"Aren't those fireflies?" The big guy asked

"But don't those bugs usually come out during the dark?"

"Hidaruma." (Fiery Doll) Yuuji sends the fireballs floating around in close proximity with the enemies.

"Aaaahahhhahhahhaaaaa! It burns, IT BURNS!" were the last words to come out of the mercenaries as dreadful screams echoed throughout the forest, their flesh being roasted and then burn to a crisp eventually.

"Well then, that have been easier than I thought it would be. A bunch of arrogant fools deserve death nonetheless."

As Yuuji went off towards the direction of the river, he found Akame standing a few meters from 3 of the mercenaries. It looks like something that Akame can handle with ease, but never judge by appearance. So the crimson eyed teen hides atop of the tree branch close by, waiting for an opportunity for a surprise attack.

"They seem to be talking, a bunch of baka like the ones from before. Stupid move for them to do...Akame will surely end them in a-" Yuuji was cut off as by reading the lips of one of the merc, and a huge urge to murder in his heart. "Enkai!" (Flame Commandment) Swinging his outstretched hand around him, he then amasses a large amount of flames around his body and flew across towards them from above. Why is he doing this, even though Akame got this, you may ask? Let's see what the merc said, shall we?

"Still, what a cute girl." This caused Yuuji to accelerate to their position.

"Looks like we can still have some fun after we kill her." Yuuji is now above them.

"Don't damage her nice body too-"The merc couldn't finish his sentence as Yuuji said something.

"Hibashira!" (Fire Pillar) The crimson eyed teen yelled as he shoots down the collected flames, instantly clearing out the two mercenaries beneath him.

The last remaining merc is surprised, and seems like he is shitting his pants with a few burns on him.

"Holy shit! I'll at least take her down with... Me...!?" Akame moved past him with extreme speed, leaving a gash on his neck. Soon after, markings spread across his entire being.

"A curse... from the wound...? Poison...?" The merc said as he struggles to live on.

As Akame sheaths her katana, she simply says, "One slash, certain kill."

Yuuji lands quickly to meet up with his red eyed partner, "Are you okay Akame!? I hope these bastards didn't say anything too disturbing towards you!" Yuuji is clearly angry towards those mercs. The bastards really wanted to do something to his Akame-Chan.

With her usual stoic expression, she says, "Its fine, thanks for the assist."

"It's not fine with me! I hope these guys rot for saying such things to my dear Akame-Chwan!" Yuuji comes in front of Akame and embraces her in a warm hug, his left arm wrapping around her back while his right held the back of her head close to his chest. It is something that made her blush wildly.

" _What is this...feeling, why is my heart beating so fast_?" Unsure of what she's feeling at the moment, Akame instinctively wraps her arms around Yuuji's side to return the hug, closing her eyes as she does so with a rare smile.

* * *

...Somewhere at the Edge of the Forest...

"The enemy detected our infiltration! But it's certain that the hideout is here...! Even this information by itself has immense value...! I'll survive and report it to our client, the Empire!" The sprinting merc mentally said as he's trying to runoff with the base's location.

Unfortunately for him, Mine got him in her eyepiece target assisting sight's with her Teigu, Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, a sniper like energy beam based weaponry that has a machine gun mode and long barrel.

"He's run very far at a large distance. I have to expose myself like this to be able to hit that." A large merc suddenly appeared behind Mine in mid-air in a preemptive attack.

"Gotcha!" He said as he swung back his machete, left arm across his chest.

Mine only smirked. As he came down closer; Sheele chops him in two from the waist with her Teigu, Extase.

"I'm sorry." Sheele said with her eyes as cold as ice, her character completely changed.

"Thanks, Sheele."

"Nice pinch. It'll reach just fine with this much risk...!" Mine said as Pumpkin starts to glow at the end of the barrel. Then a huge burst of beam shoots out and directly hits the merc, disintegrating him right on the spot where he stood. The destructive force from Pumpkin left a row clearing of a destroyed forest path in its wake.

"Alright! Right on target! The more of a pinch I'm in, the stronger I get!" Mine smiled in a prideful position with Pumpkin pointed up towards the skies.

With Leone, "Oh, that was Mine's Pumpkin just now." Her ears twitched in response from Pumpkin's blast.

"I can't believe she uses such a bothersome Teigu." She's sitting on a bloodied merc who has been beaten to death.

"On that point, for me, I turn into a beast and beat them to death... easy to understand." The Onee-chan said with a grin.

Somewhere in a cave, Lubbock was able to finish of a merc, but too bad that it's a cute girl. Good thing that Lubba didn't fell for her seduction as he knew a guy who got tricked by it, but he did say that it's such a painful occupation in times like these!

Now with Arata, he is on the ground and spotted a rabbit with a mini tree on each of his hand, meant as a disguise.

"A rabbit..." Arata mentally thought with an annoyed face as he remembers Aniki's (Bulat) instruction.

"Listen... if the enemy were to run away, there's a large possibility they'll come through here. Even slowing them down is okay. Just somehow fight back."

"What a total newbie role. But I should prepare myself for a possible scenario...!?" When Arata finished his sentence, a big guy comes running through.

"So they had even stationed someone here!"

"I will not let you pass!" Arata begins to unsheathe his blade.

The beef cake merc takes his sword out as he speaks, "Even though you're a boy... I won't hold back!"

While a certain Tsundere doubted his survivability, Arata dashed forward and diagonally slashed the merc's chest.

"...How's that... these... with Sayo... and Leyasu... the three of us... these are the moves Senpai taught to us!"

"I beg of thee, let me go! If I die, my vill-" his throat has been slashed by the tip of Arata's blade.

"Fuck your shit, bitch. Senpai warned us not to trust an enemy who's after your life, land the killing blow promptly and never waver."

As Arata sheaths his blade, the very person he mentions appears near the area.

"Yes, yes. You know my teachings very well, want a cookie as a rewaaard? It's white chocolate macadamia nuts."

"That's your favorite Sensei...but yes, I'd like some cookie."

"Can you also bake me some Yuu-chan?" Akame asked stoically. She's visibly jealous of Arata having a delicious treat as a reward; also those are her favorite kind of cookie. It seems that only Yuuji can tell Akame's true feelings, and Arata cannot understand how he can and not him.

"Of course, name anything and I'll make it all for you, my A-ka-me-chwan! ~"

Arata notices that Akame and Yuuji are holding hands and decides to be the first to ask.

"So...are you guys going to tell me what's going on between the two of you?"

Akame blushes, which tells Arata pretty much about this particular situation, and Yuuji smiles bashfully as he's going to spill the beans, but red eyed beauty beats him to the punch.

"We're to-"

Suddenly Bulat appears out of nowhere.

"HIYA! The enemy came over here, right!? Leave the rest to me!"

"It's over already." Akame's blush returns emotionless.

"Huh?" Bulat inspected the situation as the fight was resolved, and that the two were holding hands.

* * *

...Later that night, at the hideout's party area outside...

At the table, there were both Bulat and Yuuji standing on top of it. They were motivated by Leone's chanting for them to chug down a big glass of strong alcohol. Akame is enjoying her piece of meat, as Yuuji obviously ate his from sharing with Akame. Mine is standing next to Leone and Lubbock is sitting on the ground, staring off from the group... maybe he's a bit upset about what happened in the cave.

"Impressive display of performance on your first battle Arata." Najenda said as she lets out a smile.

"No problem."

"But hearing Akame's report, there are also some things that need to be worked out."

After chugging down his drink, Bulat let out a "Raaaawr" roar. As for Yuuji, he only let out a simple "Yahooooo~" Crazy party boys.

"Bulacchi, take it off~" Mine gave Leone a shocked expression, telling her that she shouldn't say such things.

"You should too, Yuu-Chaaa...n" Leone had a hard time finishing that sentence off, as she felt Akame's eyes daggering at her to stop.

"Yuuji, don't." Akame is now looking at Yuuji, hoping that he doesn't strip in front of others. Surprise to her, Yuuji can take on strong drinks and remains a bit sober... or at least not stupid enough to do idiotic things.

"In order for you to get even better, I see that you need someone to teach you a lot of things on speed and physical endurance." Najenda said to Arata.

"Team up with Akame and learn from her. And I'll assume that Yuuji will be with her, so he'll train you also. Got it you two?" Najenda waits for the red eyed duos' response.

"The pleasure is mine, Najenda-san/Uh huh." Both of them said in unison.

"Okay, that was rather fast" Arata thought.

"You two can punish him severely if it seems he'll get in the way."

"Sure thing, Najenda-san/Uh huh, got it."

"You guys got that!? Oh, please spare me Senpai~!" Arata exclaims within the depths of his sane mind.

"You're lucky to be taught by a cute couple. Do your best so that you won't get killed!" Najenda said, knowing that Akame and Yuuji just started an intimate bond with one another.

" _So I'm going to team up with them two of- wait what? Did she just say cute couple?! How did she figure it out? Is she a psychic or something!?_ "

Arata's mind went to a sea of questions, pondering over how Najenda caught wind of this big news between Akame and Yuuji and how will his everyday life goes for the next few days... but he did wonder if Akame was the one who told Najenda about it, or probably Leone... who knows. Eventually, he rejoins with the rest of the Night Raid members and enjoyed their little victory before getting ready in preparation for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about this nicely filled chapter? Please tell me so in the reviews, hopefully it's not too disappointed. If you can PM where there may be errors, do so. I'm thinking of doing Arata's future assassinations fast because he's smarter than Tatsumi in the Manga, but he still has his moments, especially those where he's faking out by acting like a baka.**

 **What do you think about about the AkamexYuuji moment in this story? Starting their intimate relation at this point is okay since they do share the same feelings/deep understanding with one another, so i hope it's okay... and I WILL do my best to make it cute/funny at most points.**

 **Also I've started reading back at the latest AgK on Chapter 57, so much is happening but I won't spoil it for those that haven't caught up to reading it.**

 **I'd like to announce that I'm planning to make a fanfic and I can't decide which one I should do. So if you would kindly give me your opinion, pick either of the two: A Naruto and Akame ga Kill, or A Sword Art Online and Btooom! Crossover.**

 **Before I go, thank you for reading! I hope your days go great.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training & Kill Authority

**A/N: Well... here's a rather long chapter than the first two. Hope you guys enjoys this as I have done the necessary revisions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Training & Kill Authority**

On the very next morning, after a small victory celebratory party the night before with the entire Night Raid members, Yuuji woke up to have only found himself passed out from over drinking. A certain comment that Yuuji heard of from nearly everyone before passing out was that he had beaten Leone's drinking record of over 30 bottles of alcohol in a quick 15 minutes succession!

' _Uuuugghh...that was sure fun... perhaps a bit too much... heh_ '

Yuuji stops thinking when his eyes adjust to his surrounding environment, becoming sober as the mera mera no mi user realizes that he is within a bedroom. It's his so to speak. Seems like someone carried him off to his room, probably it is unnoticeable to him but Yuuji weights like a ton, so whoever did dragged his ass to his bedroom is a poor sod. Especially if it's that said person was to be Arata, since he had difficulty dragging him around when he became drunk before.

As he is currently lying on his white colored bed, Yuuji felt something pressuring above him, it was more like he was being pressed on by some "soft" material. It feels surprising light, not heavy in the slightest... and somewhat pleasurable... wait what?

The crimson eyed teen looks down to have only discovered a beauty beyond his imagination, sleeping atop of him. She is undoubtedly Akame. Her sleeping face is a sight to behold... cuteness like no other! But strangely enough, she wasn't wearing her usual black sleeveless mini dress with a red tie and a white collar. She is wearing a black pajama, which makes sense if you were going to sleep for the night. The change of clothing isn't the problem here; it was a question of whether or not it is, going through Yuuji's mind of why she's sleeping with him, especially with her above him to which it will cause a misunderstanding if anyone comes into his room right about now! They may be a loving couple now, but Akame is still learning how to properly act as his one and only partner-in-love, as this is her first time, and being socially awkward doesn't help at all but thankfully Yuuji understands her feelings.

Yuuji spotted out that there's slight rapid eye movement from Akame's enclosed red eyes, so he held out his right hand and gently strokes her head, which seems to do the trick as she smiles a bit from the corner of her lips and curls up her arms on his chest, tugging on his opened up shirt as she did so.

' _You always do sleep with me whenever you have nightmares... don't you, Akame?'_

Yuuji remembers a few moments whereas Akame would usually enter his room silently and sleeps with him on his bed in the middle of the night. When Yuuji wakes up to see her in the next morning and asked what she was doing. She simply replied, "Couldn't sleep, your bed is nice." The crimson eyed teen would usually see a form of speciousness hiding behind her indifferent expression, although what she said is true, but he always detected the real reason for her to sleep with him... it was because she had a nightmare... and sometimes it may, or may not, have been other reasons.

To give out a feast for your hungry curiosity that's hidden behind your balls of eyes, Akame's family became very poor to the point where they couldn't support themselves due to a great recession, courtesy from yours truly... the Empire, but they always stayed together as such of a loving family should do. Thankfully for Akame's father, he had an old friend in a small rural agricultural village where they both grew up. His old friend happens to be Yuuji's dad. So with warming reunion between friends, Akame's Family relocated from where they were to the village, south of the Capital whereas Yuuji's family' home was at, and were more than welcomed to stay with them until they could get back on their feet. More will be told later on, so let's get back to present day Yuuji.

The crimson eyed teen passively turns into flames without bothering Akame, or burning anything in general, to get out of the bed, all the while holding her with his arms to prevent the red eyed teen from waking up all of a sudden. Yuuji then walks towards the wardrobe and decides to change his open-front shirt to a different one, but considering he should wear a bit more clothing to cover his visible muscular body from others, for only Akame can use, he then adds on a sleeveless black muscle shirt.

' _Hmm~ I guess I should go chow on something and have some of an equivalent amount for Akame... but the others might be getting up, and it's training time for Arata... Yosha (Alright then)! Time to wake up the sleepy head! ~'_

And with that decision, Yuuji quietly leaves his sleeping Akame be and then rushes towards waking his best friend up from his room down the hallway.

A few days later, a normal every day morning in the dining facility, Arata 'slaves' himself away, along with Yuuji, as the 'head' chef, and Akame, as the 'taste' checker. Arata is currently wearing a chef's apron, Yuuji has the same except with the head chef's hat, and Akame is wearing an apron with a small bear-like face on the upper middle of her chest that says Kuma-san, to which Yuuji thinks it's overbearingly adorable. Did I also mention that she wrapped her hair together with a hair band?

' _I'm happy that I learned how to cook from Senpai and Sayo... But... Thanks to that, I'm treated as nothing more than a slave's chef!'_ As Arata thought of this, the rest of Night Raid asked for more food. No, no, in fact it wasn't polite at all; perhaps it was a more of a forceful command than a respectful order, but we'll leave it as a demand.

"MORE!" Everyone demanded again, seems like it's another helping of a bowl of rice.

Arata rushes back to the kitchen as he didn't want to hear an uproar from the others about food. ' _Ugh... Why do they eat so much, and quickly as well? At least be respectful about asking for more... jeez. At least Senpai is cooking as well as me.'_

The onyx eyed teen slaves himself to cook. He continues to serve for what the others were mainly interested in as the Sinangag (Garlic Fried Rice). For 10 minutes, Yuuji inspected a few problem with his dish, but alas, nothing is ever perfect, such as a human being but we learn from our problems and work to try to never repeat it again... unlike the Prime Minister, who's the source of all problems and he continues on to cause a lot of chaos more so.

After 15 more minutes, Arata presented his dish to Akame. She gave it a thumb up after "slightly" tasting it, whereas Yuuji gave a short scolding to Arata from a few errors he made, commenting that their fellow assassins are working hard on their jobs and that Arata's job is just as important since they fuel them the energy needed to do 100% efficiency for their task. This scene caused the members of Night Raid to laugh when Arata got scolded, but then they smiled in recognition that Arata's cooking is just as important as going out assassinating specific targeted individuals, or more like monsters behind the mask of a human face. Mine continues to laugh nevertheless as she sees Arata as the hopeless noob.

...Minutes later, in the kitchen...

"Damn it all... I get it that this is important... but I'm an assassin too, yet all I do day after day is cook for crying out loud." Arata complains while cutting out a glorious potato. Yuuji looks over towards him from washing a few dishes and then says unto thee, "It's like I said before dude, and it just can't be helped."

Akame joins in the conversation, "I am responsible for cooking the base's meals. And naturally, that duty falls to you as well."

Arata replies back with, "Where exactly is the cooking? All I see you doing is 'sampling' the ingredients."

"That is not true." Akame 'taste' checks a piece of grape as she munches on it.

"You suck at lying, ya know? It's not even remotely convincing..."

"Aww leave my Akame-chwan alone, konoheruu (ya bastard). Akame is the best taste checker anyway, so her part of work is that... and if that's not enough... then I'll gladly take on any work load off for her!" With a genuine smile after a slight angry expression that forms upon the face of Yuuji, Akame blushes from it, but just as it quickly appears, it's replaced with her usual stoic expression immediately when someone else says, "For a newcomer, a cook's apron is best suited for the likes of you. Yuuji is too good to be in that position... At least he keeps you on a leash."

'Who the fuck said that' Arata mentally raged as a tick mark is visibly shown on his face. He ferociously grips the knife with his right hand as the potato on his left he was pealing shatters into various pieces... what a waste of potato...

"Oh, are you guys all going somewhere?" Arata quickly changed his expression from rage to that of a curious one.

As Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat, and Mine appeared in the kitchen, the Tsundere was the one to speak up. "Yep. A request to kill someone in the Capital arrived."

Hearing this made Arata to think about what Najenda told him a few days ago, "We're an organization that accepts requests from the public to carry out assassinations in the Capital. We'll come up with something for you to do though. Anyways, expect to be called upon."

"What about me?" Arata asked.

Sheele also wanted to say something, so she did so with a smile, "Please take good care of the place while we are gone."

"The newbie can stay home!" Mine starts making a laughing stock out of Arata, "Akame and the new guys are house maid! So just stay here and keep chopping cucumbers or whatever! AHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs as if she has a higher class status, such as that of a noble, than Arata while pointing at him specifically.

' _So she's feeling the need to be so overbearing... What an amazing Tsundere like personality!"_ Arata squeals mentally, while masking his face with utter annoyance to fool the rest who are present in the kitchen. But the Senpai always notice.

"Hai, Mine-chan. I hope to exceed your expectation, as for I can be one hell of a house maid." Yuuji bows forward with a smirk as he closes his eye lids.

"See that newbie? You should be more like your friend there! Jani~~ (Laaateeeer)" Arata stares at Yuuji in slight jealous as to why should he be a bit more like him. As Mine and the rest left for their mission, Akame gives out a stare to Arata and removes her hair band to set free her long, beautiful black hair as she says, "Okay. Now, shall we go take some lives?"

"Allow me to join you in the hunt again, Akame-chwan!" Akame nods in Yuuji's admission to come. "Of course you can, Yuu-chan." Yuuji smiles brightly as he instantly finished off washing the remaining dishes, precisely clean and it shines in glory.

"So you guys are talking about hunting for dinner, aren't you?" Arata inquired, only for him to make sure if what he heard was right, which is more than likely for they are meat lovers.

"Oh good, you understand us." Akame said rather coldly, but its thanks for Yuuji being in acquaintance with Arata for him to be able to indicate their speech pattern in food.

...At a particular forest area near mountains...

"Hey, it's nice to get away from the base for a while, but is this really okay?" Arata looks up slightly to see as he, Akame, and Yuuji are walking up a slanted mountain forest.

"There is no problem with us going into the mountains" Akame replied.

"This is all for all the niku (meat) we can eat, dude!" Yuuji exclaims as Akame nods in as acceptance to his words.

' _...She must have too much time on her hands.'_

"We've arrived."

Arata's black eyes eye boggled at the view of scenery, a luscious waterfall falling upon a body of water..."Wow, what a nice lake."

"You can say that again, Arata!" Yuuji said as he widens his smile.

While Arata enjoys the scenery, Akame starts removing her usual attire, revealing her belly button. Yuuji blushes from her sudden action, but he knows what she's going to do, so he also removes his clothing.

"We must eliminate the underwater prey." And with that, Arata turns around to see both Akame and Yuuji striping off their clothing.

"Oi Oi, you damn streaking couple! Don't you guys have... any... oh..." Arata finally realizes that Akame has a swimsuit underneath her usual clothes, white color overall. For Yuuji, he has a black Speedo on only.

"What were you thinking Arata? Get your mind out of the gutter, boy! Gahahahaha!" With a hardy laughter from Yuuji, Arata sets his eyes on him, "I wasn't even... oh whatever..."

"These clothes allow the most underwater mobility..." she takes a quick glance at Yuuji and blushes a little bit. "The targets are Koga (Large River) tuna, as this is the best location. That is the goal." Akame proceeds to dive into the water and fishing out the soon-to-be seafood underwater, leaving behind her body size receptacle for the fishes.

"So she's possibly talking about the exceedingly rare and dangerous fish that—"

"You are right about that Arata!" Yuuji said as a rain of fishes seems to have been blown out of the water, quite literally.

' _A fishery explosion!?'_ Arata was baffled, what an absurd event that's taking place before his very own eyes. He continuously stares as the numerous amounts of fish that were in the air landed perfectly in the repository of a container, as if participating judges would give Akame a 10/10 for excellent performance.

Akame reappears to the surface, as she grasps for air in her lungs. "Fuhwah. Erase your presence and swim along the depths of the riverbed. When the prey comes close, you strike in that instant. You will need to give it everything you have, for commitment is the key. Can you handle it?"

"Pfft, of course I can."

"Time to join in and do the same, c'mon Arata, you too! I bet I will catch the most fishes, so you just gotta catch'em all as well!" Yuuji said as he dived into the body of water.

"Bring it on Senpai!" Arata yelled out as he removes his clothing that were clinging on his upper torso in an instance.

With that declaration, a heated competition unraveled among the three of them.

...Later that day, nearing night time, back at the Dining facility...

At the dining table, there was an abundant amount of fish with variety types of dishes. Yuuji sat next to Akame, across from Yuuji is Leone, and next to Leone is the Boss. As for Arata, he sat at the end of the table between Yuuji and Leone. The other unspoken members of Night Raid were still on their job.

"...So, in the end, Arata only caught 8 in total... For his first time, he did surprisingly well." Najenda spoke as she takes in another bite of fish.

"But didn't you say 'bring it on' as you were undressing?" Leone asked to get a reply from the disheartened teen; he did well on capturing eight fishes, but he just couldn't compare it to Yuuji who caught 77, and Akame who caught 65. Yep, let's just say that Arata's numbers pale in comparison to theirs.

"Ugh, but I tried my best though! Even if those two are so great, they've played around a bit too much..." Arata recalls back at the lake whereas he tried his best to catch a lot of those rare fish. Akame and Yuuji were messing around a lot; mainly his best friend started it. One such thing was that the crimson eyed teen carried Akame on his shoulders as their 'teamwork' can catch a lot more. Surprisingly, it worked out brilliantly as they pulled out a few techniques. Arata had a bit of fun as well, but he mainly tried to catch as much as he can.

"Not good enough." That's all Akame said as a tick mark grew on Arata's head. But in actuality, Akame is staring at the head of the Koga tuna fish. It is uncertain if she said 'not good enough' to either the onyx eyed teen or the seafood. It's funny; really, the head of the fish seems to stare back at Akame and talking as if it's trying to say 'stop staring and eat me already!'

' _Shit, she doesn't think much of me at all... and I can never tell what she's thinking besides her meat obsession like Senpai's... Damn, I'll need to train even harder!'_

"Leone... Tell me about the request we received a few days ago." Najenda finishes her meal as she looks right into the blonde's eyes, grabbing the attention of Arata as she said it in a serious tone.

"The targets this time are Ogre, of the capital guards, and an oil merchant named Gamel." Yuuji became interested as his ears perked up to her words, but nevertheless he continues to devour the food presented to him as Akame eats the fish meat. "According to what the client told me, was that Ogre has been accepting a huge amount in bribes from Gamel. Every time Gamel commits a crime, Ogre will fabricates lies so he can frame someone to take the blame for him. Her fiancé was framed for one of his crimes and was sentenced to death. She received this information from her fiancé in a letter where he overheard the guards talking to each other in his cell." Leone's eyes went somewhat sympathetic for the poor client. She then places a bag of gold. "This is the payment for the job."

"That person saved up this much money?" Arata asked curiously.

Leone's hair shadowed over her eyes as she answers, "I caught the scent of a venereal disease from her... So she must have been selling her body to earn all of that."

"...That's just... unforgivable..."

"Did you check out her story for verification?" Najenda inquires to find out if it's true about Leone's information.

"I checked with my own eyed and ears. They're guilty. I observed them for a time from the attic of the merchant's shop."

Najenda whiffs out a bit from her cig. "...Okay, Night Raid will accept this request." Her eyes darken from her hair. "We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We will deliver divine punishment upon the heads of these heinous monsters. And send them to the hereafter."

"Taking out Gamel will be simple, but Ogre will be a formidable opponent."

Here's something about Ogre to show how strong he is, thanks to Leone's amazing scouting skills. Having a scarred out on his left eyeball with a right while so dark that looks menacingly, just like that of a demon, he's literally known as Ogre the Demon. His appearance isn't the only thing why he's given that nickname; he is called "the Demon" because his skill with the sword makes him an object of terror to the criminals of the capital. Usually, he spends his time out on patrols with his subordinates and is rarely alone. But other than that, he hangs out at the garrison headquarters. Additionally, he is cautious. Gamel comes to his private room to give him the bribes. Due to his station, on his days off he leaves headquarters... and spends the day drinking on Main Street, close to the palace.

After Leone reveals the info about Ogre, everyone understood the job details.

"Makes sense if the only time to assassinate would be on his day off." Arata inputted his opinion into the matter, but Najenda implies otherwise as she says, "However, the security are strict in the vicinity of the palace, it will be tough. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, who is on the capital's most wanted list."

"Hai, hai! I'm not on any wanted posters!" Leone bursts out cheerfully.

"Can you do it?" Najenda asked.

"The stronger the enemy, the more I'm up for it!" The blonde said as she's pumped up for action.

"Shall we wait for Mine and the rest to come back?" Akame asked, to which Yuuji says, "We can, but we don't exactly know when they will be finish their jobs, right?"

"Yes."

"Then if that's the case, you may as well just send Arata, Leone, and I to rid of these trashes from this world." As Yuuji finished his sentence, Arata immediately speaks up, "We can take care of it!"

"Ohhh...? Are you saying you can kill Ogre yourself?" The white hair boss spoke with a grin.

"Not that I can't handle it myself," Leone said with a smirk, "But it almost sounded like you want to take him on yourself, isn't that right?"

"Huh?" A dumbfounded Arata asked curiously with a question mark.

Akame didn't help the teases Arata was receiving from both Leone and Najenda. "As you are now, you stand slim to no chance..."

This infuriates Arata further. "While we stand here with this silly little debate, there may be other innocent people being framed for crimes they didn't commit! And if that's the case, then I'll handle him myself! The feeling of your most cherished person being taken away for ludicrous reasons... I don't want anyone else to have to experience such a terrible loss..."

Akame stays quiet as she looks into Yuuji's crimson eyes, then the Boss broke in the silence.

"Understood... I can appreciate your decision. Arata, actualize your determination... and go kill the Demon"

"Well said, you two! It's good that you're so dedicated with a show of great resolve!" Leone gives a rather hard pat on Arata's back, as well as for Yuuji. The onyx eyed teen leans forward in surprise to blonde's strength, but as for the crimson eyed teen, he hardly nudged a bit from where he stood closely next to Akame.

"Leone and Akame, I leave the oil merchant to you. Yuuji, you will watch over Arata against Ogre."

"You got it boss." Leone said so cheerfully.

"Roger that." Akame stoically replied.

"Fineee~~ Only after I spend some time with my Akame." Yuuji looks over Akame with a smile.

"How about that, Akame? When it's time to take a stand, I can step up!" Arata was filled with sudden excitement to be able to finally do a reasonable job.

"...Where does this self confidence come from? You have not yet had a successful mission until you have given your first report, and then you'll be considered legitimate. As you are now, so full of ignorance, you will just end up dead." Akame, with her eyes closed, turns away coldly from Arata and nudge her head against Yuuji's chest, as the both of them were still sitting on a chair. Yuuji laughs sheepishly and tries to send a message to his best friend non verbally that Akame is always like this, but the black hair onyx eyed teen was lost in his train of thought.

' _I'm definitely going to succeed and make you see me in a new light...!'_

...At the bridge near the entrance of Main Street...

Leone points out across for Arata, "If you go straight that way, it will lead you straight to Main Street."

"Thanks for the information, Nee-chan!" Arata exclaimed with a huff.

Leone looks over at Arata as she's curious to ask Arata. "...You wanna hear a story about Akame?"

"Huh? I am not sure... I feel like Senpai or Akame should be the one to tell me about this..."

"And that, my dear friend, is correct. I will tell you myself." Yuuji appears into the scene next to Arata.

"Where did you come from, Senpai?"

"Oh, I was just around the neighborhood. I was talking with Akame for a bit and now I'm here. So, now I'll tell you the past of Akame's, and mine's as well as it involves with her. You better listen up because I won't repeat it again." Arata gives a nod, and Leone is intrigued by Yuuji's history with Akame.

"Okay, where should I start... *whisper* Oh right, you know that poor parents sell their kids is a pretty common story. But our situation was different, a bit dreadful in fact. When Akame and I were young, she has a sister where we were all living together by our father's past relations. To make it short, they had lost their house but stayed together as a family and thus came to live at my family' house. We three were brought somewhere in the Capital. It was more like kidnapped than anything else..." Arata stayed silent as he continues to listens his friend's side of the story, Leone did the same except that she looks a bit angrier than anything else from the Empire's bullshit. "Our village was raided by the Empire... supposedly it was to recruit the 'young' children to enter an assassination training program so they can have super assassins or something. Truth be told, our village opposed the Empire ways of thinking but they were neutral grounds with their ideas as for they didn't want war, so they rejected the idea of sending their youth to the Empire's program. In retaliation, in order to approve this ideal for the sole benefit for them, the Prime Minister, Honest, sends out elite assassins to "purge" any teens in their 13s and above and retrieve all the children... there had to be about 50 of us taken away since it was a rather small village. Even though I inherited natural strength that surpasses an adult's, I was at least smart enough to know I couldn't take them all out... but I've learned that the hard way because determination is key, heh. Anyway, that's how we learned how to kill people... we survived in that hellish situation. And we worked under the orders of the Empire, until I defect later on. Akame and I became the perfect assassin duos... but, each time we carried our duty; we could feel more of the darkness within the Empire. We were brainwashed killers, and when I defected..." Yuuji tears up a lot at that thought of regretting to save Akame because of his lack of strength. "I couldn't save Akame at that time, since as soon as I've escaped; I was the number one target of the Empire..." His main reason was that he couldn't do it because he feared that he would have to fight Akame, and that someone will die between the both of them... which he would gladly offer his life for Akame. The next thing he's going to say is what the crimson eyed teen has heard of from the words of his assassin partner after his tears stopped flowing. "Najenda, who was her target at the time, succeeded in persuading her... to defect from the Empire. And to join the revolutionary army that truly cared only about the people. By that time, it seems most of the comrades that she had grown up and trained with were all dead... except for me. Do you guys understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Akame's really lucky to have you." Leone smiles from Yuuji's side of the story.

"It must've been rough for you, Senpai... and so basically you're saying that I'm too complacent, and as such an amateur, I should shut up and listen to the professional killers."

"Well, you were trained by me! So you are bound to succeed, and I can get us a quick getaway if things go wrong!" Yuuji exclaims cheerfully.

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence dude..."

"No problem, bud!"

"Okay, let's get this show down the road! I'm definitely gonna do this!" Arata is now all ready for action.

"Good hunting you two!" Leone cheered out as she thumbs up for the success of the two bros.

...At Gamel's usual hangout...

An ugly toad like image of a being walks down the corridor within a building, of a whore house possibly. Gamel laughs as he said, "I need to use the toilet. I wonder if I'll ever have to take it again."

As Gamel finished off his sentence, a pair of animal paws appears from behind him when someone said, "Don't worry... I'll give it to you, Gamel."

Leone puts Gamel in a headlock position, restraining him until death comes to him as Akame stabs him straight into the middle of his chest cavity. "Ah! Gah!" were the last words to come out his putrid excuse of a mouth. When Akame removes the blade from the body as she sheaths it, Leone drops the body on the floor.

"You're lucky to have been killed by two beauties! Well then, I wonder how those two lads are doing with the tougher target..."

' _Yuu-chan is with him, so they should be fine'_ Akame thought as she can feel no sort of problems for the two bros.

...Ogre's location...

Getting drunk as usual on Main Street, Ogre waddles around enjoying the youthful Friday night.

"Hu~ Wah~~~~ Sake is so good, it sure hits the spot after an intense thorough interrogation." Ogre stops walking and looks to his side as someone calls him out.

"Ogre-sama!"

"Hmm?" Ogre replied as two men approached him, mind you that those two individuals aren't our main characters, Yuuji and Arata.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done." One shady man said as he cups his hands together.

"And thank you for the other day." The other man said as he's trying to indicate another 'framing' day.

Ogre smiles happily as he replies back, "No problem. Come back to me with whatever troubles you have in the future at any time." As he departs from the two shady individuals, he thinks to himself, _'I am the king of this city, the highest authority, I can do whatever I want, as much as I want!_

"Ano... Ogre-sama." A hooded teen walks up to the demon.

"What?" Ogre asked, looking from behind his back.

"I have something that I would like to speak with you about..."

"What is it? Spit it out then."

The hooded stranger looks around to see many people out walking tonight. "Talking about it in the open like this would be a little problematic... we can discuss this in a non-conspicuous"

...At an alleyway...

Yuuji is keeping close eye from the rooftops, while reading a book that tells about a fantasy and romance adventure, with a little smut in some entries.

"Can you tell me in this alleyway?" Ogre asked as he starts to think, _'I don't feel any other presences around... and he doesn't even seem human, huh...'_

' _You are going to get yours soon, asshole.'_ The hooded Arata thinks before he executes his next part of the plan.

"Hey, kid. This place should be fine, right?" Ogre asked again, a bit suspicious of the teen before him.

"Right, yes..." Arata then got onto his knees as he said, "Onegaishimasu (I beg of you)! Please recruit me into the Capital Defense Force! I must earn enough money to send back to my village in the country, desu!"

"Ha~~ hhhh... I figured it would be something like this. Then apply through the normal process, idiot!" Ogre scratches the back of his head in annoyance. Then he walks off, his towering 6 feet of height as he turns around.

"...temo(but)," Arata said as he tries to quietly take out his blade hidden from behind his cloak with his right hand. "During these hard times, the acceptance rate is too competitive to get in."

Ogre replies, "It's to be expected, isn't it?" he then place his right hand on the hilt of his blade. "So, I take it you weren't strong enough to pass the entrance test?"

"I was placed among the lowest ranking foot soldier, a mere Private."

Arata then gained the upper hand as he sprinted forward in a burst, slashing Ogre from his left side. He drops to the floor thinking, _'What speed... I know no fear. I fight with everything I've got. I didn't think there was anyone who would dare to defy and attack me.'_ Well then, that ignorant dumbass fell with that thought in mind.

"...I did it." Arata begins to think back what Akame told him.

' _You have not yet had a successful mission until you have given your first report, and then you'll be considered legitimate.'_ An Akame appears in his mind with her index finger pointing up on her right hand.

"Okay... time to finish of this bastard." Arata begins to walk over to the fallen Ogre to decapitate. The next thing surprised him. Ogre quickly sweeps his blade from his position, trying to cut Arata's legs off. Just in the nick of time, the onyx eyed teen jumps from the sweep and precisely stabs his left arm. Ogre swiftly gets up and sends Arata skidding back with a powerful kick.

"Did you think... That I, the great Ogre... would possibly be killed by the likes of a snot nosed little shit like you...?"

What happens next made Ogre's face to turn that into a demon itself.

"The weak don't matter... only the strong prevail in this city... I pass judgment on people that determine their fates! Do you think you can judge me!?"

"Don't just sprout whatever piece of shit nonsense you want... you make me sick..." Arata said from a distance, thinking of what's the next course action he should take.

"I see... I bet you belong to that Night Raid group, or some part of an organization that opposes the authorities, aren't you?"

"I wonder... who hired you to kill me?" Ogre starts to be real creepy with a malicious grin. "You happen to know a lot about me... could it possibly be that bitch fiancé of the guy who was executed the other day." Arata said nothing as he stares darkly at Ogre, with a plan in mind.

"I'm right aren't I...? I knew it would have been best to kill her as well... No... It's still not too late to kill her, even now! First, I'll have to find her, of course. And then I'll find and frame the rest of her family, and arrest them as dangerous criminals. And then I'll force her to watch as they are murdered one by one...! But only, after I've killed you!"

During his little arrogant speech of a plan, Arata analyzed his opponent carefully. Ogre may have strength, but in terms, he lacks in speed. With that, the onyx eyed teen plans to take advantage of that.

After Ogre's declaration to kill Arata, he charged forward quickly to take the element of surprise. Successfully in his favor, he did indeed fooled Ogre and, in quick timing, he sliced off his only way to hold onto a weapon, his beefy arm limbs.

"Wha..." Ogre was too distracted in his speech to realize the quickness of Arata's sudden action.

' _This guy is just like everyone else. Drunk with the power he's attained. Doing whatever he wants... Trash such as yourself... I'll cut to pieces!'_ The onyx eyed teen then slashed Ogre apart, a bloody mess as a result to his utter death.

"Cool, it seems that you didn't any help after all! It's expected of you, as my best friend!" Yuuji smiles as he jumps down from where he was.

"We're you lazing around again, Senpai?"

"On the contrary, I have the utmost respect in your abilities. So in case if anything goes pretty hairy, I'll pull you out of the jam."

"Avoiding my question with hyperboles... whatever, things went in my favor anyway."

"It sure seems like it! Now, onward my companion, as we venture back towards our base!" Yuuji exclaims happily. The mere thought of seeing Akame again excites him. Arata knows the truth behind his words and continues along with it.

...Later that night at Night Raid's base...

Leone, Akame, Yuuji, Arata and the Boss were present at the meeting room while the others have yet to arrive. Najenda receives Arata's report and Yuuji's personal opinion of how well the onyx eyed teen performed on his first assassination mission.

"Good job on dealing with the target! Excellent!" Najenda praised the two bros as she sat on her usual throne.

"What do you think about this Akame? I have done my job and given my report. And I accomplished it successfully without a scratch." Akame continues to stay silent as she starts to approach him.

"I can vouch for it, Akame. Arata came through without any form of injuries." Yuuji said as he knew what his red eyed beauty is going to do next.

"Will you now acknowledge my capability in such miss-" What Arata did not expect next was that Akame has striped him off of his shirt.

"Ugh... you still are uncertain if I received a form of injury or not? Very well then, inspect if you must... but please don't stare... oh god..." Arata's face went up in a color that can only be described as close to as a tomato's. Yuuji resisted the urge to face palm what Arata said, of course Akame wouldn't stare at him... but Leone or the boss might tease him... that's certainly possible.

"Oh! This seems like fun." Leone appears to be grinning at the sight before her.

"Thank goodness..." Akame is now giving her rare smiles, but not as rare for Yuuji as he gets the pleasure to see her smiling whenever he has a chance. "I've seen friends die from poison because they wanted to be tough and not report the wound. But you do seem to be undamaged. The mortality rate for those on their mission is high... you did very well! But that may be expected from someone who was trained under Yuu-chan."

"Umm... thanks? I guess." Arata accepts the handshake given by the red eyed beauty.

"Akame was hoping you would live. She gets a lonesome feeling when her comrades fall in battle." Yuuji says to the uninformed onyx eyed teen.

"You know, you learn to communicate with your comrades while cooking. The art of assassination is learned by hunting prey... Did you notice that everything you did in those days was beneficial to you?" Najenda asks Arata to see if he realized it already.

"Of course I would notice it. The first thing Sensei taught me was communication through training is essential."

"Glad you know then."

"And I would like to apologize to you Akame... I might have misunderstood a bit from your teachings"

' _Hmph, more like you couldn't read her expression at all... gosh!'_ Yuuji mentally raged a tad bit.

"It's all right. From here on out, just keep coming back alive... Arata."

"Sure thing, and in return, please watch over my back for me, Akame."

"I wonder what his intentions are while saying that in an almost complete nude, you better watch out for your friend there!" Leone raises her left hand to hide her lips as her right index finger points out to a jealous Yuuji. Leone loves to make others misunderstand; it's just a hobby she enjoys. Akame runs over next to Yuuji and holds hands with him, but Yuuji already knows that Arata wouldn't make a move on his Akame for his best friend has a main thing for lolies, especially those with Tsundere like personality and with silver hair. Not the ones who are ten years and under, but 12 years and up with silver hair is a huge potential love interest for Arata. In fact, as long as they are cute... he would fall for any of them.

"Akame only inspected me for medical purposes!" The onyx eyed teen screeched out at one of Leone's teases. Arata proceeds to put back his clothes. After he's back to being dressed, Najenda begins to tell him of his next task.

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "...Okay. Next up, you'll be working under Mine, so do your best."

"...come again?" Arata asked as to what he heard was true or not.

"It's just one thing after another, isn't it? You'll be with Mine next!" Leone answers Arata's previous question.

"I... I will have a chance to work with her!? Fuck yes!" Arata screams out in joy to that last part. Everyone was surprised except for the Senpai, but Leone was truly astonished to have heard what he said. Either he likes her or maybe it's a chance to understand her better through training communication.

In a distance away from the base, Mine turns to her left. Bulat was flexed his arms in victory from their emergency assignment.

"For some reason... I just got a chill..."

...The very next morning...

Sheele is walking down one of the hallways within the hideout. For what reason, you may ask? Maybe she forgot to take a book from a different room or something else forgetful.

As Sheele walks along the corridor, she cleans off the smudges from her glasses and then puts them on to have notice that Arata is leaning against the wall next to a door.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, it's you Sheele... Well, I was told that starting today; I would be on assignment with Mine. So I've been waiting, but..."

"Ahhh, Mine doesn't wake up easily."

"Shouldn't she have some sort of responsibility for her work?"

"I guess it can't be helped. Shall I go wake her up?"

"No, Arata should go do it." The door opens to reveal the Boss, ordering the onyx eyed teen to wake up his 'partner'.

"And why should I?"

"Because you're Mine's subordinate today. It's a job of the subordinate's to get his superior."

"Okay then, Boss." Then off goes with Arata as he went to get Mine.

"Is that true?" Sheele asks, not knowing if it's the truth.

Najenda giggles as she answers, "This is just another trial."

"Eh?" Sheele still didn't get it, but she will... eventually.

"Oi Mine. Hurry and wake up already sleepy head...ah." Arata opens the door and did not expect an undressed Mine. He had figured that she would still be sleeping from what Sheele had told him... wow. Arata must feel like he's in heaven from the pure sight of a near naked Mine.

"Before you kill me, I gotta ask you one thing. Is pink your favorite color?"

"Yeah..."

"Good to kno- GYAAHAHAHA!"

Arata barely dodges an energy blast from Mine's pumpkin, the skim of his hair slightly burnt off. Akame turns to look from behind as she heard pumpkin's shot, whereas Yuuji stood next to her, cooking as he told his red eyed beauty that it's just a lovers' quarrel. Najenda heard the shot and she knew that Arata would fail the trail, with little hope for him to succeed.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to destroy the base and reveal our hideout's location to the enemy?!"

"It would have been worth it if you had died in that blast! How dare you dodge that, you sick perv!"

"Thank you so much for the meal." Arata gives a right thumb up as his mouth is drooling and sparkling in delight.

Mine starts to charge up her pumpkin as she blushes madly in embarrassment. "Don't you know how to knock? You damn hick!" And then multiple shots beamed towards Arata.

"What was that? Is there some kind of festival going on?!" A cheerful blonde comes barging in the room where Sheele and Najenda were talking to Arata.

"They're really going at it." Sheele said as she looks up from the book she's reading.

The Boss stops smoking momentarily as she says, "Looks like Arata's going to have more work to do."

...Later that day...

"Finally in the Capital, but now that I get a good look, there are a lot of people with sour looks on their face..." Arata said it out loud enough for Mine and Yuuji to hear. The three of them are walking along the bustling streets with a mass of people who are trying to get through day by day.

"No wonder if they are under a reign of terror and there's a recession too." Arata's curiosity was solved by Mine... but he said, "My thoughts exactly..."

"Also, is it okay for us to walk around in broad daylight so openly?"

"Huh, well... the only ones with wanted posters are these four." Mine points to a collection of wanted posters from a brick wall nearby.

"Eh? Is that who I think it is in the middle?"

"Holy shit, that looks... looks strangely like Bulat!" Yuuji yelled out. At the moment, there are not that much people around them and even if they heard him they wouldn't pry into his business as those people don't want to cause any trouble.

"Say what..." Arata quietly said.

"He has changed his image since joining Night Raid." The pink haired Tsundere said.

"Isn't that a bit too much of a change!?" Both Yuuji and Arata exclaimed.

' _What a huge before-after difference ever in history.'_ Both bros thought in awe.

"Now that that's cleared, we have a mission to complete."

"...Bring it on. That's the reason you brought me along, isn't it?" Arata replied to what Mine said. As soon as she throws a fist in the air, Arata joins in as she said, "Alright! Let's start with the inspection of the city's condition!"

"Yeah!"

"Fuck yeah! Let's do it!" Yuuji said as he joins in with a fist in the air.

The trio went inside a snack store after some walking among the crowded streets.

"Let's have something to eat in that store!" Mine exclaims with a smile. The bros agreed with her as the two wanted to snack on some nice cold beverages. Arata ordered himself a refreshing cold ice coffee, Yuuji enjoyed his delicious tea, and Mine got herself a Crepe, in a crunch wrap... something the store calls it as a "promotional" new item on their menu.

The three of them went back scouting the area, and then soon after Mine saw a woman's clothing store for bras and pantsus.

"Hmm... I need to buy some more clothing." She said as Arata blushes a bit.

"Will you be buying more pink colored undergarments?" Arata said to which Mine replies with a scornful face, "And I will not miss when I aim for your head." She threatens him with Pumpkin, but her Teigu is not with her at the moment because it will draw unwanted attention in public.

"Okay... point taken..."

As the three of them were inside that said store, Yuuji thought of buying some clothing that matches Akame's taste, black color clothing in general. The crimson eyed teen knows that Akame can't shop in public, so now's the time to do something for his beloved.

Then yet another store caught Mine's interest. It was a designer's dresses. Her eyes sparkle at the mere beauty of the dress that's being displayed. Yuuji thought of something for Akame as Mine was shopping inside. He found a cute black dress with red underlines underneath, and something he saw caught his eyes. It was a black stretchy tight pants, he must be wondering if Akame wore this then many guys will have less ill intention towards her. It would be impossible as she is too beautiful, but he's selfish to keep her all to himself. Mine tries on several dresses and asked Arata for what's his opinion on her choices of attire. He gave her 15/10 perfection for it is too great on Mine. She blushes Yuuji was too busy buying clothing for Akame. Arata was fine with carrying Mine's entire luggage. She smiles as it seems that the Tsundere is having a good time, which is something that the onyx eyed teen will treasure in his mind forever.

Arata, Yuuji and Mine were now sitting at a table next to a café. Arata got himself a pudding. Yuuji got himself a venti size white chocolate frappuccino with a cookified straw. And Mine was drinking a regular latte with a parfait as well for a treat.

"Phew, we sure did buy a lot." Arata looks over to a pile of clothing and other such stuff. Yuuji compiled all of Akame's clothing into an organized big box as it is much simple and easier for him to do.

"As expected, pink clothing is the trend in spring." Mine drinks her coffee with her eyes closed.

"I guess. It's good to let your hair down on your days off, huh?" Arata asked with a smile. Mine blushes a bit from his facial expression as she then says, "Okay, mission complete!"

"Are you sure this is a mission? We were mainly shopping, but this could be a scouting thing...Buhwa!?" Too bad that Mine couldn't hear Arata's mumbling on his last sentence as she stood up and smacked Arata across the face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, noob."

"Ouch... that's gonna leave a mark." Yuuji said as he gave a painful expression when he heard the loud smack delivered to his best friend from the expected Tsundere.

"I'm above you, you're below me! And don't you forget it! A subordinate shouldn't question his/her leader!" Arata couldn't be given the chance to rub out the pain on his right check as Mine stomps on his back while continuously saying, "You should be thankful that I let you carry my bags!"

"Gah! But you're my superior temporarily though."

"Don't underestimate the power of the one in charge, newbie. For instance..." Mine gets a circular board from one of her bags and a black marker as she creates something from a series on the roulette are other titles from Gangan Joker, the magazine where this situation is being serialized from. "I could use this roulette wheel to determine which other Manga should I banish you to, your friend is included as well!"

The roulette board included the following: Yandere Kanaja, Kuroshitsuji, School Days, Tokyo Ghoul, Shinigami-sama ni Saigo no Onegaiwa, Monogatari Series, Mirai Nikki, Himawari, Zettai Joousei, Gokukoku no Brynhildr's, Hell Girl, Bungaku shoujo to Shi ni Tagari no Douke, Dead Leaves, Shingeki no kyojin, Code Geass, No Game No Life, Natsu no Arashi, Sengoku Strays, Umineko no Naku Koro ni EP 3, Eighth, Seta no Hanayame, Btooom!, Tasagare Otome x Amnesia, Zettai Reiiki, Another, Strike the Blood, Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!, Watashi no Ouchi wa Honya-san, High School of the Dead, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni; Matsyuri bayashi-hen, Black Knight, Shitsurakuen, Reru Eru Buru, Angel Beats!, Natsu no Arashi (Again), Wa!, Youko x Boku: Secret Service, Franse Garu, Absolute Duo, Hatsukiai, Dragon Ball Z, Koi Neko, Nana to Kaoru, Ranma 1/2, Kami-sama Hajimemashita, To Love-Ru, Gakkou Gurashi!, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and last but not least... three enlarging entries that spells out "Corpse Party" and it even has some blood stain on it as if it screams out for some unlucky souls to be banished there for all eternity!

"Kusoooo (Shit)! Arata look there, Corpse Party! I beg thee to banish me in from my favorite Shounen besides that accursed Manga..." Yuuji is terrified of ending up in the hell word of Corpse Party, where killer ghost children and wandering souls will murder you viciously... god no... Blood and guts, and a whole lot of dangers~ lurk within that abandoned elementary school campus...

"I know dude... holy shit..."

"Even your guys' beloved 'Fairy Tail' is also on it."

"But we're too fucking scared of what happens if we miss it! Onegaishimasu! Make the one with the loli cuties a little wider please, please, please!" Arata begs as Yuuji agrees with him. Fairy Tail is in between the huge entries of Corpse Party...

"Ah, bejeezus..." Arata sighs.

The onyx eyed teen turns his head to the right where he spotted a group of people gathering in one large spot.

"What's with all the commotion...?"

Yuuji stayed silent but only anger is rising up inside of him as he knows what's going on, and who's responsible for it.

"It's probably the public execution of someone who defied the Empire." Mine crossed her arms as she told Arata. "That's the usual thing in the Capital." A few painful grunts and moans from a few people that are crucified, limbs missing and scars and wounds spread about and even a few third degree burns.

"Holy shit... that's beyond cruel..."

"Because the minister says it's okay... It was thanks to the shrewdness of the minister that the current brat of an emperor won the battle for succession." Yuuji said with a definite anger in his voice.

"Exactly, but I... I won't be like them. I'll definitely live... and see this fight to the end!" Mine exclaimed with a clear sense of determination.

' _The Prime Minister, Honest, huh? I could only imagine what kind of monster he can be.'_

"Well... Let's head back to the base and inform the Boss of what we found for today." Yuuji suggested as the trio leaves the area.

Now let's see how much of a bake (monster) the minister is at the seat of the Capital.

The emperor is speaking. "International affairs officer, Shoui. Thou objected our political measures. For the sin of delaying our political affairs, we sentence thee to death by dismemberment by bulls." Everyone was shocked to hear such a death sentence in the court room.

"Is this good, Minister?"

"Nuhuhu. Well done. Emperor Makoto is such a wise ruler." A fat motherfucking pig, known as Honest, said.

"Niku (meat) again? Thou eat a lot of that."

"Fufufu one got to enjoy life while it's good. Wono, wono." Honest said as he chews on big pieces of meat.

"My dear Emperor, please indulge yourself to listen to me for a few seconds, the source of corruption is what plaguing this country to the very center! The Capital can redeem itself by exterminating the source of all the chaos, by ripping out the heart of it's core, the Prime Minister Honest! Hear the cries of the voices of your people for only you can save them!"

Emperor Makoto merely stares at Shoui for a moment before talking to Honest. "He is accusing you."

"Have his rumblings confused you, my lord?"

"Of course not, for the words thou have spoken have always been right since long ago!" Shoui's eyes widens for he could not believe what's happening in front of him.

"Shoui-Dono. It seems this will be our final parting." Honest looks towards Shoui as two guards beat him with their spears. "Guwaaah!"

"Your Majesty! If this continues on, the thousand year history of the Empire will end!"

"Shoui-Dono."

"!?"

"Please don't worry about that lovely wife you're leaving behind. You just leave her to me. I'll make sure to take good care of her. Every single part of her... Nuhuhuhu." Honest laughs with an evil grin on his face.

As Shoui was dragged away, he wishes that someone or anyone to deliver justice upon the demon of a Minister. Luckily for the international affairs officer, he made sure that his wife goes into hiding with a little help from an inside source of the Revolutionary Army.

...Later that day, Night Time...

"You guys, there's a new request." Leone begins informing Yuuji, Akame, Lubbock, Bulat, and Sheele about it from what the Boss told her earlier that day. This is happening while they are following Leone towards the mission's location.

"The target this time is a blood relative of the prime minister. A man named Iwokaru. Using the minister's name, he abducts girls from the Capital and beats them to death. His five guards also share his guilt in this. The Boss says this is an important mission. So let's give them hell!" Yuuji gives out a smile as he plans on working together with the lot of them, mainly Akame in his mind.

Miles away from the mansion, Arata and Mine are both sitting on separate branches of a tree. The onyx eyed teen takes out his scope to scout out the vicinity of the building.

"That's the mansion Iwokaru live in... Its security seems to be great."

"I won't be able to hit him at this distance. I'll have to wait until he comes out of the compound to strike."

"And then it's my turn after the shooting, right? You can leave that part to me."

"Hmph, Don't get your hopes up." Mine then begins to point Pumpkin at the entrance of the compound.

' _Wow, awesome concentration... I can feel her willpower from here.'_

"He's come out." Mine said, snapping Arata to attention. He quickly spots out the target from where he last saw in his scope.

"I can see him in my sights. There are a lot of civilians that came out with him."

"So what?"

"Well, can you make the shot without involving others in the crossfire?"

"It doesn't matter."

"A death of an innocent bystander is sometimes necessary to kill a monster that has and will murder more of the innocence..."

Mine takes the shot. The beam was small in scale, but the force of it is great. Iwokaru only toke a glace of the beam heading towards him before it got him, a clean headshot right between the eyes with little to no casualties for the captured girls.

"You know, I'm a genius sniper."

"And that's why I love you, Mine, because you are the strongest for this type of situation." The twin tailed Tsundere blushes from Arata's confessions.

A group of people rushes into the woods, presumably Iwokaru's guards. "Catch the assassins no matter what it takes! If we allow them to escape, then the prime minister will kill us himself!" One of the guards screamed. "They shouldn't have gotten far..." that said guard was now blown away in flames from Yuuji's Hiken attack.

"Well that's one less to worry." Yuuji said as he laughs a bit.

"Hey, don't go wild without us!" Leone yelled as she gets ready to have her kill.

Back with Arata and Mine. The two of them are on their way to the rendezvous point to meet up with the rest of Night Raid.

"Ahhhh, shit! These damn roots are hard to walk on. Don't you think that our pursuers have been taken out by the others already?" Arata wonders as he steps over the large roots.

"Those enemies were trained at koukenji. They may not be taken out so easily. It's the best martial arts temple in the empire."

"So if you're a relative of the minister, the grade of your bodyguards goes up. Doing whatever the fuck he wants using his stupid relative's name for cover... fucking coward..."

"Is the type of thing I hate the most." Arata looks up to see the Tsundere's face as he thinks. _'Has something like that happened in her past...?'_

"Ok, ok. As a special service, I'll tell you a story from my past."

' _Fuck yeah! Here comes the story of my dear Tsundere!'_

"I was born and raised on the western border of the empire. And half of my blood is foreign. I was mercilessly ridiculed. Nobody accepted me. My childhood was made of misery." Arata thought of how hard she struggled in that point of her life, and he curses at those bastards for treating her like dirt. "But you know... The Revolutionary Army formed an alliance with the people of the west. If we made a new country, diplomatic relations would grow. Many races would mingle, and there will be no more kids who will suffer just like me... Never again, will I let there be any form of discrimination...!"

"Mine..."

"And as someone who has so much to do with the revolution, I'll get a giant reward and live like a celebrity! Oh~~ hohohohoho." Arata begins to wonder if Mine is doing it only for the money, but he thinks that's not it and perhaps it's both.

Back with the rest of Night Raid, Leone just mach punched the living hell out of a guard. "A~ hah. I feel so refreshed. They were quite strong, weren't they?"

"But they were utterly defeated by the vast experience that we've attained, they are worthless piece of shits." Yuuji said as Leone glares at him.

"You were being greedy and almost stole my kill!"

"That's because the fool tried to kill me first!"

Akame looks over to her side at the corpses. A burnt body, a punctured body from Bulat's spear, a body with a cut from Akame, and a kill from Leone.

"Strange. There should have been five of them..." Akame said, quietly thinking to herself as she cups her chin.

"I didn't even get to kill one of them, too." Lubbock pouted at Leone.

"There's just not enough for you. That means half of your reward goes away, lover?"

"Ehhhh!?"

"The last one is going after Arata and Mine." Akame came to a conclusion as she said it to everyone.

"It's going to be alright, they got this. I got my faith in my best friend. But I guess we should go check on them. Just in case if one of them is injured and needs a little lift, Y' know."

Then, they all left in search for Mine and Arata.

...At a large clearing with a single tree at the center...

The pink twin tailed loli Tsundere walks alongside with the black haired teen.

"We're almost at the meeting place. That means mission accomplished!"

"Uh, no. You're still on mission until the minute you give your report."

"Hmph. Those are Akame's words, right?" Mine asked.

A large individual comes up behind Mine without her noticing, except for Arata as he quickly acted and pushes her out of harm's way with his left hand as he pulls out his blade with his right. Unfortunately for Arata, the man punched him hard in the guts to have him send to across on the ground.

"Th... This guy. The assistant instructor for the past ten years... He's strong as expected." Mine tone down her voice as that said man gets into a fighting position.

"My skills surely have dulled; the kid's ribs didn't make a cracking sound from my blow."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Mine points her Teigu at his direction and sets Pumpkin into machine gun mode then she shoots. "Let's take you down a peg!"

The man swiftly dodged all of Mine's attacks. "No way..."

"Time to get rid of the evil! I'll be delivering you to the minister alive. I hope you're prepared!"

Mine is startled as she couldn't lay a single hit on the man. "Don't joke!"

Arata gets up from his downed position. In anger from the man that's going after his Mine, he slashed his downward on the assistance instructor and that man quickly blocked it with his armored arm gauntlet as the ground breaks apart slightly from the sheer blow. The man is pinned and unable to move, but Arata can't just go for a swing because that man will gain the upper hand in speed and since he can't move...

"This little shit..."

"Now, Mine! Shoot!"

"Arata... To give your life for me..." Mine tears up a bit from Arata's heroic action.

"I'm not going to die from this position damn it!" And he's right, the man is a bit deeper in the cracked ground, knee deep around the surface level of it, a shot that would kill the man and will go through between Arata's legs... "You're a genius sniper, aren't you? I've bet on you!"

"Get... off of me you shit!" The man yells as the power struggle between the two increases.

"Hurry Mine!"

"Hmmm. You cocky newbie... I'll do as you like!" With that, Pumpkin starts to charge up a spiritual shot.

"W... wait a sec!" The man yelled as Mine takes the shot. The blast obliterated his genital, with what remains attached between his blown up thighs to his body...

"Guh...ah y-y-y you guys... S-since you laid hands on the death of a relative of the minister... D-d-don't think this is over...!" The assistance instructor falls limp and dies off, and then Arata continues to breathe hard as he did his best to pin down someone strong.

Mine walks over to the onyx eyed teen and says, "Seems like you have a little bit of courage. I can't help but be a little impressed by a newbie." Mine blushes a bit.

"It's flattering to hear you say that, but that shot was far too close... My balls almost turned into smoke there!"

"Well it didn't fall of, did it?" Mine blushes as she saw the skim of Arata's trousers burnt and smoke forms from where his genital is, as his boxer is now partially visible.

"You're alright for an expert sniper."

"Of course, because I'm a genius!" Mine closes her eyes and smiles with her arms folded. Arata went up to Mine and hugs her, causing the Tsundere to blush wildly in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt... and by the way, geniuses wouldn't call themselves a genius."

"I-idiot..." Mine hugs back in acceptance of Arata's move. The way they are hugging by a tree under a beautiful moonlight, made the scenery seem like a romantic setting.

In a distance away, Akame stayed quiet as Yuuji came to her sides and held her hands as he says, "I told you that they would've been fine! Even if we didn't run here."

Later, Arata and Mine regrouped with the others and head their way back to the hideout to confirm that the mission was a success with minimal team casualty.

...Nighttime at the capital...

Some guards were out at night patrolling the area.

"We must find Ogre-sama's murderer no matter what!"

"Understood!"

A large fellow with a coat is glaring at a wanted poster, down an alleyway.

"The same as me... A Teigu user... an assassin... Happy, happy. Can I go all out here?" The man smiles rather creepily at the wanted poster of Akame, then somehow Yuuji surprisingly felt a chill going down his spine at Night Raid's base. Arata went to him and asks if he's alright to which the red eyed teen replied, "For some reason, I feel like beating the shit out of someone... but obviously not you..." Arata backed away until he heard the last part of his sentence.

Then, one of the guardsmen noticed him. He pulls out his gun as his partner takes out his sword.

"Hey, you over there! You look suspicious! Don't move from there!"

The man swiftly moves forward and decapitated both of them in one fell swoop.

"It seems like... The capital is the perfect place to live. I kill and kill and there is always more to kill... Happy Happy."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes a near 12k special chapter. I was in a good mood and decided to prolonged it by merging chapter 3 & 4 from the Manga. Do you think it was good? Should there be some improvements in some part of this chapter? If so, please review your thoughts and PM me any questions you may have at anytime. **

**One heads up, I'm working on the Naruto and Akame ga Kiru fanfic and it may take a while for it will be a completely different Naruto Canon with many plot twist, okay maybe not that much but on that story I won't change the important characters, in fact they will be improved with my OC's involvement.**

 **And for just one thing if you wanna know what's going on with my life, I may decide on doing a game play on the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 since many Youtubers, who received a demo from Scott Cawthon himself, have said it to be** **phenomenally** **the scariest game ever!**

 **There's also this anime called Gakkou Gurashi! and don't let the opening of the first episode fool you, it's worth the interest to check out and this badass summer anime Gate: Jietei Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri which i think may be correlated to No Game No Life from rumors.**

 **As always, I will see you guys, in the next chapter... buh-bye!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill the Executioner

**A/N: Hello there, everybody! Please enjoy yourself in this yet another info built segment, onward with another evil Akame ga Kiru character in this quite tasty chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Kill the Executioner**_

...In the alleyway of the Capital, Nighttime...

The red moon shrouds upon the brutal decapitator, whom killed two Imperial guardsman days ago, just finished beheading a male and is now gripping a helpless young woman by his left hand.

"Please... please don't kill me!" The terrified woman pleaded.

"Oh, but I must. It's your own fault for walking around at this time of the night. Didn't your parents warn you about the scary monsters that come out after dark?"

"I-if you let me live, I'll do anything..." She said as she cries out for her life.

"Really now? You would be willing to do anything I asked?"

"Yes! I will! I'll do it, so please!" She screams out in terror.

"And what if I told you that I want to see your head separated from your body? Would you be willing then?" The killer reveals a menacing stare as he swiftly decapitated her.

"...Huh...?"

He then drops her head on the puddle of her own blood.

"Mmmmm... Happy, happy." A malicious grin appears as he thought of the many victims he'll have fun with. "I just can't stop doing this."

...The next morning, Night Raid's training area...

With several heavy swings from a large blade, Arata stops and rests a bit.

"I can't keep this up for long, Aniki... My arms..."

Bulat did a final swing from his pole that has a large metal brick at the endings.

"Aah? What is it? Looks like your muscles still move unnecessarily."

"Exactly my thought, Bulat. Arata, you need to concentrate and strengthen your will." Yuuji added in the conversation after he rigorously completed in doing a thousand of pushups, sit-ups, punching and kicking the sand bag, and wielded two large blades and swings them both from each hand at rapid pace. He just came back from his daily routine of running out from the base and back to the training grounds with a heavy armor and 2 ton weights on each limb, which is what he's currently wearing as it seems that he finally breaks a sweat.

Bulat walks next to Arata and assists his training.

"As he said, if you can lose all the unnecessary motion, you'll last twice as long. And you'll become even stronger; you can leave it to me." Bulat gave him a smile as he positions Arata's muscle in the correct form of movement.

"R-right..." The onyx eyed teen says with a weak smile.

"Arata... Time to prepare breakfast." Akame stands near the training grounds' entrance with a pink apron that yet again spells out Kuma-san. How kawaii is that.

"I'll be joining you for it in just a sec, Akame-chwaan!" Yuuji exclaims as he then jumps out of the armor and weights, grabbing out an ice cold bottle of water and gulps it down in mere seconds. "Phweew... That hits the spot..."

Bulat thinks of how nice that Akame has Yuuji, and a bit jealous of her because the crimson eyed teen has a nice set of lean, strong muscles.

In the hideout's kitchen, Akame is chopping up ingredients for breakfast, and Yuuji takes up more than half of what she's doing.

Arata walks in and asked, "So what are we cooking today?" to which the red eyed beauty replies, "Croquette bowls" she said as she holds up a potato in her left hand.

' _Croquette bowls in the morning? Nothing less from assassins... damn.'_

When they were all famished from the meal, Arata seems to have a pot belly while, sitting next to him, Leone stretches her arms up as she yells a tone of relief, saying, "Thanks for the food!"

"My stomach's not looking too great..." As he rubs his enlarged body, Leone takes a glance at Arata.

"Huh? Mine and Sheele aren't awake yet?" The onyx eyed teen asked as he peers on over the two empty seats with each untouched meals to the right from Akame. Yuuji is sitting in between Akame and the Croquette bowls for the pink haired Tsundere and the purple haired air head.

"Yeah, but it's always been that way." Akame takes the bowl next to Yuuji, and eats in just seconds. The crimson eyed teen takes notice of this and grabs the other bowl and gave it to her. As the red eyed beauty takes the second bowl from Yuuji and begins to eat it, she feels the need to reward him somehow... so she used the chopsticks to hold on a piece of meat and then motions her lover to eat it. Akame blushes when Yuuji signals her to put the meat in his mouth, whilst closing his eyes in a cute manner. When they were both finished, the bowls were place back just as quickly as they ate it.

When Akame takes out a handkerchief to lightly clean her lips with her eyes closed, Arata asked with wide eyes, Leone did the same, "You ate that at an extremely fast rate, didn't you? Damn..."

Akame stands up and says, "Arata, we're making tuna bowls for lunch." As she said that, Sheele walks behind her to her seat.

"So that means the creation of tuna may include mustard and mayonnaise, as well as pickle for someone who loves it... I don't like pickles... so I'll make mines pickle less!" Yuuji exclaims as Arata stares at both him and Akame.

"Tuna sandwich sounds better..." Alas, he was ignored.

"Are (huh)? Where's my breakfast?" Sheele asked as she sat on her chair and stares at her empty bowl.

Somewhere secluded in the forest alongside the river, Najenda is sitting on a rock next to a gravely injured male Revolutionary Army spy.

"Well done. Where are the others?"

"I'm the only one who made it here." He said as he struggle a bit to speak.

"I see..."

The spy hands out a documented file to her as he said, "These are the names of supporters who've offered assistance when the revolt starts."

Najenda grabs it with her mechanical arm as she said, "I will take good care of it. Leave the rest to me."

With his dying breath, he said unto thee, for those are his final words, "Please... Ensure the revolution..." his right hand drops to the floor as life cease within him.

"Yes, no matter what."

...Later that night, Night Raid's meeting room...

"The target this time... is the rumored serial killer that is plaguing the Capital. Late at night he suddenly appears, and chops off the victim's head indiscriminately. It's unknown how many dozens of people he has killed so far." The boss said with a serious tone.

"And a third of those killed were part of the Imperial guard, right? So he must be strong to do all that." Arata puts in his personal opinion.

Lubbock looks at Najenda and says, "There's no mistaking it, he has to be Zank the Executioner."

"What's his story?" Arata asked.

Mine decides to answer it for him, but she instead says. "You've never heard of him? You must have really lived in the sticks if you are a country bumpkin, huh?"

Sheele raises her left hand as she says, "Pardon me, but I don't know who that is either."

"I think you've just forgotten, Sheele." The pink haired Tsundere replied.

"So, what kind of monster is he then?" Arata continuously asks.

Mine finally gave the persistent bastard an answer, "Originally, he was apparently the executioner in the largest prison in the capital. Because of the Prime Minister... there were many people to be executed, the numbers increased. Day after day, again and again, he kept cutting off the heads of those on their knees who were pleading for their lives. It seems that after years of this, these beheadings became a nasty habit of his."

"It wouldn't be strange that he lost a few loose screws with a job like that..." Arata commented.

"So, since executing prisoners started not to be enough for him, he then became a psychopathic killer who began to kill at random." Mine additionally explained to Arata.

Bulat joins in the topic as he explains, "He disappeared right around the time that a detainment force was sent out to find him. Who were to believe that he'd show up in the Capital?"

"What a dangerous guy, we need to find and kill the shit out of him!" Arata further elaborated as he throws a fist upward.

"Well, hold your horses, Arata."

"... Aniki?"

"Zank stole the warden's Teigu before leaving. And from then on, he became a serial killer. And so we should travel in pairs," Bulat grab's Arata's chin with his index finger and thumb with his sparkling face and then continues, "because if you ran into him without a partner... you'd be in big trouble."

' _I kind of get the feeling that I'm in another dilemma of danger at the moment. I'd rather want Mine as my partner...'_

"Hey boss... Did we ever find out what Teigu Zank has?" Mine inquired.

"Sadly, we're still looking into that."

' _Then he won't reveal things so easily... That's troublesome.'_ Leone thinks to herself.

"Well one way or another, if Akame or I were to find him, then you can consider Zank to be terminated to a crisp or poisoned." Yuuji adds in to the group's discussion.

"The meeting is now adjourn, go in pairs and eliminate this scum!" The boss orders every member of Night Raid in the room.

...Later that night, in the Capital streets...

Arata didn't get his chance to team up with Mine, because she's with Sheele, and Leone teamed up with Bulat while Lubbock is scouting near the area for any potential danger for the others. Instead, the onyx eyed teen went along with the strongest duo assassins.

"Yeah." Akame said as she looks at a map with a location marked on it. "Our search area is down this way."

"Seems like the citizens of the Capital are too scared of the killer to even come out at night anymore, huh?" Arata looks off to the side as he said.

"That actually makes things easier to-"

"Shit, hide." Yuuji said quickly as Akame muffles Arata's mouth and rushed down the row of houses and then hidden themselves behind a stone wall. The scene is a bit interesting because there isn't enough room for three, so Akame is sitting on between Yuuji's hips, causing him to smile with a blush, his heart beating rapidly as so as Akame with a tint of blush on her face.

"The Imperial Capital Guard." Yuuji spoke up after he clears up his throat as the city's guardsmen left.

"Even these guys have shown up... we need to be careful." Akame included it.

As the three of them got up and walked further into the section, Arata begins to asks, "Say, Akame... Can I ask you something before we start searching more?"

"Don't worry, I've brought emergency rations." Akame said with a thumbs up.

"That isn't what I wanted to ask... but exactly, what is a Teigu?"

"Things like this." Akame unsheathe her blade to Arata. Yuuji just lit up a fireball oh his right hand.

"I kind of get the idea, but it's still not enough."

"Well Arata, you can think of the character 'Tei' in Teigu for 'Emperor' or 'Empire' which means that it's a powerful weapon for only the strongest of warriors can wield them. Got it?" Yuuji tries to explain it to his best friend.

"Hmm~ I do, but I'm intrigued by the Teigu's history."

"So then, where should I start? Hmm~ About 1,000 years ago, after the great Empire was created, the Empire began to worry. The Teigu were instructed to be created by the orders of the First Emperor. To prevent this, he had gathered many materials and hired the greatest scientific minds from all over the world to make the strongest weapon and defenses. Although they are extremely powerful in some ways, Teigu are not indestructible, so they can be destroyed through beyond their limitation or by brutal force. Many weapon and armor type Teigu were forged from ultra rare metal, such as orichalcum. Teigu are not limited to one ability; some are known to have secret powers that are yet to be discovered, and some have powers that are lost to history. Legend says that many Teigu were created from the remains of the most dangerous of legendary ultra class danger beasts that have unique power, imbuing the equipment with special abilities. With the first Emperor's absolute power and limitless fortune, he accomplished a feat that is impossible in this current era. The results were the creation of the 48 deadly weapons, known as Teigu, but almost half of them were lost during a civil war about six centuries ago. Each and every one of them is said to be powerful beyond belief, such as mines. Each one holds the power of a thousand elite warriors. It's said that the Emperor's retainers, who the Teigu were given to, achieved greater military success than ever before. I can say it for a fact that my Teigu is very alive to me... because he even talks to me in a proper manner! For now, he's sleeping though."

"Okay then, poindexter, too much information..."

"Yuu-chan, what do you mean by 'he' talks to you?" Akame stares at Yuuji deeply in his crimson orbs with an intent to discover by what he meant by it. The red eyed teen continues to eat her little sandwich as she awaits an answer.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't fork over the information and tell you before when Arata and I joined up with Night Raid. I made a promised to keep his identity a secret until now, he trusts only to you, because we're together in love, and Arata as my best bud. To start it off, his name is Alastor, a great ultra class fire phoenix/dragon danger beast, a king of his kind, sealed within the forbidden flare fruit, which I ate years ago. He can only be destroyed if I die; thus my survivability is at an utmost importance to him.

"So what you're saying is that... you have a badass dragon within you and kept it a hush hush all along!?" Arata eyes increased exaggeratedly in large stars as for the hype is immense in quantity.

"Well~~ you can say that I~ got the Tatsumi (sleeping dragon) inside of me~." Yuuji said with a wink.

"Is he a part of you then?" Akame inquires further into this interesting topic.

"Quite literally, it seems that it may have been possible that our souls were fused together when I ate the fruit. That strange fruit has to be part of the puzzle that made the fusion to miraculously succeed. I've only read several mythologies about it, and based on the books, it's as rare enough as it is for the mera-mera no mi to appear in this world, as the only one of its kind obviously, and the transfusion with the soul of the consumer and the one that's trapped within the fruit. Shrouded in mystery, it is still yet unknown of what type of technique was used to seal Alastor..."

"Makes sense, since you do love to hunt, and meat of all things. Could it be synchronization in personality, or just good compatibility?" Arata comments his thoughts.

"Can he consume you?" Akame continues on with her sea of questions, slightly worried about Yuuji's current state with his Teigu.

"I'm pretty sure he can devour me, but that would mean his death in the process so it would be highly unlikely for him to do it. The best bet is that he might want to accomplish is to possess me if I allowed him or if I'm ever unconscious in a heat of battle, resulting my life on the line. And I believe I can use a technique that allows me to have the aspects of a fire dragon, scales and wings, and maybe even the size of Alastor... but that's still uncertain."

"That is incredibly awesome, Senpai!"

"I'm satisfied with your answers, thanks Yuu-chan, I'm glad to know that you'll be okay." Akame gives him a smile that melts his heart. The very image makes him blush.

"Why, anytime I'll h-hope to provide an answer to your questions, Akame-chan!" Yuuji smiles back, unknowingly the two hold hands as they walk along the street.

After a while of searching, Arata looks at the two and asks, "Is it that everyone has one of these Teigu, right?"

Akame replies back, "Yes. Everyone but the boss. My Teigu is the one cut killer 'Murasame'. A single cut from this accursed blade is certain death because the blade injects a cursed poison into any wound caused by it that will kill within seconds. There is no antidote for this poison. Also, just as people possess secret skills, so does the Teigu. Incursio, for instance, can take on the characteristics of its surroundings, allowing it to blend into it for a short time. With such strong abilities built into the Teigu, there has always been one 'iron rule' while using them... If two Teigu users with intent to kill clash, without fail, one of them will be a victim. In other words, if two Teigu users fight, only one will survive. Our target is Zank who has a Teigu. Even if you both strike at the same time in an encounter, the possibility that both will live is zero!"

"So even with a mere scratch, that blade will inflict mortal wound, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm lucky as hell to be alive that I wasn't stabbed by you since our first encounter... I probably wouldn't have survived without Senpai's intervention."

"Damn right you needed my help, Arata!"

While holding Yuuji's hand with her left, Akame lifted up her Teigu with her right hand, saying, "I've had this blade for a long time. It's become famous all over as the one slice, certain death demon sword."

"You aren't supposed to get well known, are you? But regardless, that's to be expected, isn't it? I mean, it's invincible like Senpai."

"No, this blade has a weakness."

"Such as?"

"Maintaining it is nerve-racking. You have to be extremely careful while sharpening it. If you accidentally cut your finger, you die instantly."

"Ah..." Arata let out a sweat drop.

"And in a battle, if you don't directly cut your opponent's skin, then the curse won't be executed."

"Facing someone like Aniki, It would be tough fighting an armored opponent, huh?"

"This is a one slice, certain death world to begin with. I try not to overestimate the abilities of the Teigu. As such, a Teigu's power shouldn't be relied on too heavily." Yuuji embraces his red eyed beauty in a hug, and then they continue onward with the search for Zank.

' _Akame... What kind of horrible things have you been through all this time...'_ Arata thought.

Standing above the clockwork tower amidst from the assassins of Night Raid is no other than Zank the executioner.

"Hnnnnn... It seems that assassins have now arrived, in addition to the slasher. My, what a dangerous city this is, hehe... so happy, so happy. ... Okay then... Which head should I go after first?" Zank zooms in with his Teigu as a middle eye, going through many members of Night Raid, until he spotted both Yuuji and Arata. "Ah, eyes filled with such passion for love, and another with a sense of duty. Admirable, admirable." Zank looks intently at Arata from a long distance. "... It's decided! The most delicious fruit are the ones that are just about to ripe."

Walking down the streets of the Capital, Akame, Yuuji and Arata saw a mini market (an especially secret revolutionary army owned store) and bought themselves some refreshments. Whilst drinking, they rested on a bench from the front of the store.

"Do you think he's coming tonight?" Arata asked, sitting from the far left.

"Perhaps he's roaming around our area, be vigilant." Akame replied from the far right.

"Either way, we have no choice but to wait patiently, I suppose. What do you think, Alastor?" Yuuji said from sitting between the two of them. The two gave Yuuji a curious gaze to see if they could hear Alastor speak, or not. To their amazement, they can hear a strong deep voice emanating within him, the tone from Alastor seems to contain wisdom and a vast amount of intelligence.

"Zank may have scouted out everyone, or killing random victims, so everyone must be on their guard."

"Thanks for the heads up, Alastor."

"That's interesting and all, but I gotta go somewhere."

"You're going to the bathroom, huh?" Akame said with her eyes closed, holding hands with Yuuji and the other with her snack still in place.

Arata walks over to an alley to take a leak. "Hahh, I'm kind of on edge tonight, even tenser from what Alastor said..." As he finished doing his business, Arata heard footsteps from his left. "Hmm?" Arata looks to the direction and spotted out what seems to be... a long silver haired loli?! The little girl walks away from Arata.

"Please don't go away, my lovely. There's a serial killer on the loose, and so I must protect you!" Arata ran after the girl who disappeared from the corner.

A while later, Yuuji and Akame walks over to where Arata supposedly took a leak... just to find out that no one is there.

As Arata tries to catch up with the silver haired loli, she finally stopped near an abandoned brick building with many surrounding stone columns. Inspecting the strange girl, Arata realize that she is wearing the standard uniform of the Afterlife school, a skirt with white petticoat underneath, white knee high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head, which keeps a part of her hair up. Being only 150 cm tall (4'11 feet), she is the perfect image as Arata's loli waifu.

Arata stares into her golden eyes, with hints of auburn/brown in certain shades, and then says, "If I'm not mistaken, then you must be Kanade-chan, right? Holy shit... have you truly been reincarnated into this world?"

The girl only smiles as Arata approaches her, "Anyways... I'm so happy you're here! I'll protect you in this world!" Arata then embrace her in a deep hug.

"How passionate, looks like I showed you something rather special..."

"Huh?" Arata looks up to see that he was hugging a 7 feet tall grinning man.

"Combaowa. (Evening)"

(Technically Konbanwa, but his mannerism makes it sound like that.)

Arata back away from the hug as he says, "Uwahh! Holy shit! My Kanade-chan turned into a strange old man!? Nooooo!" He yells as his image of Kanade shatters in his mind...

"Rather than calling me 'old man', I would prefer that you affectionately call me Zank the Executioner." The slasher revealed who he was as he takes out blades from his sleeves that are latched on his forearms.

"Kisama..." Arata emotionally takes out his blade as he his intent to kill spikes up.

"You've been separated from the others... If you wait, your two friends will eventually show up... But will you live long enough for that to happen... But why are you still thinking about the girl you saw?"

' _I will make him pay for ruining my reunion of the image of my perfect waifu from a Manga... But what the hell!? How did he read my thoughts...? Is that eye a Teigu!?"_

"Pinpon~ (Bingo)! Teigu 'Spectator'. One of its five visionary abilities, Perceptive Sight, I can read your thoughts by seeing your facial expressions, body languages, and stuff like that. Think of it as an extreme form of observation to the ultimate degree. If I get questions about you right, can I turn you into a shrunken head?"

"Like, fuck no, would I go for that! Holy shit, you're one talkative guy for a psychopathic murderer..."

"Talking is one of my hobbies after all. Oh, and by the way... the power I used to find you was 'far sight'. Whether it's night or foggy, I can see you clear as day!" Zank dodged from a slash from Arata as he distanced himself from the onyx eyed teen. "So~~ Happy! You figured you would try something because I was talking? It's completely useless. Because I can see everything that's going on in your little head." Zank points with his right index finger to his Teigu on the center of his forehead.

Arata charges towards Zank and tries to slash him again, but he failed to do so.

"You step into my space and attack with a slash from above. And then try to end it with an upswing of the blade to my midsection... which is... A feint... To leave me open for your thrust to my windpipe. So... is that what you were thinking?" The crazed grin does not leave Zank's face as he moves in to leave a deep wound across his chest. Arata manages to swiftly move out of harm's way, blocking the blade barely as he received a gash on his left thigh.

' _He's strong, I'll give him that. He's on a whole higher level from anyone I've fought before... fuck the usage of his Teigu!'_

"The look on the face of the one whose head I'm about to take... It's just so irresistible. Most of them have this completely blank look of surprise on their face. So? What I'm saying is that... what kind of facial expression will you show me, huh...?! Happy, happy~!"

"There's no way I'll lose my head to a fucker like you! My neck isn't that weak!"

Meanwhile, Akame and Yuuji are in search for Arata.

The red eyed teen unsheathes Murasame, as she says, "Arata... where have you gone...?" Yuuji walks next Akame and says, "C'mon to this direction, I can somewhat tell by sniffing out his scent."

Now back with Arata's fight...

"That's good. The young are so upfront and honest. Still think I'm a fucker now? Well, I like you, kid! So shall I add you to my head collection?

Arata receives multiple slashes from Zank's frontal assaults, leaving him covered in cuts and bruises.

"Happy, happy~~ I think I've hurt you just about enough now... I just love hearing someone beg for their life with that sort of look on their face. So I was careful not to damage you too much."

"What... the fuck... was that...?" Arata said in between deep breathing.

"Now..." Zank raise his hand as if gripping the air. "Beg for your life! You may even be able to buy enough time for your friends to show up."

Arata slowly gets into an offensive position as he says unto thee, "...you've got to be fucking kidding me. Do you really think that I'm that gullible to get on my knees and beg for an incompetent piece of shit who only knows how to decapitate people and then clean up their bloodied mess for my life!? And for ruining my perfect image of my perfect silver haired loli!? There's no way in hell that's ever going to happen!"

' _If he can read my mind then the answer is simple. I'll focus everything into this final attack!'_

"...Ohh? Quite valorous, aren't you? I'm sure your wounds are hurting, yet it's as if you want a master of decapitation like me to help you commit suicide."

"Fuck your shit!" Arata toke the element of surprise with his inhuman speed as he attacked Zank in a forward slash. Swift cut across his right eye, Zank made sure that Arata receives a deep nasty slash wound on his back.

"Heh. Got your bitch ass..."

' _He surpassed my expectations with a speed of that attack. This damn kid got my eye...'_

"And you... have the nerve to call yourself a 'master of decapitation'? Hah! Doesn't this mean you have failed to kill me...? You pathetic worthless dirt bag, don't make me laugh..."

And with that, Zank yells at Arata, telling him to shut up. When the executioner lost his cool and ran towards the onyx eyed teen's downed position, a wall of flame blocked his passage and a beautiful red eyed teen appears before Arata, from over the rooftop, defending the fellow Night Raid member as Yuuji stands besides her with flames engulfing his right arm.

Akame gives a small smile, as she says, "Good job riling him up. Emotionally speaking, it's your victory, Arata."

"Akame... Senpai!" The black haired teen smiles in relief, seeing as his two comrades came to his aid.

"Jeezzets Arata, we barely found you in the nick of time. A second later and something would've seriously happened. Saving your ass yet again... well, tend to his wounds Akame, I'll try to end this quickly."

"Hmmm... the ill reputed Akame and the demon sword, Murasame. I've wanted to meet you, and a flame user as a lover of yours? Happy, happy."

"I've wanted to meet you as well. Taking your life is my current mission, but Yuu-chan can do it." Akame went over to attend to Arata's wounds.

' _Transparent Sight!'_ Zank mentally thought as his Teigu power activates to examine Yuuji through his clothing, consisting of his usual open front shirt and black boxers underneath his black shorts with no belt, and inspected Akame's undergarments as well. _'I see. This guy only has a dagger belted to his left side, while Akame doesn't have any hidden weapons!'_

"Be careful, Senpai... with that eye, he can read your thoughts and body language!"

"Thanks for telling me... so that's the power of his Teigu, huh..." Yuuji starts to build his anger greatly from the way Zank looked at Akame with his eye's power.

"Well then... how dare he stare at my Akame..." Yuuji starts to pop his knuckles, for as he couldn't wait to kick ass. "Just because he can read my mind, doesn't mean he can keep up with my movements! Your ass is mine!" The crimson eyed teen charged towards Zank at an alarming rate, causing the cement he was standing on to erupt in pieces as the executioner go on the defensive maneuver. Barrage of punches and kicks went at him, skidding Zank backwards. Appearing to the left and right side at an extraordinary speed, Yuuji delivered a hard punch that made the user of Spectator backside crash against the stone column. He immediately, but barely, dodges a swift kick that was embedded within the column of stone and then Zank moves out of the way as Yuuji destroyed it with a simple diagonal upward kick.

' _How masterful... he has a mountain of close combat experience. And it isn't just his agility, either. He has excellent hand to hand strength to match, or even greater than that!'_ Zank thought as his grin stays as evil as it is.

"Amazing... Senpai is extremely agile... so that's a real fight between two Teigu users...!"

"Yuu-chan got this under control... but he would have finished this quickly if he had used his Alastor's power... so why isn't he using it?!" Akame worriedly express as Arata also wonders the same thing.

' _God... fuck this turd muffin, he keeps on relying his Teigu by reading my mind and body... if that's the case, then... how about I show him some morbid images of himself being tortured to excruciating levels... '_

"Ahh, you don't need to be filled with disturbing images, it's not healthy... how splendid! But Spectator has the ability to see the future as well! By seeing the tiniest muscle movements... I can see what you are planning to do next!"

Almost immediately, with Yuuji's quick movement, he smashed his right leg downward against the executioner... but to his surprise, Zank was still able to read his pattern as he parried his leg away and gave him a thrust wound deep into his chest cavity. The crimson eyed teen jump kicks away backward while covering his injury, blood seeping from the wound.

"Yuu-chan!/Senpai!" Akame's eyes widen as Arata couldn't believe what's happening.

' _This is one tricky opponent to handle; it would have been easier if you used my power...'_ Alastor mentally spoke to Yuuji.

' _If it weren't for his damn Teigu and that surprise attack, I would have had his ass by now...'_ Yuuji replied back.

' _Luckily for you, my powers passively heal your wounds, but not the core... so do try not worrying your beloved. So, why won't you use my powers?'_

' _He made this personally by staring at my Akame with those beady eyes of his... I want to kick his ass with my own raw strength... and call me crazy but I think he's the filthy shit that gave me the weird feeling of beating the life out of someone back when I've returned from the assassination job of eliminating the prime minister's relative...'_

' _Hmm... Well you need to put away that pride of yours because it'll get us killed, and who knows what trick he may have from his Teigu.'_

' _I'll do my best to keep that in mind Alastor... if only his blades would break...'_

"I tell you, that strange ability of fire you've released earlier that stopped me from finishing off your friend, and now you have an ultra class danger beast in your mind? Happy, happy! It makes me wonder if you are a biological Teigu since your mortal wound seems to be healed, or if it's a consumption type of Teigu like that one certain General of the empire..." With that said, Akame was relieved to hear it but still worries for Yuuji's safety.

"I could say the same to you, seeing that you know what I'm going to do before I can act upon it."

"I now know about the past assassination with Akame and you. Happy, happy~... Say, Fire Fist Ace... What do you do about the voices...?"

"...What voices?"

"Yes... the voices that never stops. The voices that drift us from hell... The moans of those who have been murdered. The ones that bear a grudge. Constantly calling for me to join them in hell. Since my time as an executioner, I've always heard them. But recently, they've been especially loud. I quiet them down by speaking. But how do you deal wi—"

"I don't hear anything. I've never heard of such disturbing noises. No voices. Nothing of the sorts. "

"...What? I thought that an assassin like you would share and understand this problem, but... how sad, it seems that I was mistaken!" As he yelled, Akame suddenly appeared in his place.

"It's because I love... What?! ...Akame?" Yuuji's eyes widen in realization that instead of Zank, it's the one he loves the most in the world.

"What's going on?" Akame asked as her assassin partner is starting to act strangely.

"Senpai! Snap out of it!"

"Illusionary sight. This ability finds the person most precious to you and shows them before your eyes."

"Yuu-chan! That's not me!" Akame yelled out, trying to grab his attention, but no luck.

"It's useless, Akame. For the one trapped in it, the illusion is absolute. He's in a loop of memories. Furthermore... no matter how skillful the person is. It's impossible for them to lay a hand on the one they love most... and not even the one in his head can interrupt his trance..." Yuuji drops to his knees as he smiles brightly as ever. "Die while smiling at the one you love most in this world! Ace!"

Zank charges in to take Yuuji's smiling head off... until someone stops his track yet again, and it was Akame this time.

"I will not allow the one precious to me to die." The red eyed teen begins her intervention by slashing Zank away from Yuuji.

"So now you want to join in as well? Happy, happy, but activating this ability twice is tiring. If you are a good as him, then I can't risk anything now, how depressing!"

Akame begins to mentally prepare herself for the worst, but what she saw shocked her eyes.

"...Kurome?"

"God damn it, you two! What you're seeing is an illusion!" Arata yelled at the two, and he received no responses. Yuuji smiles evermore as Akame couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"They're both in for it now! Die while gazing at your love one, Akame!"

Akame left a visible emotionless expression as she looks down and strikes horizontally with her Murasame from the incoming illusion. Zank blocks the attack just as he realizes the situation, sliding backwards from the mere force of her attack alone.

"Impossible... She didn't even falter... She's merciless...! How!? You should have been seeing the person you care most in this world besides Ace here!"

"It's because I loved her the most, that I wanted to kill her as swiftly as possible." Akame's eyes turned as cold itself, shadowing over as she stoically replied.

"She... what is she...!?"

"This fight is almost over..."

Zank looks at his duel blades from each of his forearm. _'Oh no... It's breaking!'_

"First I must destroy his weapon." Akame dashes towards him, intent to kill.

"Nuraaaaaahhh! You think you can kill me~~~!?"

As their blades collides in a furry amount of slashes, Zank's blades begins to crack even more.

' _I need to kill her first before Ace snaps out of his illusionary trap! I can see her next moves, so I have the upper hand!' Gah... I need to kill her now! But my blades are going to break before I can do that...!'_

And with that thought, Zank's blade broke to pieces as Akame vertically slashed it, incredibly powerful.

"Eliminate." Akame swiftly cuts his neck horizontally, ending him once and for all.

"Gahah!" blood spewed from Zank's mouth and neck as he fell on his back.

"So, how about it? You can no longer hear the moans of the dead, right?"

Zank's earpiece shatters as he fell to the ground. _'The voices have stopped...'_ He smiles from the thought.

"...hah... happy, happy... Arigatayo (I'm thankful)... Akame..."

Akame walks away from the smiling Zank, and now she walks towards a smiling Yuuji. The red eyed teen strikes Murasame into the air for the blood to escape from it before sheathing it, making the blade easier to clean later.

"Yuu-chan, that was an illusion, snap out of it." Yuuji sits there with a droopy smile as it seems that he had fallen asleep. Akame toke this as an opportunity to see if the tales are true about a lover's kiss that can wake up a princess in slumber, in this case it's a prince. As she kissed Yuuji, she felt a rather deep feeling coming from him. Lips entwine as one, making Akame's heart beat rapidly, and with that, Yuuji came to his senses. He was obviously blushing from what the red eyed girl is doing, but nevertheless, he accepts the affection and kissed her back greatly, taking the lead with his hands pulling Akame's waist to his own.

"This is a lovely moment and all for you two... but can I have some help here?" Arata asked as he laid there. The three man team picked themselves up to regroup with the rest, and then they all left for the hideout.

For the next few days, Arata sought out training from Sheele, as his mentor, and even learned her past, killing the ex-boyfriend who tries to harm her friend and then later joined Night Raid when she was a freelancing assassin, and how there is actually a screw loose somewhere in her mind that makes her a perfectly natural, and an on and off kill switch which grants her the talented assassin title. But as such an airhead, she rarely does any chores around the base as she fails to accomplish it, like the one time where she mistook sugar for salt from shopping and Leone laughed as she rolled around the ground at her mistake, or that other time where she was in charge of laundry, she accidentally washed Mine with the dirty clothing... But besides her airhead personality, she's the kindest person in Night Raid; therefore the boss concluded that she would make an excellent Sensei for Arata.

Everyone was surprised to realize the passive ability Yuuji has, and that Alastor resides within him. Nevertheless, everyone takes a liking to Alastor due to his respectable manner and an interesting danger beast that everyone thought to have been in pure fantasy.

...The next afternoon, after Arata's days of training, everyone is presented in the meeting room...

"Arata... your wounds are pretty much healed, right? The Teigu we took from Zank... I want you to try using it." Najenda motions for him to take it.

"So no one else wants it?" Arata asked.

"It's one Teigu per person." Bulat answers to Arata with a smile.

Lubbock looks at Arata and added in, "Because it takes considerable mental and physical strength to control them."

"The eye has many useful abilities; I guess I'll try it on." Arata place the Spectator on the center of his forehead.

"There was nothing about it in the book. But it's a Teigu after all, so I'm curious to see what it does..." Najenda's eyes curiously gazed towards Arata.

Akame points to herself as she says, "It has the ability to read minds, right? Try looking at me."

"Try me as well, Arata!" Yuuji jumps into the conversation.

The onyx eyed teen looks at the ceiling as he then says, "You two... want to eat meat tonight!"

With a surprised reaction, Akame and Yuuji replied in unison, "Exactly, perfectly amazing!"

Leone had her arms crossed as she says, "No. He still hasn't activated its ability yet."

Mine did the same as she has a weary expression, "I don't want him to read my mind. If it has five different visionary abilities, try one of the others."

Arata whispers to himself, "Damn, all she does is bitching around... which I love. ...Okay then. Activate, clear sight!" But when the eye does activate on command, Yuuji instinct's kicks in and hugs Akame's body from Arata's line of sight.

"Yuu-chan?"

"I'm sorry Akame, but my instinct tells me that if I don't do this... then I'll accidentally kill someone." The crimson eyed teen replied back as he hugs her tightly, his back is looking at Arata.

"Well, do you see anything?" Mine asks as she walks a bit closer.

"Holy... shit... I'm in heaven..." Arata's face lit up in mad blush as he stares at Mine's pink pantsu and bra, they are visible in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mine asked as she slightly bends down to her knee level.

' _This is the most fantastical ability ever! The Teigu are amazing...'_

Arata suddenly fell to the ground, as he asks, "Huh? Wh... What's going on... I suddenly feel exhausted..."

"Shit, it's rejecting him!" Lubbock exclaims.

"Hurry and take it off!" Akame commanded Arata, but Yuuji quickly appear next to him and removed the Spectator and tossed it to the boss.

Najenda says, "It's the compatibility... it seems this Teigu isn't suited to you."

"You were thinking about how uncool it looked or something weren't you? The user's first impression of the Teigu is important, you know?" Mine expresses her thoughts.

"Umm... no, that wasn't the reason. It was far more amazing than anything I thought were possible, I was thinking of the trouble I might get into..."

"Like as such?"

"That's for you to guess Mine, and by the way, thanks for the treat!" Arata thumbs up as drool came out of his lips, leaving Mine to wonder what he could have meant by that last part. Except the last part where she remembers the morning peeping incident, but it still somewhat confuses her.

The boss stares intently at Spectator as she says, "This will need to be sent to the Revolutionary Army HQ then. It'll need to be analyzed so it can become a part of our fighting force."

Akame looks at Arata's face as if answering the question in his mind, "While we are an assassination team, collecting the lost Teigu is one of our sub-missions. When we run into enemies who possess a Teigu, like Zank did... We take them... Even the weakest of them are invaluable..."

"The more we have, the stronger the army becomes. So speaking of Teigu, which one is the strongest?" Arata asks with his eyes closed.

After some pause, Najenda answers, "Their use and capability changes... But if I had to say..." She places her mechanical hand to cover her eye patch. "The ice manipulation Teigu... is what I think. Luckily for us, its user is currently busy conquering the northern tribes, and we at least have Yuuji's Teigu to counter hers if she returns... fire and ice, are natural enemies after all."

Lubbock decides to explain a bit about the tribes. "Because the people of the north are very strong, they even have their own hero."

Arata perks up from his words as he replies, "I've heard about him. The hero of the north, Numa Seika, is a prince of the northern tribes. With his spear, he has never lost a battle. He's a brilliant tactical genius who the northern have absolute faith in, currently the Empire's greatest threat. His powerful army uses the country's most fortified city as base of operations. They've even become strong enough to invade the Empire!"

Lubbock nods from Arata's information, but he adds in, "But in order to keep that from happening, the Empire dispatched an expeditionary force to subjugate the northern tribes. But there's no reason to worry yet. Even with that woman as their general, it'll take at least a year or two to take control of the north."

Arata smiles as he says, "That just mean that the stronger the enemy, the better chance of us collecting more and more Teigu, after all."

"Well for now... everyone train. Arata, you will be on a scouting mission with Leone. This meeting is now adjourn, dismiss."

...In the northern lands, the fortified city...

There were many bodies incased in ice front the city's entrance to the very center, and many were tied to a spear to be left starving as they were thoroughly tortured, eyes and lips sowed shut. The general of the Empire's army is sitting on her makeshift ice throne. Kneeling before the general is none one other than the hero of the north, who is licking her boots like a dog.

A soldier came up to her as he says, "The northerners were defeated in a blink of an eye. That's our general for you!"

The general exhales first, and then says, "Their army, people, and pride were so easily crushed, huh... And this is their supposed hero...? How worthless. Die! Dog!" She proceeds to kick the head clean off from Numa's body, all the while she bores a face of disinterest as she rests her chin on her hand. As blood splashes on the faces of the soldiers, the general says, "Somewhere out there... Is there an enemy that can truly satisfy me...?" Her name is Esdese, her personality is a sadist, and she is considered to be the Empire's strongest.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well... school's is now out and I've somehow survived the first week... believe me when i say that this chapter was meant to be released the week earlier, but I had to mentally prepare for another high school year. Good news is, is that this will be my final year of high school! Bad news is that I have trigonometry ;-; hopefully the next chapter will progress faster than this slow update... gomenasai~!**

 **I'm trying to get the Naruto fanfic done with the first chapter... But I can't think as much as I was before school started... I'm sorry! On the bright side, it seems like I'll be able to start on a new fanfic. It's going to be Gate: Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri and I'm debating whether or not if I should make it a crossover or not...**

 **And like I have said in the last time, thank you for reading my story and I'll see you in the next chapter, goodbye~.**


	5. Chapter 5: Obliterate their Justice

**Chapter 5: Obliterate their Justice**

In the dawn of the morning, more like 10:21 A.M., the bustling street of the capital were filled to the brim with people who are trying to make a profitable gain in the bazaar, selling stocks for those who are interested in their products. Leone, Arata were assigned on a scouting mission today. Yuuji decided not to join them because he is obviously partnered up with the one whom he loves.

Arata walks around with Leone, thinking, _'Reminds me of that one time I've spent scouting with Mine... that was a great experience!'_

Whenever someone looks at Leone, it seems that they are acquainted with her. A woman gives her a friendly greeting; an older woman asks if she could use another shoulder massage the next time she comes by. A strong young looking man says, "Lookin' hot today, babe! Come drink with us tonight!" while another man, sitting on a wooden chair, also commented, "Yeah, come hang out with us, Leone!"

"It's a lot livelier than the average slum, huh?" Arata asks.

"Souls as strong as weeds... It's what happens when you struggle to survive all your life." Leone answers as she waves off to the people she recognizes.

"It really looks like that you are awfully popular around here though."

"It is my hometown after all, was born and raised here!" Leone smiles as she continues to talk, "I made a name for myself working at a local massage parlor..." The blonde haired Onee-chan was cut off as three men down the block runs straight for her, yelling out, "There she is! It's Leone!"

"I'll have you pay your drinking bill!"

"It's time to settle your gambling debts!"

"I want the money that you scammed off my brother!"

As they both started sprinting from them, Leone asks Arata, "What'cha think? Interesting place, huh?"

"Interesting!? I'm more worried about what would these guys do to you afterwards!"

While the two of them run away, something new happens in the Imperial Palace.

...In the audience room of the Palace...

A soldier reports in to the Emperor, kneeing down as he said, "I have a report. It's about generals Nakakido and Hemi. They are gone. They have joined up with the rebel army!"

Many military strategists begin to say, "The military genius Nakakido has..."

"This will make the rebel army a much bigger threat..."

"If we don't get a handle on this, the Empire-"

The child emperor stands up from his throne and spoke his mind openly with the other, "Do not let your thoughts run away with you! After all, they are down in the south... we can deal with them at any time! The rebels gathering together just mean that they will be easier to clean up!"

"... So, did I handle that well, prime minister?" He turns his head towards him for an answer, while the others were snapped out of their depressing thoughts on the situation.

The pig of a minister grotesquely eats on a large piece of steak as he responds, "Ufufu... As always, your majesty is a mountain of calm in the sea of chaos. We have a closer problem than some far away rebel army. This is the problem that we should be focusing on. The leader of the Imperial guard assassinated. My own blood relative, Iwokaru, is dead! Even that crazed serial killer was killed by Night Raid, and they kept his Teigu! I want them to be dealt with so badly...! I've been so obsessed with this that I have gained weight...!" If he hasn't been eating so much, then he wouldn't obtain a nasty habit of devouring more food when under pressure.

"Are there not professionals searching for their hideout?" The emperor inquired.

"They haven't been in contact. They're probably dead, but I have another plan."

"Oh?"

"I've already called in someone reliable to help me express my uncontrollable rage! The one who recently succeeded in subjugating the northern tribes... I have called for general Esdese to return to the capital."

Causing everyone in the room to be alerted of the news, one of the strategists asks, "B...But grand general Budou is in command of the capital forces, is he not!?" frightened as he tries to find an alternative solution than to bring in a sadist back to the capital.

"But to ask the grand general to do something as low as hunting rebels would be an unforgiveable wound to his pride, would it not?"

The child emperor appears to be in deep thought, "Esdese, hmmmm... She is a hero that rivals the power of general Budou. I'm relieved! She is the ice hearted woman who executed 400,000 enemies by burying them alive."

The prime minister reach out his hands before making a fist as he says, "She will bring to task the hopelessly incompetent imperial guard. This is no longer a question of life or death! These animals are getting stronger day by day. She shall hunt them down and kill them all!" With a twisted face, Honest's words are absolute and Night Raid will have to defeat another difficult foe.

...Back to Arata...

"I don't think they will be following us this far. Right Leo...ne?" Arata looks around to see that he lost sight of the blonde.

' _Ah shit! I lost her and I don't know where I am either...! And we also have a job to do tonight!'_

Being the idiot he can be at times, Arata runs around in place while a girl of auburn hair and eyes watches him from nearby. She is currently wearing a military uniform, attired in upper body armor, with a long ponytail that almost reached the ground and being at a height of 5 feet and 4 inches.

"Oh my, my justice sensor is acting up! You there! Can I help you with something?" asked the woman as she jogs towards Arata.

The onyx eyed teen looks over to her and says quietly to himself, "Those clothes... are from the Imperial guard..." thinking to himself about the time when he met Ogre the demon.

"I am Seryuu of the capital guard forces. A warrior of justice!" the woman announces herself while saluting in a cheerful, yet professional, voice.

Arata was surprised to find out a little dog next to Seryuu. "Kyuu~~~~nn Kyuu~!"

"Are you hungry, Koro-chan? Just hang in there a little longer, okay?" The young woman asks as she sits down with her left arm wrapping around her legs.

' _A cute little white fur colored puppy standing on it's black colored back legs?'_ Arata thought as he quickly says, "Aw is that what I think it is? What's that derpy kawaii looking thing? Assuming that he is a male, of course..." Arata loves dogs; the sole fact is that he used to have a dog of his own... until he had to put the dog up for adoption for he was too dang poor. And another reason was that he has a very nasty allergy with cats, not a cat person it seems. He agrees that kittens are adorable, but just from a cat's hair brushing against his skin will cause an allergic reaction, such as watery, itchy balls of eyes. Arata will hands down don't care if the cat becomes a neko loli tsundere girl; ears and tail, he would disregard his allergy and go crazy for all that is a loli waifu.

"Hahaha, Koro is just the cutest! But he's no regular dog; he is a Teigu called 'Hecaton Chires'. But please don't worry about it. He's harmless to all except for those who embrace evil."

' _...! Holy shit! That dog was written about in the Teigu collection book!'_

"By the way, what seems to be the problem?"

Arata begins to scratch the back of his head as he says, "Ah~~ well I seem to have lost my track. But I do know of the name of a bar where I'm supposed to meet my friend, unfortunately I've gotten my sorry ass lost..."

"We can't have that! I'll show you the way while I continue my patrol, this way." With unnerving determination, Seryuu yanked Koro to her side, holding the biological Teigu with her right arm and gently holds Arata's left hand with her right. "Let's get you to where you need to be, okay?"

Koro suddenly jumps off from Seryuu's grasp and started to bark cutely while bouncing up and down, "Kyuu~! Kyuu~~~ Kyuuuu~~!"

"Do all of the imperial guards have these living Teigu like this derpy dog?" Arata inquires.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm the only one who possesses a Teigu." Koro seems to be angry at this point by reading his body language, probably because Arata keeps calling him derpy, although his weird cute face says otherwise.

"Koro-chan is... oh... That's the name I gave him. He won't move unless his user has perfect compatibility with him, you see. It was among the higher ups, there were none who were compatible. So they test the compatibility of those even in the lower ranks. During my physical exam, it seems that Koro-chan responded to the justice in my heart. And so, he's now my partner! Right, Koro-chan?"

"Kyuu~~!"

 _'Could it be koroshiya, meaning professional killer?! So that dog has to be dangerous! Yabai...(Damn)'_

"Hmm... could it be possible that those guys had done something suspicious that made them incompatible with Koro?"

"They must've not had the same burning desire for peace and justice as I do."

"That makes a lot of sense..." Arata thought, but he knows it's bullshit and that the majority of the imperial guards are corrupted. The girl before him truly wants a better world to rid of evil, but could their path be the same, or not?

A while later as the sun was setting down from searching; it seems that Seryuu has successfully led Arata to the correct bar.

"Well then, this is the place you were looking for."

"Thank you very much for your assistance."

The auburn haired girl quickly replied as she proudly saluted, "Don't mention it! Please call me if you chance upon any evil. I'll immediately destroy it for you!"

"Ahahaha, that's reassuring."

"Let's go Koro-chan; you're still hungry, right? How does five death-row prisoners sound?"  
"Kyuuuuu~~~!" Koro replies as he and Seryuu runs back to her patrolling route.

' _Wait... what the fuck!? Is she joking? Please tell me I've heard that wrong, it must've been a type of snack or something... aah never mind this Capital is fucked up beyond all reason.'_ Arata takes in a fresh air of breath before thinking. _'An imperial guard Teigu user, huh... it certainly seems dangerous... dangerously cute! But sounds terrifying, so if it eats human flesh and have craving to eat from what the user deems to be evil... then I'll need to urgently report this to the boss as soon as I am able...'_ Arata starts walking to where he is supposed to rendezvous with Leone in case they got separated.

' _Helping someone on a whim is good and all, but I must hurry and find that Night Raid group... Captain Ogre...'_ Seryuu tears up a bit as she starts to remember the days of training under the demon, Ogre. _'That difficult Teigu has chosen me. I have made myself stronger. Justice shall never yield to evil! That's what my papa who died in the line of duty always said!'_ The auburn haired girl remembers from obtaining a sort of trump card Ogre had mention to her, from a doctor friend that wishes to conduct an experiment that will be painful on even excruciating level to the point the subject were to wish they were dead. But Seryuu nevertheless accepted the deal in order for her to attain the skills necessary to defeat evil...

' _The evil... that killed my teacher, Captain Ogre...! Night Raid... I will never forgive you!'_ What a shame that the auburn haired girl can't even realize that her Sensei is a scum and a worthless piece of shit that terribly caused a lot of chaos and death to the innocent. Have she not even once found that out suspicious?!

Having to meet up with Leone and went to the rooftop until the time of night, Arata was still a bit upset that the blonde had somewhat ditched him in the middle of the day during their escape earlier today.

"So, this is the red-light district, huh...? It definitely makes your heart beat faster." Arata said as he crouched to see many shady people and prostitutes on the street, and then the drunk. He thought that Leone and Yuuji would love to go crazy and drink non-stop at this place.

"That straight forwardness is kind of cute, kid. Okay then, time to work. I've got debts to pay! Transform! Lionelle!" Leone's body altered into a more lion like feature, causing Arata to clap and smile from witnessing this amazing transformation.

"Alright! Changing into this form always gets me excited! Okay, let's sneak in, we've got killing to do Arata." Leone picks up the black haired teen in a bridal carriage position. He knows what's going to happen next, so he yells, "Let's do thi-" and then the blonde immediately dashed from one rooftop to another in a graceful leap in which Arata was almost surprised; however, he knew that she would do something like this.

The guards never suspected them as Leone lands on the targeted rooftop, sliding when she did before she says, "Phew, made it!" smiling as she poses while Arata replies, "So that's what you meant by 'sneak in'? At least it was effective, by all means."

"Over here, over here. Hurry up!" Leone motions for Arata to get up from his knees to see what she found.

"Look." As the onyx eyed teen viewed from a piece of a square removable ceiling, courtesy of Leone, he seen something truly despicable. A room filled with drugged girls whom probably can't even realize the state of situation they are in currently. Arata is smart enough to not say something stupid to get himself caught, so he studied the two who entered the room. The big guy is most likely a henchman who works for the boss for this mission. One of them has an eye patch over his right, and medium build, while the other one is behind him and looks like a heavy build.

The patchy eyed boss says, "Ohoooo~~ Very nice, very nice. Hey there girls. If you keep earning money well, I'll make sure to send around some more 'medicine', alright girls?"

"Oka~~~~~yy." The women responded with lust in their voices.

"Mmm? Hey boss... take a look at this one."

As he grabbed his attention, the eyed patched man looks with disgust on his face. "Ahhh, damn it. This one's done for. She smells like rotten fish. She's broke."

That said woman looks at the henchman and clings to his leg as she says, "Hahhhh... I need some of your drugs~~"

"Deal with her. We'll get a new broad to take her place." With that being told, the henchman strikes the woman and as it seems that the attack hit a vital point in her neck, fatally killing her. Leone eyes sharpen with an icy cold glare at what happened.

"We'll have to call up another stupid bitch from the slums, right?" The big man said while wiping his blood stained fist.

"Yeah, those good for nothings will do anything as long as they get paid after all."

Arata knew that Yuuji would end them right on the spot if he had seen this. "So these are the bastards that were specified in the request then... un fucking forgivable!"

Leone looks down as she responds, "The one he just hit... was someone I knew from the slums..." Then the blonde stood up with an angered expression, while making a fist against the palm of her other hand, "They make me sick... Let's put an end to their shady business permanently!"

"As Senpai would say... with pleasure, especially after hearing Sheele's story, I have nothing more but to contempt for people who does these things..."

A little later, before Arata and Leone burst in for the party, the boss sits in a room with his bodyguards as one of the women serves him sake.

"Boss... It's about time we expand our drug delivery route, don't you think?" The same big guy said. He would probably be considered as his right hand man.

"True, huh... wonder if we should ever go over to Chibul-sama's place to discuss it."

And then Leone and Arata destroyed the ceiling, making a dramatic entrance, as he says to all of the targets in the room, "The only place you fuckers are going... Is hell!"

The heavy build man had a shock expression filled with fright as he stutters, "I...Intruders! Kill them!" And then the guards ran towards the two.

In retaliation, Arata draws out his blade and easily cuts down two guards in one swift motion, and then he dashed to one of them and slashed across his abdomen, revealing a bloody gush and spilled intestines.

Leone was surrounded by seven men with their blades that varied in sizes drawn out. "Our targets are the drug smuggling ring leaders... but you also share their guilt... so you lot can all die together." Leone pulls back her right fist behind her hand as she quickly bashed in the 4 men in front of her, and then she mischievously grins as she swings her right leg hard against the other 3, sending them flying across the room and creating a crack on the wall from the mere impact of the blow.

The terrified man who ordered them to kill them had a horrified expression as he saw the dead bodyguard's face, so he takes out a concealed handgun and screams out, "D...Don't fuck with me! If you think I'm going down that easily, you've got another come-" Couldn't even finish his sentence as for Arata appeared before him in an instance, remarkable speed, and cuts him in half, separating him from his lower half of a body. With a priceless look on his face, leaving a blank expression, while still holding onto the gun without even having the time to pull on the trigger.

Before the boss could ask anything, Leone grabs him up by the neck, smiling.

"Gah... Wha-what do you want...? Money... drugs? I'll give you whatever you want if you'll just let me go!" The boss pleaded for his life.

"I don't want either of those things. What I want from you... is your life." Leone grips a harder on his throat as he tries to ask, "Wh... Who the hell are you guys..."

"We're nobodies!" Leone mega punched the man as she continues to say, "Therefore... Disposing of society's trash suits us perfectly fine." The man had a hole formed on his shirt from the punch as it appears that it critically killed him. A perfect K.O or more like killing the shit out of him as Yuuji would have said it.

As Arata walks along besides Leone around the Capital, perhaps on their way to Night Raid's base, he asks her, "So hey, what's going to happen to all those broken down girls now?"

"That's not our problem, is it?" The blonde said while having her arms up behind her head.

"I guess so, but..."

"There's an old doctor in the slums they can all be taken to... though he isn't all that skilled. We'll see him and explain the situation. He's got a thing for young girls, so I'm sure he'll be happy to help them."

"Onee-chan..."

"But the possibility of saving them isn't all that high in the first place..."

"...ahhahaha. You can say whatever you want, but you are a kind person at heart, aren't you?" Arata gives out a smirk as Leone starts to rub her head.

"It's only because I know some of those women."

"Whatever the reason is fine. As long as we can give them a bit of a hope to live is good enough." A little grin forms on his face.

Leone blushes from Arata's confession, then she starts leaning in a bit closer to him without onyx eyed teen to even notice it. "...Arata. I've thought this about you from the beginning, but~~" Leone grabs his cheeks with her right hand softly as she pulls him in for her to lick his left ear gently, saying, "When you make that sort of face... It's rea~~lly cute..."

"Umm... uh... ah... w-w-what did you do just now?" Arata backs away slowly, touching the right side of his blushing face.

Leone smiles intently as she places her hands on her hips, "Fufufu... I was literally marking you, so if you grow up to be a good man, you're mine."

"Um... I... but..." Arata couldn't say what he wanted. He thought about saying that he was in love with Mine... but an animal cutie like Leone cannot make him say no, he just has a fetish for that sort of stuff just like his Senpai except that he got it from reading a tasty doujinshi and not from his older bro.

As for Arata, he looks down blushing while Leone says, "...so. I wonder how the others are doing."

...Somewhere in the forest near the Capital...

Sheele and Mine are sprinting as a pair, away from the location in the Capital whereas they've assassinated their target and things got a bit messy.

"That Chibul guy was way too wary of attacks." The pink haired tsundere said.

"But in the end, it didn't cause too many problems."

Both Sheele and Mine's attention were distracted as they dodged away a preemptive attack from a girl with an auburn ponytail.

"An enemy...!?" Mine skids away from the imperial guard, as her outfit gave away who she is.

' _Who is this bitch... I didn't even notice her at all... and she seems different from the other imperial guards...'_

Seryuu looks at the wanted poster that has Sheele's face plastered on it.

"...I knew it. It's the same face as on the wanted poster... You are definitely Sheele of Night Raid! And judging from the Teigu she has in her hand, the other girl is also a member of Night Raid! Hiding myself and waiting night after night was definitely worth it... because finally... I have fi~~~~nally tracked you down, Night Raid!" With an evil smirk and a crazy as all hell expression, she announces, "Imperial guard forces... Seryuu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice I will absolutely make you evildoers pay here and now!" Seryuu points out as she crosses her arms with Koro by her side, Mine and Sheele readying themselves for the attack.

Because of their power, when Teigu users clash, "Death" is called to the field. Even in this battle that's about to begin, there is no exceptions!

The showdown between the three takes place in front of a clockwork tower, outside of the Capital's walls. Mine is the first to speak up.

"So you know who we are, then why are you here? I don't think you came here just to die..."

Corruption and anger filled Seryuu's crazy eyes as she stares, pointing at Mine and Sheele who were standing next to each other, "No matter what happens... I will deliver justice! For my father who fell in the line of duty to villains like you! And for my beloved teacher who was murdered by you and your friends! You all will never be forgiven!" The crazy bitch still doesn't know that they were both evil with a twisted sense of justice; thus their inevitable death.

"She's really intent on doing this, huh? Okay then, the first to strike has the advantage!" Mine sets Pumpkin into machine gun mode and fires barrage of energy shots towards Seryuu. The auburn haired girl continues to stay in place as Koro quickly moves in front of her. "Kyuuah!"

As the attack cause a cloud around the target, Mine says, "... Did I get her?" and it appears that Koro got fucking huge, possibly 13 feet tall of an over sized fur cushion! No wonder Seryuu is so confident...

Sheele was the one to figured it out as she says, "Mine, that thing is a Teigu!"

"Seems like it, but that's a biological Teigu, right...?"

"Tonfa gun!" Seryuu pulls out a duel submachine gun and shoots at the duo assassin, luckily for them, evasion is a success.

' _I don't think attacking from this distance would be very effective'_

"Koro! Prey!" With that commandment, Koro went into a devouring position as it tries to gobble up either one of the assassins. The biological Teigu went after Sheele. Fortunately, the purple haired assassin cuts it in half thanks to Extase.

"I'm sorry." Sheele apologizes as she throws off the blood of her giant pair of scissors.

Koro suddenly rejuvenated back together, angrier as it has black abyss eyes that crave for revenge. Then Mine shot a powered beam to Koro, knocking him back towards Seryuu's position, and most importantly, away from her partner.

"Don't you remember what was written in the book, Sheele? Biological type Teigu have a core hidden somewhere in their bodies. If you don't destroy that, it'll just continue regenerating. It doesn't have a heart, so even Akame's Murasame wouldn't be able to kill it."

"It would seem we have a somewhat troublesome opponent this time, huh?" Sheele supplied a comment.

"Koro! Arms!"

"Kyuuuuuuuuu..." The said Teigu grew extremely empowered pair of arms, ridiculous for a damn biological dog of a weapon!

"Gross... it looks like we don't have any choice but to do that, Sheele."

"I understand."

"Pulverize!" Seryuu commanded.

"Ki~Shaaaaaa!" Koro unleash out a full frontal volley of punches that's going straight for Mine.

"What the hell?! There's no way to dodge!" The pink haired tsundere exclaims. It seems they're knee deep in shit as it is now.

"Mine! Get behind me!" Sheele stood against Koro's attacks, defending her partner, with her Teigu as a shield.

"Ku... Strong..."

Seryuu takes out a whistle and blows into it, calling in her allies.

"A storm of attacks... and she's called for reinforcements... This is what I would call... being in a pinch!"

Mine leaps into the air to avoid hurting her teammate, "Let's do this!" Then she shoots out a rather large beam that engulfs Koro in his entire form as it seemingly melts him down to the insides of his flesh.

"Its power increased?! But...!" Koro seems to have only shrunk a bit in size.

"Shit! It's already started regenerating, what unbelievable force..."

"Don't underestimate Koro's durability..."

"The Teigu are just tools." Sheele replies as she nears in closer to chop Seryuu in half. "All I need to do is kill its user to make it stop!"

' _Was she aiming for me from the start!?'_

' _I'll use my secret skill~~'_ Sheele thought.

"Ecstasy!" The purple haired lady yells as she used her trump card, blinding Seryuu.

"The metal is generating light!? This ability can't...!"

"It's over."

"Ah..." The auburn haired girl desperately tries to defend herself by blocking off Sheele's strikes with the tip of the sub-machine guns.

' _So the user herself is strong as well'_

Koro regain its senses from Extase's flash and realize that Seryuu is in danger, so it disregarded Mine to save its master, but instead lost its footing as the tsundere blasts a hole in its leg.

"Did you forget about me~? I won't let a mutt run away from my sights!

' _It may be too strong for me to take it down, even in a pinch... but keeping it occupied should be enough... I can try to find its core by process of elimination.'_

As Sheele was fighting Seryuu, the auburn haired girl accidentally dropped her right gun and shielded both arms from Extase's cut, cutting of both her arms.

' _She sacrificed her arms to prevent a killing blow. But either way, it's over with this next attack...!'_

"Justice will always win!" Seryuu surprised Sheele as she pops out a gun from where her arms were attached to.

' _Body modification!?'_

"This is the trump card given to me by my captain! Take this~!" She takes the element of surprise and tries to shoot down Sheele, but fails to do so as Sheele quickly blocks it with her giant pair of scissor.

"Guhh I'm not done yet!"

 _Koro will overheat and be unusable for a few days if I do this... but I have no choice!'_

"Koro! Secret skill, Berserker!" The cute white dog that was standing on its back legs, suddenly got bigger and more powerful as pack full of muscles spread about its body as the fur changed from white to red.

"Guooooaaarrrrr!" Koro roar was so shattering that it caused the two assassins to cover their eardrums from bleeding and possibly permanent deaf.

"Uwaaahhh!"

"Ku..."

' _So she had a secret skill as well!'_ Mine thought, but it was cut short as Hekatonkheires got her within its grasp.

"Damn..."

"Mine!"

"Crush her!" Seryuu yelled as her face contorted itself into that of a demon.

"Uuu... uuu... aaahhh!" Mine starts to scream as Koro grips harder onto her, the small frame fragile body of the pink haired tsundere. As she screams more, tears start to overflow from her eyes, streaming down her checks.

And then somehow... somewhere, Arata grips his chest where his heart is at as he feels disheartened and broken while walking with Leone back to the base from having a chat with the old doctor to 'take care' of the girls.

"Aaahhhhhhh! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mine cries out evermore as the bones of her arms starts to cringe up and creak more and more and close to breaking into fragments, and then utterly her rib cage will break along with her internal organs.

Sheele will bear witness no longer as she has jumped towards the arm that imprisoned Mine and cuts it off from gripping her.

"Sheele!" The tsundere cries out in joy from being saved.

"I seem to have made it just in time!"

Then suddenly, a gunshot wound appears right below where her heart would have been hit. Mine stares with widen eyes as she couldn't believe what's happening right now.

"My body... won't move..." This is bad for the purple haired assassin as Koro is charging towards her. The bullet must have been grazed by paralysis.

' _Execution of the just!'_ Seryuu mentally thought with a completely evil grin, biting down on a barrel from where the shot was fired within her mouth.

Hekatonkheires bites on the upper portion of Sheele as the lower half of her was dismembered. Mine stares helplessly, still injured from Koro, she never felt so useless ever in her life at this very moment.

"Shee... Sheeeeeeleeeeeee!" Tears never ending falls from her face as she grips on Pumpkin even while her elbows were bleeding from being crushed. Seryuu has a face of glee, clearly pleased that her twisted justice was about to be fulfilled.

' _How dare you... How dare you do that to Sheele... I-I'll destroy you!'_

"Over there! They are battling!" Groups of imperial guards came as reinforcement for Seryuu. "Call for more back up!" A female officer yelled as troops pour in from one side in large numbers.

Suddenly, a blinding light appears in the sky, stopping the imperial defense force in their path towards Mine.

"What!?"

"What the hell is this light!?"

"Be careful! Something's going on!"

Mine looks over to where Sheele right arm is still holding onto Extase, as her lips spoke out, "Ecs...tasy..."

"Sheele!" Mine screams out for her beloved partner.

"You need to get out of her now... Mine..."

Seryuu sees where the light is coming from as she says, "That woman... she's still fighting in that state...?!"

"But you..." Mine looks up to see Sheele one more time, a smiling form plastered on her face as she knows that Mine needs to escape so that her attempts wouldn't be in vain, damn it...

' _I'm happy... that I was able to be useful in the end...'_

"Koro! Hurry up and put an end to her!"

' _Night Raid...The place where I belong... it was really fun...'_ Sheele remembers all the fond memories from every member within the assassination crew, even times where she had caught Yuuji and Akame's making out and once with Mine and Arata on a accident.

' _I'm sorry... Arata... Yuuji... it looks like I won't be able to see you two again...'_

Regrettably, Night Raid has lost the kindest member of the team...

"Hey... what was that light just now...?" A guard asked.

"Hey, Seryuu... Are you alright?" A fellow ally asks as later his face turns into a frightened expression as he has realized that the chick has lost her fucking marbles. But since when? Now that's a question...

"Ahaha. Ahaha... I did it...! Even though she abandoned her evil comrade, I fought well... What a half-hearted person..."

Seryuu then raises up her dismembered arms with a smiling expression of pure bliss, ignoring the pain, as she says, "Papa... I defeated the evil villain on my own! The light of justice shines upon the world! Ahaha! Ahahahaha... Ahahahahahahaha..." The reinforcements stare at her as they had found out that she's completely insane.

...Two hours later, Night Raid's hideout...

Arata couldn't get the feeling out of his chest as he felt like a tear of a maiden was painfully extracted.

"Mellorine~!" Arata yells out as Yuuji walks into the living room, giving him a weird look.

"What's gotten into you?" The crimson eyed teen raised a right eyebrow as he sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't know... I just felt a while back that someone needed me to protect them, and I only hoped for it to not actually happen."

"That is strange." So he says for he will do anything for Akame, and a crazy sixth sense that allows him to quickly process and execute a plan to help his red eyed beauty.

Suddenly Akame bursts into the room and says, "Come quickly outside. Mine has returned from her mission." And without a moment of hesitation, Arata runs out to welcome Mine, hoping nothing bad has happen.

The members of Night Raid are presently there to see Mine, with both injured arms. Every one of them has a different expression, but similarly they are all the same sadden face as they come to an assumption of what happened. Even Akame has a surprised face as she can't believe what has happened. Arata secretly hoped that Sheele was taken as a prisoner, but he knew that he shouldn't be that naïve.

"Sheele was..." Mine spoke as Lubba started to cry a river, Bulat closes his eyes tightly while trying not to cry himself as a hardened man shouldn't, Akame's eyes were just full of surprised sorrow as far as Yuuji can definitely tell, Leone has a darkened expression, and as for Najenda... she looks down away from the others, probably in tears. Yuuji felt horrible that the kindest, and probably the purest, member of Night Raid had to die in the worst case scenario. Of course, details of her death were absolutely not necessary at the moment but the cause of her demise is worthy. But the information on Hekatonkheires was added in by Arata when Mine and Sheele was assassinating Chubul.

"Aw... fuck... damn it... I wish the feeling wasn't right, I'm sorry Mine!" Arata walks up and embraces Mine. Yuuji did the same has he hugged Akame tightly to comfort her.

"You don't have to be sorry... baka..." The pink haired tsundere whispers out.

 _'I knew you were doing your duty... I know this is our punishment... I know all of that but... but you killed Sheele. And you will be hunting us from now on... If that is how it is! Seryuu Ubiquitous! I will certainly take you down!'_ Mine inwardly screams out as her head lies on Arata's chest.

The boss puts her mechanical arm forwards and hands open up to signify her meaning, "Sheele's death was certainly not pointless. The Empire will now understand that it takes a Teigu to fight another Teigu. And now they will bring in more Teigu users to battle for them. But what this means for us... Is that the chances to collect more Teigu will increase! Also, this is the beginning of a life or death struggle, Arata!"

Somewhere in the distant on the outskirt of the Capital, Esdese arrives near the cliff on what seems to be a very badass dragon danger beast, a chained collar for the rider to command the monster.

"I'm home, Capital."

* * *

 **A/N: So this concludes chapter 5... yeah I'm sorry that Sheele died, and believe me I didn't want her to die, but her death is meaningful in a way that shows a showdown between Teigu users will result a death on either side. Character development helped Mine and Arata, while Akame cries in the inside (Something that Yuuji can only tell). So please review this chapter and give me your thoughts of how you felt about it because it motivates me to get another chapter up and ready. And that dragon scene that Esdese arrived on was really cool, look it up on the last page of chapter 9.**

 **I'm going to start working on the next chapter, so possibly it'll be released sometime this week. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys will stay tune for the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kill the Feels

**Disclaimer: For the final notice, I do not own anything in relation to Akame ga Kill and One Piece in this fanfic, those are respectfully own by Takahiro and Eiichiro Oda except for my OCs and the alteration to this plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Kill the Feels**_

The next morning, Mine is sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, trying to eat her food with her usable right arm, while the other one is in a cast which will take time to heal. Eating what seems to be vegetable soup with chopped potato, thanks to Senpai for picking them out fresh from the garden, Arata ties to help feed Mine.

"Here you go Mine, say 'ah'."

"Leave me be, I can eat on my own, you know." Stubborn as she is whilst closing her eyes, slightly irritated.

"I only want to help you." Arata said with puppy eyes.

Mine looks down at her cast before saying, "Alright, fine then. I suppose i have no choice, b-but don't make any weird face if you do." This made the onyx eyed teen to smile while faithfully serving her food, spoon by spoon, restraining the urge to make a weird face that has the 'rape' alert.

Looking from the kitchen where Akame is cooking for a moment, he thought to himself, _'Sheele has been killed, and yet... Akame looks so calm and indifferent about it. But to think that the one who killed her was that crazy bitch Seryuu... I knew something was off about her! And I had already realized just how heart-breaking this line of work really is... But no matter what the situation may be, I will not let Mine die as long as I am alive!'_

At the nighttime of that day, Arata and Leone went to the target's house that is in the forest near the Capital. In Najenda's words, she said that tonight's contract isn't a request from the people. It's a direct order from the revolutionary army leaders. The targets are civil officials, the Kobore brothers. As the direct subordinates of the prime minister, they are villains who do the Lion's share of work for him. So... be on top of your game tonight to decrease the Empire's power by just a little bit, we shall... kill them!

Leone and Arata successfully infiltrated the compound of the building and stands by the doorway that leads them to the targets. The Kobore brothers were chatting as they sat on a chair in the dining room.

And just as swiftly and as quiet as they can be, Arata stabs the chest cavity of one of them from behind while Leone muffles the other as she twisted the head from its normal muscle motion; thus killing him in an instance.

"Daddy? Just now... what were those sounds...?" Right when a boy walked into the room, Arata quickly escaped with Leone before they can be identified.

Somewhere in the mountain, the onyx eyed teen tries to clean the blood away using the river's water with a cloth.

"Damn it... He was a villain who tricked and abused people... yet to his child, he was just a good father? What kind of shit is that..."

"You can try for the rest of your life, but that stain will always remain with you."

Arata looks from the corner of his eyes to see Leone standing there with her arms crossed. "Hehe, that makes sense, the killings I've had done will always stay with me and can't be reversed... Is that-" He couldn't finish his sentence as the blonde hugs his head to the bosoms of her large breasts.

"I got worried knowing that you were probably too kind-hearted. That's why I came to check on you."

"You just... have greater mental fortitude, right Onee-chan? Will you tell me how you got into this line of work?"

Leone released Arata from her embrace and then casually placed her hands on her hips as she says, "I beat up some assholes I didn't like, and then I got scouted."

"Is that all? Then how did you get that Teigu?" Arata asked with a disbelieving look.

Thinking back at how blonde got it, Leone played out a scene whereas she asked the owner if she could have it, to which the 'gramps' replied "I guess so, since your boobs are so big."

"I talked to an Oji-san in the black market into giving it to me. It turns out that it happened to be a Teigu."

"That kind of a bargain sounds too good to be true, I mean, it is a Teigu after all."

"Well, it seems that nobody could synchronize with it and make it transform. So no one knew what a great find it was."

"And why are you an assassin?"

"Let's see... I think it started when I saw some aristocrats playing a game where they were trampling kids from the slums with their horses... seeing that really pissed me off, so I killed them."

"Onee-chan..."

Leone smiles as her eyes went serious. "But I didn't stop there... I took a liking to dealing with evil bastards like that, you see. The prime minister, who does as he likes while enjoying his unrivaled political power would be the ultimate prey. So that people can be happy... I will kill him in such a way that everything he has done in comparison seems mild."

' _She's just an outlaw! And a bold one at that...'_

"Umm I don't think so Leone, I believe I've said that I want his head. After all, I will make his suffering be legendary, even in hell!" Leone looks from where Yuuji appears from the forest, smiling sadistically.

' _And Senpai is just a sadist! Now that I didn't know! Or just sweet revenge is all he wants...'_

Arata disregarded his thoughts after shaking his head and then talks to Yuuji. "Hey Senpai... Why are you out here?"

Yuuji points to himself before answering, "Me? I was out here gathering rare ingredients for future meals. It's all because Akame asked me to."

Leone takes a huff as she says, "Okay we'll just see who can kill him first, but anyways, I was a good for nothing, so I never went and got depressed about it or anything! But even if you continue to be sad about it, it won't bring back the person you lost."

Arata tightens his fists as he looks up to the sky. "Yeah..." Remembering all the good times and training he had undergone from Sheele as his mentor, for the time being. "I know..."

...At the same time, in the Capital's torture chamber...

Various amounts of people were screaming out in pain. Many of whom were on the verge of death, or so they wish they were killed off easily. Some of them are either members of the revolutionary army, or just people who opposes the Capital in general. A lot of torture methods were given to the prisoners, such as their balls of eyes were to be picked out of their sockets, and many more are severely wiped while being restrain against a wall of cement for victims. Some were having their body stretched to the point where their bones dislocated and then removed. Others sat on the chair of torture; it was a terrible, intimidating torture device filled with layers of up to 1,500 thousand spikes on every surface with tight straps to retrain the unfortunate bastard. It was made of iron so that it can also contain space for heating elements beneath the seat. One of the torturers used a metal spiked brass knuckle to beat up one of them while many of the unfortunates were sent to a boiling pot to be roasted alive with the others. Howls of pain filled within this dreaded room of nightmares.

"Come on! Let's see if you can scream even louder!" One of the torturers exclaims as he sawed off a man's feet off.

"This is what happens to those who oppose the prime minister!"

"What is this...? Looking at you all is just pathetic."

"What was that? You want to join~~ Uwah?!" The torturer stops his sentence as his eyes lands on a long, blue haired beauty. "E...e... Esdese-sama!"

The three of the torturers drops down to their knee as they their utmost respect for the sadist of a general.

"We didn't know you returned, ma'am!"

"W-we're terribly sorry!"

"You guys are quite unskilled in the art of torture. Truly pathetic... For instance, what's with the temperature of this cauldron? If it's this hot, they will die too quickly, right?" Esdese summons a giant piece of ice to cool down the giant pot out of thin air.

"If you lower the temperature a bit, you can prolong their suffering even further."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Thank you for the valuable lesson, Esdese-sama!"

"Let's go." Esdese commanded to her three followers, who are her personally trained army.

"That's Esdese-sama for you... such an extreme sadist..."

"Yeah... she's a sadist, heart and soul." The torturers had an expression of happiness and inspiration from their Esdese.

"As well as the ones that are following Esdese-sama, the Sanjuushi (Three beast warriors)... When the northern tribes were executed by being buried alive, it seems they were the most gleeful about carrying their job."

"They certainly are a blood thirsty group of animals... I'd love to be invited into their group...!"

"But I from what I heard, the training for the group is so horrible that almost everyone dies before they can finish..."

With a silent reply, Esdese found herself bowing before the Emperor, taking her cap off as she reports in her status.

"General Esdese." Emperor Makoto said.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Your conquest of the northern lands was superb! We are prepared to reward you with 10 thousand pieces of gold for your efforts."

"I am grateful, your majesty. We left not a single soldier alive in the north."

"Amazing. Now I must apologize, I realize you have just returned, however, there is work to be done. An atrocious group known as Night Raid has begun running rampant around the Capital. I wish for you to focus on purging this group from my city."

Esdese had a look in her eyes, ones that anticipate the excitement of fighting whilst having her face blank. Then she closes them as she says, "I understand... I would like to request one thing from you, your majesty."

"Umu... soldiers, is it? You may use as many as you deem necessary."

"I have heard that the enemy possesses many Teigu. It takes a Teigu user... to fight against a Teigu, your majesty. And so I would like for a six man group of Teigu users to be assembled. That will be sufficient for my needs."

"I will form a group of nothing but Teigu wielders that will maintain security in the Capital. Doesn't the general have a group of Teigu users...? Those ones, of whom, are known as the Sanjuushi? And yet you ask for more?"

Prime Minister Honest walks in next to Makoto with a plate full of nigiri sushi this time. "Your majesty, I believe we can rest easy by entrusting this task to general Esdese."

"Umuu... if you say as such, then I will not question it. Will you handle the preparations? Then I can be assured that peace shall return to the Capital!"

Honest laughs slightly as he says, "Makoto, general Esdese is a very loyal subject." But then he gives a serious stare at her and then all the while takes a bite of a sushi as he thinks, _'Esdese has no interest in politics and amassing political power. Facing and then crushing an enemy is everything to her! While I keep the country under my thumb, all she desires to do is fight the enemy. As far as having an advantage... she is the ultimate trump card!'_

"I don't believe just giving you gold is a suitable reward for this task. I wish to give you something special. Is there anything you desire...? Such as titles or lands?"

Esdese looks at Makoto with a curious gaze before saying, "There is one thing... If I may dare say..."

"What is it...?" The child emperor asked.

"I was thinking it may be nice to try being in love."

A deep long awkward silence amongst them three took place after Makoto breaks it with an optimistic smile.

"Th-that's right! You are of marriageable age, and yet have not married. However, the general surrounds herself with those who adore her, does she not?"

"Those are 'pets'." The ice cold woman says with an emotionless façade.

"Then may I suggest this? What of the prime minister here? He's a good man!"

Honest's face was filled with dread of having being married to a sadistic woman (Although she is pretty hot) as he tries to stop him, "Wait a... your majesty!"

"As you say, he is a good man, however, with his blood pressure being so high, it is uncertain whether he will live to see another day."

"I am in perfect health, thank you very much." Honest attempted to defend himself while eating a handful of nigiri sushi. "Well then, what type of person would suit you the best, general?"

Esdese pulls out a scroll from between her boobage as she then says, "Written on this scroll... are the things I most desire in a partner. Please inform me if anyone meeting this criterion should appear."

"I understand. We shall keep an eye out." The emperor said as the exchange comes to an end.

A later while... Esdese and Honest were walking alongside inside the palace's premises.

"As always, you do as you please, prime minister."

"Of course. Those who don't agree with me are killed. When I wish to eat, I eat only that of the best meats. What type of thrilling person would it take to fill your desire, though? Ufufufufu."

"You really have become sick, huh...? Even so, it is quite strange... till now, all I have ever cared about has been carnage and warfare. Even I... don't understand where these feelings have come from."

"Yes, well, as a living being, it's only natural that you would desire the opposite sex, is it not? I actually thought you were a little slow in this area."

' _Though talking about things like love doesn't suit her at all.'_

"I see... this is a sort of bestial instinct, then? Well, for the time being at least, I plan to have fun hunting these rebels down."

"Speaking of that... I think it's a little too much to request six Teigu users."

The two evil characters start to grin at each other.

"Though in the end, you will take care of it, right?"

Honest cups his chin with his right hand, saying, "I will take care of the preparations... though as for what you can do for me... I... do happen to have some people I wish would disappear..."

Esdese laughs off as she says, "Fufu... such intrigue."

The high ranker general of the Empire later walks on her own as she gathers her Sanjuushi in the palace's courtyard.

"I have new orders for you three. Though it's somewhat different than normal..."

The Sanjuushi were wearing the same black matching uniform, with one looks like a beef cake with spiky blond hair and pure white pupil-less eyes and wears a headdress similar to horns, the other was an older tall gent with grey hair worn in a long ponytail and blue eyes and a mustache. The third one is a young man of a small build with blond hair and golden eyes, he had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp and he has slit pupils, wearing the same uniform as the others with the exception of having on shorts instead of pants.

"Give us any sort of order, Esdese-sama." The older member respectfully said.

"The three of us are your faithful servant." The younger member asks.

"We will accept any orders, at any time, ma'am." The oversize cushion adds in the conversation.

"Good."

...Later that day, Nighttime in Night Raid's kitchen...

Arata is walking his way towards the kitchen, thinking that he can't sleep at all due to nightmares of his precious lolis being taken away from him. He couldn't just go back to sleep after that! So then he thought if maybe some water would help him... then he was surprised when he saw Akame wearing her black coat in the kitchen past curfew.

"Akame...? Is that a midnight snack?" Arata looks over at what she made from the plate of food, strange that it isn't meat as she would usually only eat.

"No... This was Sheele's favorite meal."

' _An offering to the dead...'_ Arata thought as each time the both of them exhales; an icy cold carbon dioxide comes out of their mouth.

"Since we work in the shadows... Sheele's name will never be recorded in the history of the revolutionary army. So I have to remember more things about her than anyone else. She may have done many foolish things, but she was the kindest one of us all."

"I understand. You're doing the same thing as me when I offer flowers to Sayo and Leyasu, na?"

"Hai."

"But... you're amazing, Akame... You really keep composed even though one of our comrades has died. I guess that means you are trained to it by now though..."

Akame suddenly drops the plate, shattering it into pieces, "Composed...? Used to it...?"

"Akame?"

Then she says while grabbing Arata's warm coat by his collar and pulling him up all of a sudden, "Sure enough... I have seen many of my allies die before my eyes... However... One of our precious comrades had died! There's no way in hell can you ever get used to this kind of pain!" Akame starts to fill her eyes to the brim of tears and emotional, the pain of losing someone is indeed terrible.

Arata remembers back when Yuuji introduced himself to the others when the boss came back to inspect them both, and the crimson eyed teen did say that Akame loves her comrades dearly... so Arata the baka misinterpreted this situation and realizes he made a mistake...

' _Holy shit... I forgot all about that!'_ And so this is one of the times when he is truly dense, although it doesn't come to when girls have romantic feels for him, especially the loli waifus.

"But these feelings will have an impact on our next mission! So I go around acting like I'm just fine about it! We work in the shadows! So what would I do if I couldn't flip this switch...!? And you... call this being composed... I... how am I supposed to feel about Sheele's death...? How am I!?"

' _It's just like that one time when she worried for me when I went on my first mission. Damn it, I'm such an idiot!'_

Then all out of nowhere, Yuuji runs straight into the kitchen and quickly analyze the situation and from what he had heard when walking to the kitchen in search of Akame. He saw the tears falling from his maiden and then in just in a split second, Yuuji rushed to her side and comfort his beloved from crying anymore.

"There, there, Akame. Don't feel sad anymore... and Arata, what the fuck were you thinking, man?" Yuuji said with a cold glare. He then kicks the onyx eyed teen in the face and sends him sliding on his butt away from his Akame.

"Thanks for flipping the switch for me, Senpai... anyway; I want to apologize, Akame. I was acting like a complete douche, so I'll make you this grand promise." The red eyed beauty looks over from Yuuji's shoulders as he then makes a meaningful fist, saying, "I will not die! I'll certainly make it through alive! I'll never have you experience this kind of pain again!"

"Arata..."

"Umm... sorry dude but that's my job to keep Akame happy, so yeah... you can try but I got this." Yuuji half smirk as he hugs Akame tightly, allowing her to stop the flow of tears from falling.

"Well then, I will at least contribute my cause to make a new country... where we can always see everyone's smiling faces!"

Akame was about to rub out the remaining tear drops in her eyes, until Yuuji licks them off of her, surprising her as she blushes intensely. She only replies back, "Yeah... that's right."

"And you better prepare yourself for tomorrow, Arata... because I will train your ass harder than ever before as punishment for making my Akame cry. Actually, don't think of this like a punishment, but such as more of an intense training. You should think of yourself lucky and praise me for even taking in consideration of it at all. Muahahahaha..." Arata's face pale in knowing that training will be brutal, especially since Yuuji is a masterful assassin and won't train him as usual when he was during the times back at their hometown... but the stronger he can get, he will just have to accept it and grow even more powerful to protect the ones who he loves... and his loving comrades.

The next morning about 4 am, Arata was woken up by a screaming Yuuji telling him to "get your ass up, we're gonna train ya" then the teen looks to see Akame who's about to train him next.

Yuuji made Arata do all sorts of intense workout that he had done on his own, while this kind of training would have nearly killed nearly any normal human being, a sadist in his own way.

2 hours later passed and Arata returns to the base in the training practice field from going away on a 100 meter run from the base to the far north of the forest where danger beasts were stronger in that region. Of course Yuuji would kill them and grill them where they stood as his stomach demanded meat for breakfast to where Arata sweat drops from his weird antics, the great Senpai allowed him to join in to feast. Even though Arata started breaking in sweats, Yuuji had barely done the same for he also trained similarly to him.

Akame was waiting for him to train for a short while. Remembering what Arata asked early this morning, she motions him to come at her, then he goes in at full speed; thus their blades meet in furious clash.

"Do~ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Akame effortlessly blocked every attack from Arata and then sends him away in one slash. Of course they were using wooden training blades, because her Teigu can 'accidently' kill Arata with a single cut.

"A-again, Akame!"

She merely looks at the pitiful tired condition that he is in, stubbornly full of stamina, as she has to asks him, "Shouldn't you take a short break, Arata?"

"Why would I want to take a break? I did tell you, haven't I? To come at me as if this is a real life or death fight. Let's do this!"

All of a sudden, Bulat appears out of nowhere... a fist in his face. Arata's awareness was good enough for him to it coming, so he barely moved his face as he stood next to him.

"Wh-what the hell, Aniki!?" Arata exclaims, a bit mad that he interrupted his sparing against Akame.

"You sure are good just when you minded your surroundings in your fight just now. After all, you never know where an enemy may attack you from, right?"

"Thanks a lot for the surprise lecture..."

"You're more fired up than usual, eh? What's up?"

"Nothing really... I just want to hurry up and strengthen my overall abilities. Because I did make a promise to someone... that I would definitely survive!"

"Hmmm... it looks like you're acting like a man again! You've truly grown your resolve!" Bulat yells as he smacked Arata's back hard.

Yuuji looks at the pompadour hair styled member of Night Raid and tells him, "He sure has grown, how about you take over his training for a while, Bulat?"

"Right on, Arata, if you want to get stronger that badly, come hang out with me! Then I'll show you some cool stuff!" Bulat raised a right thumb up as his smiling teeth sparkles in glory.

"Aniki..." Arata smiles as for his hype is intensifying in numbers.

"And now, onto the first lesson." Bulat grabs a shovel from its shelf. "Follow me, Arata!"

"With pleasure, Aniki!"

Akame looks at the two with an emotionless stare, and then she says, "Good luck..."

Feeling that she was somewhat ignored for some reason, although she doesn't mind about it, Akame's blushing surge evermore when Yuuji hugs her from behind as he gives her his undivided attention with all his love. He then puts her in a bridal carry position and takes her away from the scene.

Somewhere near the mountain range, Arata is surprisingly keeping up with Bulat after an intense training from the Senpai and his Akame, with a supply standard backpack carrying up to 300 pounds!

"This is the first time I've been so deep in the mountains... and it's getting really foggy." Arata confessed.

Being in the lead, Bulat looks from the corner of his eyes at Arata and replies, "This whole area is a fake mountain. Being out here is about as dangerous as being in the Capital."

"You don't say..."

But unbeknownst to Arata, a danger beast was a tree next to him and then pierced the luggage off his back. The onyx eyed teen felt his back lighter as he continuously grips the strap of the bag before saying, "Wha-?! What the fuck!"

"Gi~shyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The tree monster growls back in anger.

Bulat takes out his spear and throws it at the creature, impaling its large eye in the center as that is its weak point.

"Tree beasts. Don't space out, unless you want to get eaten? This place is filled with dangerous risk species that are adept at camouflaging themselves. Having you fight the creatures here should raise your battle awareness by quite a bit! You are all fired up about surviving no matter what, na?"

"Of course, let's fuck some shit up!" Arata screams out as he unsheathes his blade.

Bulat put his right foot on tree he killed and says, "We'll take the edible creatures to the nearby village. So we're also doing a good deed, give it your best shot!"

"Excellent idea, Aniki!"

"And if you should be injured, I'll make sure to nurse you back to health down at base camp!"

"Why are you blushing while saying that!?"

When Arata and Bulat have slain the danger beasts, the tasty meat were truly given to the nearby village that were having a bit of a problem with food gathering. Bulat insisted on nursing Arata since he received a few minor injuries from killing the tree beasts, apparently they were ambushed in greater numbers but the more the merrier for awareness training. Then the two venture back to the base

...Later that day, in Night Raid's meeting room...

Every member is present to hear the information Najenda would like to share about.

"Everyone is here. I have three pieces of bad news to relay. Listen carefully. First, I can no longer contact the local team."

"The local team? You mean ground based forces from the Revolutionary Army?" Arata asks as everyone had a face or weariness.

Akame looks at him and decided to answer it for him. "The Empire is vast. We specialize in carrying out assassinations in the Capital, but there is another team that handles the areas around it."

Najenda continues on from where she left off. "It's currently being investigated, but the likelihood that they are dead is high. So be prepared for that... For the time being, I think it may be necessary to strengthen security around the hideout."

"Yeah, I'll increase the range of my threads." Lubbock commented.

"Secondly, Esdese has finished conquering the north. And she has returned to the Capital."

"That was much faster than anyone thought it would be." Akame said, slightly frowning.

"She's really someone strong, isn't she? Looks like we have a formidable foe to deal with..." Yuuji had no form of expression on his face, only seriousness as he said it.

Lubbock starts to scratch his head as he says, "God, she's always causing so much trouble!"

"It seems her army was left in the north to keep watch, though." Najenda shared further news as she leans in from her throne.

"Then it's safe to say that she wasn't suddenly brought back to deal with the Revolutionary Army, right?" Bulat asked.

Najenda pops out a cig from her no name brand box as she answers, "I can't figure out what her next move will be. At the moment, it seems that she is throwing herself into her work at the government's torture facilities. Leone, I want you to go to the Capital and observe her movements."

"Yokai (Roger)! I've always wanted to know what type of person she is, after all."

"She's a homicidal maniac who takes pleasure in slaughter. Be on your guard." Najenda strictly orders the blonde, to which she replies, "Alright, alright."

Still upbeat and cheerful despite of who she's going up to privately investigate as she thinks to herself, _'Fufu... and then... I'll be a good person and take her out if the chance comes up! The extremely sadistic general known as the Empire's strongest... taking her out would have the same impact as killing the prime minister...!'_

"And finally..." Najenda points out a finger talks before taking out a fake Night Raid poster, "There has been a string of murders in the Capital. The targets are civil officials. The deaths include 4 officials and 61 bodyguards. The problem is these posters claiming to be from Night Raid have been found at all from the crime scenes.

"Seriously, what in the actual fuck is this all about... framing us for those crimes? Shit... isn't it easy to see that they're made from a group of wannabe fake ass hoes?" Yuuji quite rudely gives in a piece of his mind.

"It should be obvious, as such for us to start claiming responsibility seems a bit too farfetched." Arata said in reply to Yuuji's question.

"That's what I thought for the first and second cases too, but... now it seems that it could have been us."

"Why?" The onyx eyed teen asks the boss with a cig in her mouth, yet to be lit.

"After each incident, the officials have increased security. Even so, they are still being killed. In the last incident, the former Prime Minister, Chouri, and around 30 highly skilled guards were all massacred. As well as his daughter, who was a disciple of the imperial fist temple's master. No one but us could accomplish a feat like this... is the popular opinion."

"The criminals are just as powerful as us... in other words, Teigu users." Akame said as she thinks, _'Someone who could do something like this... it wouldn't be... Kurome...?'_

Najenda starts to light up her cancer stick and blows out smoke before speaking, "Those who were killed were good people who wanted nothing to do with the current prime minister. They were people who made the minister feel ill at ease. In other words, the prime minister is getting rid of his enemies. And having Night Raid to take the blame."

"Could this also be a trap? To lure out the real Night Raid?" Bulat asked.

"I realize this could be a trap... but I wanted to inform you all anyway. The officials who were killed were highly skilled people... Who opposed the prime minister... and would have nothing to do with the rebel army scouts. They cared only for their country. Good people like these officials will be essential in creating our new country. We cannot afford to lose any more of these talented people! I think we should head out and crush this group of 'fake ass hoes' as Yuuji would imply. So what are your opinions on this matter?" Najenda then asks intently at Arata.

"Well for starters, using Night Raid's name to commit these crimes just makes me sick! Damn cowardly fucks!"

Bulat's grin greatly widens as he says, "That's right... Exactly, Arata!"

Najenda smiles darkly as she puts on her black coat with Night Raid's actual insignia on the back, saying, "Okay... we've decided, then... What should we do with the fools who used our name!? Let's go teach them the law of assassins! There are about five officials who we are to be suspected of being the prime target. Of those five, only a few have plans to leave the Capital soon. We have narrowed the search down to two officials... Akame, Yuuji, and Lubbock... Arata and Bulat will provide protection for them!"

"Where does the official we need to protect plan to go?" Arata asks.

"The outskirts of the Capital... He plans to board the ship that is anchored at the start of the Grand Canal. The massive luxury liner... 'Ryuusen'."

With that conclusion, Arata and Bulat went to that said location. Mine would have join if not for the state of injury she's in, well speaking of that, Yuuji would have switch roles but he'd rather stick with Akame for the time being.

"Holy shit! That's a big ass ship!" Arata screams in amazement by the huge cruise in front of him. The tip of the big boat has a cool design of a dragon.

Bulat is right next to Arata, using Incursio's secret skill, to make himself invisible.

' _This ship looks like a fortress... and this is where we are going to ambush the imposters...'_

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the three beasts made their way past them to aboard the ship quickly.

Here's something interesting about "The Great Canal" in total length of 2,500 kilometers. In order to complete this, the Capital used the efforts of one million people. As a result, it only took seven years to complete. As for the people whom took on many of the responsibilities, dissatisfaction towards the Capital decreased. In the long run, however, the canal proved to be very useful for commerce and that the Capital gained a lot of power because of its opening. Used by the Emperor as a cruise ship... the "Ryuusen's" completion ceremony is also a link.

"Damn... this place looks really nice." Arata said as he looked around to see people dressed up in fancy clothing, males with suit and a tie while women are in elegant dresses.

While using Incurio's invisibility, Bulat 'lightly' patted Arata's back to catch his attention. Of course he had to be invisible because he has wanted poster of his face, and even though he went through a complete change in hairstyle and face, he doesn't want to risk getting caught.

"You are a young master of some wealthy family who is a bit nervous due to the extravagance of the Capital. Don't forget your cover!"

"I know that Aniki." The black haired teen said in a very quiet voice.

Acting non suspicious as he is, Arata leans on the rails of the cruise by the right side to see many people who had not got onboard.

"Holy shit... There are so many people on the shore..." The onyx eyed teen then turns around and leans on the rail with his right foot up against it.

' _It's possible the Night Raid imposters will attack here, but... there are just so many people here, even so, the gramps we have to protect is surrounded by a meat shield.'_

"The way it is now, it should be hard for him to be assassinated, but it is good to be better safe than sorry... ah... Aniki." He looks to the left of his side as Bulat grabs Arata's attention to him.

"Good thinking about it on your own diligent, Arata. My invisibility will give me the upper hand; however, we have no idea whether the enemy will do something similar, right?"

"I agree... but geez, how many times are you gonna hit me, Aniki?"

"Well, think of them as love taps."

"Love... taps...?"

"Yeah, taps of-"

"Mother of god, you don't have to say it again!"

After a moment of silence, the teen starts to speak up. "At any rate, that is a handy piece of armor you got. We were able to infiltrate the ship because of it." Arata said as he tries to change the subject from the awkwardness a moment ago.

Bulat slaps the center of the chest piece of his armor as he says, "Yeah! I fought with this to the bitter end in the war against the southern races. It's like my partner! However... no matter how hard I worked, in the end... the great general Liver, who was my superior during that war, became convicted due to him not giving in to bribing the new prime minister, Honest, and our accomplishments were meant nothing if we didn't bribe. When the general returned to the Capital, he was unable to even make a defense in his position, and I, too, was made out to be a criminal. Then, absurdly...It resulted in my escape before they captured me, using my Teigu."

"That makes no fucking sense for Honest, that bastard shall pay..."

Bulat looks over at his armor that is making electrical noises, saying, "Oh, my invisibility is at its limit. I must take the armor off for a while."

"But won't they recognize your face? Go ahead and leave this area to me." Arata suggested with confidence in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to investigate the interior of this ship." Bulat said as he walks away inside it.

' _If there is anyone suspicious, I will not overlook them... Although I somewhat look pretty suspicious myself as I am alone...'_

Suddenly, Arata looks up from his left side as he heard a strange musical tone of someone playing a song of sorts. A recorder... or a flute? Is something he asked himself mentally.

...Meanwhile, Capital Main Street...

Esdese roams around the street, slightly waving off people as they all bowed in her presence as a sign of respect. After walking around, she thought that buying an ice cream cone would be enough on her day of patrolling. Coming up to the entrance, a 5'2 fat short buck tooth male walks out and barely bowed her in recognition to her, although slightly intimidated.

"You can relax; I'm just making a few courtesy calls. From now on, I'm in charge of policing the Capital." The blue haired woman confessed, or did she really?

"Y-yes! That is most heartening, Esdese-sama!" The man then showed her a bit of coin money on his hand with two red dots on both his cheeks. "Thi-this is just a..."

Esdese takes two with a smile from the good hospitality... then she pressed them two perfectly into both in between the sockets of his balls of eyes.

"I don't need bribes. Next time you try that, I'll make it sure."

"Gyaaah! That hurts enough already!" The weenie said.

"Shall I try some of your confections? This shop's rather famous for it, isn't it so?" Esdese asks as she sits on the wooden bench out in front of the store.

"Y-yes! Right away!" The man replied back as he rushed to get the delicious treat, without a thought of even asking the sadistic general to pay for it.

By the rooftops, a Leone drenched in body sweat was the only one to track her down. In a pouncing position, she stays frozen in her movement as she thought to herself, _'Esdese is by herself away from the palace, this is a chance to attack...! ...Is what I should normally think, but... I know that I should attack now, since I'm in beast form...! But moving by herself is probably a trap to lure assassins...! And evidence to that, is the smell that is radiating from her... It's completely evil, and full of... Murderous intent...!"_ Leone's eyes, by definition, widens in bestial fear due to the aura Esdese is releasing. Her claws starts to sweat up as she struggles to even move them herself to mount an attack. _'Thinking I could kill her if there was an opening... I was naïve...! It's frustrating, but... I should follow my instincts here... and retreat!'_ Then the blond high tailed out of there before she was caught by anyone.

As Esdese received her cold goodies, she was shook at first then a face of utmost boredom. _'Hm? That presence disappeared... So they didn't take the bait... pity. I wanted to try some new torture techniques.'_

"This is... delicious." The blue haired sadist looks up in the skies, and then says, "When their mission is over I'll have those three try this... ice cream cone."

Somewhere on the ship, the source of the music was someone in the passenger's suite.

"As always, such an elegant tone. It suits the ship, doesn't it..." The oldest member with the mustache of the Sanjuushi said. The small fry in front of him is the one who's playing the instrument. Scream is a flute type Teigu than can freely manipulate the emotions of those who hear it. Known to be used to raise morale on the battlefield, but by manipulating emotions, it can also be used in dozens of ways.

He continues on talking, this time with his eyes open at the midget, "The ship has left the sight of the shore. The timing is just perfect."

The blonde stops playing momentarily as he says, "I've been playing my recorder for a long time. So even if I stop, everyone will still lack willpower."

"There may be some people outside the range that haven't been exposed to the sound of the flute... Don't be negligent."

"Yes sir. I'll play just a bit more for you!" The youngest member cheerfully replied back as he then continued to use his Teigu.

People outside with what little willpower they had struggled to stay awake and conscious as they have said, "It... stopped..." "I can't go on..." "I don't care anymore..."

Arata is perfectly fine, except the fact that he can feel his power leaving him. Then for a while, he asks, to himself, as if someone would give him an answer, "What in the fuck is going on around here?!"

' _Ugh... even though the training I've experience... and the need to call Aniki, the strength within my body is seeping out from me...!'_

"That recorder sound from earlier... it has to be coming from that source... because even when I shut it out, I can hear it... it must be a Teigu!"

A large man came out from the below level on the ship, not Bulat as the man is clearly unaffected by the Teigu flute.

Stretching out his big meaty arm as he says, "Ah... staying in hiding was so dull... oh? Despite scream, someone's still fighting? Even under hypnotism, you may remember this. So if you're allowed to live and see what we do..."

Arata talks back to Daidara, "So that means... you guys are the real Night Raid!?" the black haired teen exclaims with a bit of sarcasm as he tries to lie his way out, tricking the imposter in his attempt.

"Ah! So you are just too strong willed to even be standing up? Nice try... So this here's one of the real ones! This is good. Hey, look." Daidara tossed Arata a blade to his right hand for him to catch.

"What are you doing?" Arata inquires. Why an enemy would give his foe a weapon to use against him?

"Well... I want fighting experience points, you know? In order to become the strongest..."

The Night Raid imposter gets into a fighting stance with his axe out in his hands. He wields the Teigu Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac, which requires the user considerable physical strength to use. It contains tremendous offensive power.

Daidara yells out, "Ore no kite (come at me)! It should be easy to fight here since everybody is already out of the way, right?"

"...yeah... true, then I'll give you a hell of an experience... to a trip to the underworld!" Arata tossed away the sword sheathe as he dashed towards Daidara.

"Excellent! That power!" He charges his axe in the timing where Arata would be caught under its strike. _'Destroying it will give me a great experience!'_ Lost to his desire of obtaining greater power, the onyx eyed teen foresees his attack and used his left hand to grab on the floor and throws him away from harm. A downward strike that would have killed Arata in his current weakened state, he starts to gasp air little by little.

"Considering what the music did to your body... you dodge that pretty well, didn't you...?" Daidara then splits his Teigu into a two dual bladed axe, as he says, "Well then... how about this!?" He yelled as he throws one the axe towards Arata. The teen easily dodge the pathway of the attack, until it came back like a boomerang. With slight surprised look on his face as he couldn't react quickly enough; which it allowed the axe to lightly cut the lower abdomen of his body's surface. Belvaac can be separated into two axes, and upon throwing, will relentlessly pursue the target until it hits.

' _Holy shit... this is bad... because of this damn music, my body won't move like I want it too... At this rate... I'll be finish..._

Another thrown axe and it slightly grazed across Arata's left cheek.

"I knew it. That axe is stalking me! If it's gonna be like this!" the onyx eyed teen runs to Daidara with the axe still chasing after him.

"Uooooooooohhhhhhh! I'll make it hit you instead. Get fucked mate!"

Grinning like a maniac, his expression turns into that of a twisted confusion as Bulat appears out of nowhere and punches Arata square in the jaw.

"Are you an idiot!? Your opponent was waiting for you, looking as if he was ready and everything! However you look at it, it was a sure victory for him! What were you planning on doing rushing carelessly into his range!?"

"But Aniki... I had a plan for that..." and that was right, Arata has a plan where if Daidara could stop the blade chasing him, he would still need to use his strength to pull off another swing of his axe; thus allowing Arata to make a quick comeback and slash him in half. Would've had worked... if Bulat didn't intervene... in Arata's opinion.

Daidara inspected his new opponent in a chest piece of green shades. "You're doing awfully well... the debilitating music was supposed to affect the entire ship..."

Bulat smiles as he responds, "That music, huh... that wouldn't work on me."

"What?"

"The hot blood that flows through my body... is not something that can be suppressed by other people!"

"What an interesting guy... you gouged yourself and cleared your head with the pain?"

"I'm Bulat, of Night Raid. You can call me handsome."

The wielder of Belvaac gets into his fighting stance as he says, "I am Esdese-sama's servant. Daidara of the Sanjuushi."

"Arata..." Bulat catches his attention. "Watch how I fight and memorize it. Incursio!" The armor Teigu literally manifested into its physical form as it appears from the flames around Bulat, behind him while encasing him in its armor.

"This guy is worth a lot of experience!" Daidara screams out as he charges towards Bulat. The midget appears from the ship's interior to intercept the Incursio user from behind, as well as the gray moustache servant of Esdese from the side.

' _All the commotion out here, I knew it, Night Raid has come... I must back up Daidara!'_

' _I know! I'll bash his head in with Scream!'_

"Fuck! Ani...!"

Bulat simply reacted by jumping into the air, surprising his attackers with an "Eh?" then he went in and strikes the midget with a swing of his hand so hard that it sent him flying across crashing against a bunch of wooden boxes! Next, he quickly kicked the old man out of his way from the back and then readied his spear, scaring the shit out of pupil less eyed Daidara. He tried so hard defending himself from the blow of the strike, but speed was not his virtue so Bulat struck downward, devastatingly chopping him in half. Everyone may say that he can finally rest... in two pieces.

"Arata... this is what I was truly talking about before, be aware of your surroundings." Bulat stood there awe inspiring as Arata's mouth is gaping from his mentor's professionalism. When Incursio is summoned, it truly surrounds its user in impregnable armor. The wearer's abilities are amplified in order to crush enemies.

' _Aniki killed the big fucker so easily... Yuuji would have done the same... and he was still able to deal with the other two at the same time... All in a single moment...!'_

"Holy shit, Aniki! I knew you were ridiculously strong like Senpai... but I didn't know you were this amazing!" Arata sat there on his bum with a smile.

"Right? My nickname back when I was in the Army was '100 man slayer Bulat'. Although I'm intrigued by the thought of sparing against your friend Yuuji..."

The Ossan (Old man) with the moustache got on his legs as he slowly walks towards Bulat, saying, "But strictly speaking, you had actually killed 128 people. At the time, you were doing very well against the Special Forces. That Teigu... that strength... So it is you, Bulat!"

"General Liver..."

"I'm no longer a general... after Esdese-sama saved me I became her servant."

' _So this Ossan was the guy from Aniki's story...?'_

Bulat looks away slightly, and then he swirls around his Halberd in a circular motion to Liver. "If you were my ally, we could have a drink to celebrate this reunion..." He stops the action and holds on his spear with both his. "But for appearing as an enemy... I must kill you! The mission must come first!"

Talking of his right glove, Liver told him, "You took the words right out of my mouth. I absolutely must complete my mission. And I will, using this Teigu I received from my master."

The finger Teigu –Black Marlin- was created using a body part from a very specific dangerous aquatic danger beast that can control water. If the user of this Teigu is near any liquid, they may freely control it.

"It's immensely fortunate for me that our battle takes place here of all places!"

"A water controller, huh? It's appropriate, just like your master who can control ice!"

"However, unlike Esdese-sama who can create ice from nothing... I would be helpless if there were no liquid around... the difference between us is immense! Water cannons!" Liver shoots out 4 spear size large body of water towards Bulat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" The 128 man slayer, out of disbelief from Arata, shreds the water with his Halberd as if it was like meat going into the meat grinder.

A certain hobbit was slowly picking up himself from the destroyed pile of crate. _'Oww... this guy's strength puts him about at Esdese-sama's level... but Liver can beat him fighting on his canal, especially if I play a song...'_

"Don't you dare think about it, you midget shit!" Arata lands above him with a strike down on him, where he had put up his flute in defense from the onyx eyed teen's 'borrowed' blade. "You didn't think I would just let you start playing that obscene music again, did ya?"

"This guy... such a nuisance."

Fortunately for Arata, he was able to move freely with his complete strength. This allowed him to block of strikes from the golden eyed man. Arata sends him backwards with a powerful kick to the chest, thanks to watching Akame's moves, but then he came back quickly in retaliation with several fast barrages of his Scream. Then blond swiftly jumps above Arata, and next he strikes three times to his back.

' _Holy shit is this guy seriously fast! But...'_ Arata regain his balance.

"Akame and Senpai are much faster than this!"

"Ha! Don't lump me in to some mere low life assassins!" After a swing from the slit eyed Night Raid imposter, Arata creates some distance between the two of them as they were catching their breathe.

' _Guhhhh... That earlier attack should have had an effect on this guy... but even so, he can still move so well...'_

' _The three beasts... their strength are definitely above someone like that damn Orge...'_ Arata couldn't help but to look to where Bulat was facing against his opponent, while hearing a lot of water movement, it seems that Liver is on a water made dragon.

"Holy shit, a water dragon!" Arata exclaims with stars in his eyes.

"Ahaha. As long as there is plenty of water, there's no way Liver can lose!"

"Heh. It's already a given that Aniki is gonna kill the shit out of him and win!"

The two gives each other a glare of pure and utter disgust towards one another.

"You mean Liver, right?"

"Are you fucking deaf!? I just said Aniki, of course!"

With a determination of an evil look on his face, Liver says, before unleashing his move, "You'll be smashed by the pressure of this water, Bulat! Snake of the abyss!"

Bulat head on in at full force with his Halberd in the point of the snake's head, "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooon!"

All the while they were in mid-air, Liver says, "I figured you would launch yourself headlong at the snake... since if it hit the ship, the number of snake would skyrocket. However! Now that you aren't on deck anymore, you can't move! You won't be able to dodge this while in the air! Evil dragon spear!"

"Aniki!"

Bulat was struck upward from the water spear blow; luckily he braced himself and defended quite nicely.

"Just being subjected to a little water... won't be enough to extinguish my passion!"

As Liver lands on his feet on deck, he replies, "Yeah... that isn't enough to defeat you... but I already knew that. We've tread countless battlefields together. Your strength, your valor... I know them better than anyone. And it's for this reason that I will let you feast on my greatest ability! Judgment of the heavenly water dragon!" Liver sent out a dozen of large water beasts towards Bulat.

"Guoooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Were all that the dragons screamed as for they rush on to kill their designated target.

"Is he dead?" Liver wonders.

"It isn't the time to be spouting out those words! You generally say them when you've killed your enemy!" Bulat yelled as he comes down from the sky, trying to penetrate Liver.

"So you want to drag this out to the end...!?"

Liver, being the cunning ex-general who is also a great tactician himself, sacrificed his left arm, while having what little water was leftover the dock to push Bulat away from him.

Bulat deactivated his Incursio, revealing his beautiful hair down from his usual pompadour style and seeing as his armor suffered a lot of damage from Liver's attack, and then he looks on over to where Arata is standing on equal footing against the midget.

"So, you still are being able to stay alive while fighting without a Teigu... that's proof that you've done well in your training... Arata."

While the two were injured from the battle, the onyx eyed teen managed to look over to Bulat and said, "It's thanks to you and Senpai..."

Liver stops the bleeding from his left arm by tearing a piece of his shirt and wrapping around it, tying the stump from where his left arm was attached.

"So even inside that armor, he was that injured... seems your Teigu released due to all the damage you've sustained... Looks to be the end..."

"Stop acting tough. You not only got your arm hacked by me, but you're also bleeding from your ears you know, Liver. Besides that, firing off all those high energy attack in succession like that... of course your body would get worn out. You aren't in any condition to use your Teigu either."

"So you know... oh well... I wanted to try easing this out there slowly, but... I'll just ask. Bulat, would you think about joining Esdese-sama's Army...? If it's you, you could even raise to the rank of second in command."

"I have no interest in serving the Empire once again."

"Not the Empire. Think about becoming a servant to Esdese-sama... as I did when she saved me. Doing as you please... Being feared by others... Yes. Even those dirty bureaucrats, always spreading their filthy politics, consumed by their own power...! Come with me Bulat! Esdese-sama will surely make your crimes disappear!"

"I refuse." Bulat answers as he combs his air back to its usual heart shaped pompadour style. "Killing those politicians that may be comfortable for you to do but, I've always been an ally of the people, na? Esdese's Army supports the prime minister, and that, I want nothing to do with."

"'Ally of the people'... never thought I would hear an assassin spout such lofty words. I always did tell you to be a little more humble.

' _I need to prepare my trump card... with that we'll win!'_ The user of Scream thought.

"Aniki..." Arata smiles from Bulat's strong statement. And so the battle to the death will reach within conclusion in less than 5 minutes. In the end, the number of Teigu users that will leave the ship alive is only one.

...Meanwhile, at the other teammates' location...

Yuuji, Akame, and Lubbock stayed themselves hidden behind some trees on a cliff's clearing, viewable of the whole small settlement whereas the official they needed to protect was in the vicinity of the town's center.

"Giving them rice from the emergency reserves, huh... Now that is the type of official we need to keep alive! With this much rice, people should be able to pull this through." Lubba said as he stands on the tree's branch, invisible to others while everything was in sight for him and the other two.

"But looking at all that rice is making me hungry." Akame plainly stated with slight jealously in her tone, sitting down on a nearby tree branch.

"...and if I give you my snack, you'll take care of any enemies that may show up, ne?"

"And just what in the fuck do you think is right in bribing my Akame-chwan? Konoheru!" Yuuji kicks Lubba in the face with an enraged expression, as then the crimson eyed male gives her the snack personally, although she leaches on his hand as if she is almost desperate for food... but it's a good thing that Yuuji did so because the sight of Akame at the moment was just the cutest thing ever for the crimson eyed teen to behold the sight of such a play of cuteness.

"And if you do slack off and get lazy, I won't even hesitate for a second to deduct your pay from this job, Lubba~."

"Demon...Then I should have kept my snack to myself..."

"Don't worry; I'll unpack the bentos that I've made for this trip later." Akame tilts her head to him with eyes that said 'please feed me' for as Yuuji's grand lunch boxes are delicious.

"For my Akame~, anything you want to eat shall be granted~." Standing in front of red eyed beauty, Yuuji throws his arms up and eyes filled with love hearts as his affection for her is greater than anything else of value in the world.

After Akame stayed quiet for a few minutes, cuddling herself in Yuuji's strong arms, she asks Lubba, "How are your threads?"

"No movement yet! He may not be the target after all." The green spiky haired marimo spoke as he exhales a cold breathe of Co2.

"Hey, hey, hey, Lubbock, do you remember what I've just said?" Yuuji looks at him with a stern look in his eyes.

Akame answers for her lover, "Negligence is forbidden." Curling up her fingers together as she finds warmth in Yuuji's care, Akame bores a face of emotionless kuudere.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. He must be guarded at all costs."

Akame looks up to the sky in deep thought while nudging her head against Yuuji's chest, _'Arata... Bulat... If the enemy should appear where you are... please survive. Just come back alive...!'_

...Back to Bulat's battle...

As Liver and Bulat look into each other's eyes intently, the handsome Incursio user says, "If neither of us can use out Teigu..."

"Then we'll have to settle this with our own swords...!" The ex-general finishes off the sentence as he has a trick up his sleeves. Literally as Liver secretly takes out a syringe with an unknown substance and administer the drug himself inside of a stump of an arm, surprising Bulat as Arata is still fighting against his blond midget foe.

"Forgive me for doping, but you are my opponent, after all..."

"He seems to be more dangerous than before Aniki!" Arata blurted out as he focuses on landing kicks while his blade clashes against his enemy's musical device of a Teigu.

"I'm more than prepared... to face this formidable opponent." The contraption on the back of Bulat between his shoulder blades opens up when he pressed a button on his left shoulder with an engraved symbol. Smokes came out from inside as the key for Incursio, in a form of a blade, was released as the result. "Let's go!"

And so, the continuous battle between the two begins to clash in a mighty barrage of strikes, for the one or the other whom are both trying to dominate the other. Arata and his opponent were tired, but nonetheless the black haired teen unleashed one more powerful strike, and although he blocked it, the midget went flying across and thus again destroyed a pile of conveniently placed wooden boxes. Even if his attention is diverted from his opponent, Arata kept check of his foe's presence as he looks over yonder towards the battle of Aniki. The onyx eyed teen is amazed by the fact that the movements of the two of them are intense while still recently injured. And as Bulat steps forward, he ended it with a finishing horizontal slash that cut open the stomach area of Liver, and then, consequentially, thick red liquid gushed from the wound and some escaped through his mouth. The ex-general reveals a wicked grinning expression than his recent painful face, and Bulat witness his change in behavior.

"Secret skill: Blades of Blood!" As his blood fell, they changed into deadly blades of intangible comprehension and try to preemptively attack Bulat.

' _So he had something hidden up his sleeves after all!'_ With a shook look from change of situation, Bulat grips on his blade as he attempted to deflect all incoming attacks, full of effort. Unbeknownst to him, some of the remaining blood entered where the cracks in the armor were visible.

"Gu..." Bulat drops to his knees while still holding onto the hilt of the blade.

"A... Are you okay, Aniki...!?" Arata walks over to him, a look of worries for his dear mentor, placing Bulat's arm over his left shoulder and helps support him by carrying his fellow teammate's weight over the teen's other shoulder.

"The wounds aren't fatal. Don't worry. Using his own lifeblood to attack... his determination... is amazing. As soon as I saw his blood splashing about, I realized that was also a form of liquid."

' _I may have just gotten in the way, but for the both for Aniki and I to survive fighting the formidable opponent. I'm so relieved... oh I need to make sure the little one is dead.'_

Liver raises up his right hand, shaking tremendously as he says, "Bulat. There is one more thing I want to tell you... The true reason why I had decided to join her army..." Liver explains in his own words while remembering the memory of his encounter with Esdese.

...Liver's flashback...

 _After weeks being imprisoned by the prime minister, the ex-general receives a visitor. A blue haired beauty walks into Liver's containment cell as she said to him, "For you to die and disappear like this would be a complete waste. I've been searching for capable warriors like you. So I'd like you to join my army."_

 _Liver simply looked at her in distaste and closes his eyes before saying, "Even if you say that, I am still a wanted criminal. I won't be allowed to return to the army."_

" _Don't give up so quickly." Esdese strongly voiced her opinion as she steps on Liver's head, making him grunt in response. "You'll be returning... because it's what I want... which means, no one can say a word against it."_

" _But the prime minister..."_

" _The prime minister enjoys his safe position due to my military power. So if it's for the sake of increasing that power... he would welcome it with open arms, would he not? Come to my side, Liver. If anything else is troubling you, I'll make it completely disappear."_

...End of his Flashback...

"... in that moment... I adored her... it was only for that reason!"

"Liver..." Bulat looks at him in slight sympathy from his side of the story.

"Therefore..." Liver smiles ever so evilly, while he sat himself up and points with his right index finger to Bulat, "As the one who exists solely to serve Esdese-sama, I will be giving her your life!"

Bulat starts to cough up a lot of blood, which causes Arata to worry the state of his well-being.

"That syringe...," Bulat said, "It wasn't just a strengthening serum, was it all? There had to be also a deadly poison mixed in...!"

"There is no antidote. The poison is already flowing through your blood... there is no escape... I'll be... going on... ahead..." Liver drops his back to the floor, as life cease to function inside of him.

"As expected of my former boss... so it's a tie then, huh..." Bulat falls to add even more weight to Arata.

"That was some fucking cheap tactics, hang on Aniki! We need to get you some medical attention as soon as possible!"

As Bulat continues to spit up more blood, smearing his young face with it while he weakly points to where Arata's opponent got up to his feet. "Arata... your fight isn't over, yet..."

"Shit I was afraid that he was still up and kicking." Arata looks over to where his opponent was, playing his flute as he played a secret skill 'call of the fierce god'.

"This fucker has a song that increases his own strength... could that be his trump card!?"

Esdese's loyal servant grew huge such as that of an over sized cushion! He's no longer a midget who looks up to other when speaking! "Fuuuuu. It's been quite a while since I've changed into this form..." Rain started to downpour all of a sudden, tensing up the current situation that's brewing.

' _For Esdese-sama... I must carry out my duties no matter what. But this is bad... I was being beaten back earlier by this damn kid, but now, I wonder how can I do anything against him as it is now...?'_

(Play Akame ga kiru OST: Incursio)

Bulat, lying on his backside, looks at Arata for a moment before he closes his eyes as he thinks. Then he told him, "Arata... I'm entrusting this to you."

"Ah... korewa (This is)..."

"It's Incurio's key. The armor will come to the one who possess it. "

"Are you sure you want to use your Teigu?!"

"Hahaha, Give it up, that's impossible!" The beefcake roars in laughter from a distance. "Incursio places a huge strain on its user right? If the average person tries to use it, it'll just mean instant death for them, you know. If you don't put that down, you will be dead before you even fight. You should just fight as you normally do."

Infuriated by his arrogant taunting words, Arata grabs Incursio's key from Bulat, saying, "The intense training and the experiences I have been through from both Yuuji and Bulat... I should be more than qualified!"

The now used to be midget beefcake adds in, "There's also the matter of compatibility, you know. If the Teigu doesn't suit you, you'll die, right?"

' _Hmmm... There are two opponents, so I should just slice them to bits. It would be boring if he died before even fighting.'_ Nyau thought.

"...The compatibility is mostly about the first impression and how he sees the Teigu... roughly, anyway. But if it is you, it'll be alright... do it! Arata!"

"I see then... hehe... If someone I respect says all this... Then I will have to live up to his expectations as a man!" Arata points the key of Incursio at the midget, determination in his eyes to succeed.

"Ahhh, geez. You really intend to try it, huh? Well then... I'll kill you before you can kill yourself!" The blond man yelled as he rushes in forward with all his speed.

"Let it all out with your raging soul and roar, Arata!"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Incursioooooooooooo!" Arata exclaims all of his inner anger outward, full of immense emotion and booming loudly from his voice alone as Incursio takes on its physical form behind him. What surprises Bulat the most was that Incursio seems to be... evolving perhaps?!

' _The armor is... changing itself to suit Arata's movements!'_ The Aniki's mouth gapes open in shock and awe.

The enemy seems to be intimidated as he quickly responded, "What the hell is with that armor...!? Don't tell me... the Teigu's core is still alive!?"

Here's a small history lesson and fun facts about Incursio: It is a Teigu created by using Tyrant's raw materials and purifying it, an extremely dangerous dragon type danger beast whose life force exceeds that of any other. This particular dragon was always wandering in search of prey on any land. Any living being it chanced upon was completely devoured, it was feared as a personification of calamity. It could evolve its body to blend into its environment. Even in the burning desert. Tyrant could also adapt itself to its environment, such as uninhabitable places, like the frozen tundra. In the past of the first Emperor, when his suppression forces were hunting it, Tyrant evolved again and gained its stealth ability for defensive measures. Even now, after having been subjugated and made into a Teigu... the dragon's flesh is still 'alive' and it is continually evolving in order to defeat its enemies.

The outline of the Teigu armor changed slightly in shape, similar to before... but the main difference was the change of visor color and some shade color around the body's armor, like an exuberant color of orenji (Orange).

"Wh- what an amazing Teigu..." The user of Scream commented in shock from Incursio's evolution.

"Arata... I see... your feelings... have... made Incursio to evolve once more!"

The onyx eyed teen stares dead on towards Nyau, telling him, "Esdese's group has used Night Raid's name to commit multiple assassinations again and again...! It's time to receive your punishing reward!" Arata walks slowly, dragging his long dark shade of orange cape along with him.

"You're suddenly full of yourself, aren't you...!?"

"...I understand. This armor is vigorously increasing my strength. So I know that I will kill the demonic shit out of you!"

"Go ahead and try it if you can!" The beefcake blond charges in with his left fist, readying to prepare a bone breaking punch against Arata, and the black haired teen did the same. Then Arata's right fist collided with his opponent, a powerful shockwave emanated from it. Nyau was sent so hard across at supersonic speed that the wall his body clashed against is in a mass of enlarged crater... with an addition of splattered blood. The blond's mouth was open wide as he slides off and fell onto the ground, reverting back to his shortness all the while.

"Hahah... amazing. If Arata has that much power now, then it's clear that he'll certainly surpass me in no time." Bulat said as he struggles to keep himself sitting up.

Slowly closing his eyes with Arata in his view, the onyx eyed teen deactivates his new Teigu and starts running towards Bulat while he says, "Run past me from here and keep moving on forward! I'll be watching over you... Arata..." And blackness shrouds his eyes, as he lays there silently, leaving a smile in hope for his pupil to become the strongest he can be. The sky started to cry as if it lost the dearest component to its natural cycle. Arata stood in front of his now deceased smiling friend...

"Aniki... I won, thanks to you. I promise that I will become strong. In order to protect those of whom I love and care, I'll try to learn to use Incursio as excellent as you did... so... be... because of this... I'll cry for the moment, right Aniki..." Arata wails on loudly from the passing of his dear elder Sensei, thunder strikes down from the sky with each passing moment.

(End OST: Incursio)

...At that time at Tengui village, in a remote region of the Empire...

This village has been trading with other races and the prime minister was aware of this, and sent in assassins to mercilessly slaughter the entire town. And so, there stood a girl singing happily, as if someone made her day, acting 'innocent' is in contradiction to that as she sat on a pile of corpses of whom she has killed recently. Her looks are very similar to Akame in terms of outfit. She has short black hair in a twin tail design and a pair of black eyes. The girl wears a black sailor uniform and wears a red belt that has a red side skirt. She also wears red gauntlets and long black socks and black shoes.

"Laa~ Lalaa~~ Lanlalaaan~ Daaadeedaaan~ Lalaaaan~" after she removes a knife from cutting up a corpses, she says, "Human bodies are really fun to play with."

"Hehehe. Kurome, it's almost time for us to dispose of the bodies." A teammate of the girl said.

"Oh, that's fine. I was growing tired of them anyway." Kurome replied.

"As always, Kurome is so easy to get along with." One of the assassins of three commented.

"Kurome, a request for you to return to the Capital has come."

"Huh? Just me?"

"Yeah... it seems like it. You're one of six people who've been selected for some mission or something."

"...The Capital, huh. Maybe I'll get to see you there... right, Onee-san?"

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well, I just want to say one thing... this chapter has gotten me the feels, just as much as when Sheele died... but it was really epic with Incurio... I really don't feel like telling people what should they listen in my fanfic, it's a given freedom for all but just Incurio OST for this feels is all I ask.**

 **So as to know how i'm doing with this story, plenty of ideas and stories to write and Naruto will be a slow update but please bear with it, i can say for a fact that Gate: Jietai Kare no Chi Nite, Kaku Tatakaeri will be crossover with Akame ga kill and I'm thinking of doing an SAO fanfic for my friends.**

 **Next chapter will be more with Yuuji and not mainly for Arata. lol my best friend (OC as Arata) had said that the fight should just be between Arata and Bulat against the Sanjuushi, not including Yuuji. A reason in my part was that it makes sense if he didn't because he prefers to be at Akame side whenever is possible.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story with a constructive criticism so far, it really helps me to go through and see an ending for this story.**

 **To answer a guest reviewer's question from chapter 2: Yes, it is spelled both ways and pronounced the same. I'd rather do the other version than this one in the story, but I can't with this crappy laptop, sorry. And thanks for liking the relationship between Yuuji and Akame, I take pride in that.**

 **Personal note: This chapter took a bit longer because I had to think how to proceed with it, so i want to apologize for the late release... but better late than never, ne?**


	7. Chapter 7: Love?

_**Chapter 7: New love? Esdese makes her move!**_

When Arata came back to the base that night from his mission to protect the official form the Night Raid imposters, he had, on his back in a bag, the Teigu the Sanjuushi used and carried Bulat with his arms. Everyone was surprised, and sad for the death of their passionate member, that the onyx eyed teen was this strong, if not for the fact that he was wearing Incursio.

...Somewhere near to Night Raid's base is the location of an Onsen (the hot springs)...

The one who is talking a relaxation bathing is none other than Mine; the tsundere girl looks down gently, from sitting down in the water, at her left hand to see if she is able to move it as pleasantly as she pleases. To her amazement, Mine is now perfectly able to move into the motion of her arms without feeling the pain of torn muscle and a slightly cracked forearm.

She stood up from her position, saying, "Yes! Finally healed!"

The pink haired tsundere had gotten back to wearing her usual outfit, consisting of her casual pink dress, and then next she ran inside the corridors within Night Raid's Hideout by herself.

' _Until my wounds were healed, I had to stay at the base and rest. Now I can get back into the fight...! I have to work twice as hard to make up for the loss of Sheele and Bulat!'_

Mine stops in front of the doors that lead to the training grounds. She impatiently opens it wide open and enters the area, shouting, "Anybody here? I need someone to train with!" She witness the sight of shirtless Lubba downing push-ups with Leone sitting on top of his back, while Arata is currently doing the same at the moment with Akame sitting on his back. Yuuji was going at it furiously, a burning desire to train harder than ever to protect Akame. His fiery passion burns brightly as he swung a heavy metal pole with iron block endings, whilst also wearing body weight that shows he means business when the crimson eyed teen rigorously trains.

' _God, the smell is horrendous!'_ Mine sweat drops as she walks in closer to the two doing push-ups.

With Arata huffing and puffing, he managed to say hi to Mine while Akame says, "So you've recovered! That's good!"

"What are you guys doing?" The loli tsundere hesitantly asks.

Leone gleefully answers, "Just helping these two guys out with their training."

Arata explains his part of the story, catching her attention, "After equipping it, I understand that... *breathing intensely*... Incursio consumes an amazing amount of... spiritual and physical energy to use. In order for me to be able to use it as good as Aniki, I need to train my, my body even further to the next level...! As I am now, I can barely use it's invisibility for several seconds before it releases."

Blushing from his pure determination, Mine looks at Lubbock to see a different response, changing the subject from Arata. "It's unusual to see you getting sweaty, Lubba."

The green haired teen perks his head up in response, "There are just the two us guys in the group now, with the other strong dude working hard over there. So, you know, I got thinking maybe I should start taking things seriously."

Yuuji yells across to them, "And maybe you should start getting serious with the Boss, kono baka (You idiot)!"

Leone smiles from that remark, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea for you, Lubba."

"Pfft." Lubbock replied as Leone continues to tell him, "Even if what you said sounds cool and all, you can barely do half as many push-ups as Arata."

"Nice to see you all healed up, Mine!" Yuuji yelled across in recognition of the tsundere's health improvement.

"Thanks for noticing, peasant, perhaps you may be allowed to help me train and get stronger." Mine slightly teased the crimson eyed teen. Yuuji only smiles in response.

"I'll definitely help with that as well, anything for you, Mine." Arata said as he tries to focus hard in his training which has caused the pink haired tsundere to blush.

"The bumpkin kid can help me train too, if he so wishes to serve me."

Akame looks down, reading along the words within the open book in her hands as she stoically expresses her opinion, "That's to be expected... since there is such a large difference in weight between Leone and I."

The faces of everyone, including Mine, Lubbock, and Arata, were filled with a horrific expression as they know not to insult Leone's weight, the one thing Akame disregarded as she has always calculated her thoughts to a probable solution to a discussion without thinking of the consequences of her words that would lead to punishment. It seems that Leone is readying a frighteningly harden fist upon Akame's poor head as everyone was still in shock from the harsh answer from the red eyed beauty. Then just suddenly in a speed of light, Yuuji appears in place of Akame, softly pushing her off of Arata's back, which results in the crimson eyed teen proceeding in taking a blow from the blonde.

"Akame-chwaaaa!" was the last word of Yuuji's before his face met with a deadly punch from Leone. The crimson eyed teen can easily dodge that by letting the fist go through him, but he had wanted to make it meaningful.

"All... for... my... Akame... chan~" The red eyed beauty is confused at what just happened; Akame was analyzing everything carefully until then she finally realized that her head was saved, thanks to Yuuji that is. Akame went over to help her downed fellow red eyed teammate of a lover as Leone is perhaps completely satisfied... for now... Arata and Lubba felt sorry for Yuuji, and Mine simply shrugged it off as long as she's not the one to face Leone's wrath.

"Oh, you're all here." A familiar voice said.

Everyone popped their head to who had spoken, to reveal that it is no other than Najenda while carrying a rather large traveling gear on her back.

"Boss, what's with the getup...?" Arata asks, standing up with his usual collar shirt on as always. The leader of Night Raid drops the backpack to the ground.

"I'm guessing you are heading out to the Revolutionary Army headquarter?" Arata further inquires.

"Yeah, I need to go deliver the three Teigu that you had confiscated from the three beasts." Najenda takes out the Teigu Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac from the bag.

"Boss, that axe is unbelievably heavy. I managed to carry it here using Incursio..."

"Ohh, I can handle this much. See?" Najenda lifts up the axe over her head with ease, "I wouldn't be able to use it as a weapon, but if it's just carrying it, then there's no problem."

"Was the boss always this amazing?" Arata whispers to Lubba with sweat drops on his head.

"Of course! You do know she's a former general, right?" This answer pleases Najenda with a slight blushing smile. It wasn't Arata's fault that he didn't know about the Boss's strength; she hardly showed her extent of power so who would've guessed? Probably Senpai...

"I leave the place in your hands, Akame. Yuuji, you will be acting as a second in command. Standing orders are 'everyone to train'." Najenda issued a command.

"Understood/Yokai de arimasu." Both Akame and Yuuji responded in unison.

"Hey, umm... no offense, but is it really okay to leave the whimsical one in charge?" Arata questions his substitute leader's skills in leading.

Yuuji smiles as he answers for him, "She takes her orders very seriously at all times, so there won't be any problems in that area of field... unless meat is a main concern..." The crimson eyed teen whispers the last part.

The boss readdresses the sudden change in command, "But the main reason I'm heading to HQ will be to secure some new members. I'm hoping they can spare some talented people to replenish our fighting strength, but I am not going to hold my breath."

Arata looks slightly depressed, saying, "I'm sorry that my strength was insufficient..."

After lighting up a cigarette, the Boss replies, with her left eye closed, "The ones you were fighting, the Sanjuushi, had the strongest offensive capabilities in the entire Empire. They were key figures in Esdese's personal army. All three of them were eliminated, and their Teigu were recovered. Esdese's strength may have no equal, excluding Yuuji here..., but her army has certainly been weakened as a whole due to this incident. This will do much to allay the concerns over when the revolution takes place. You not only saved the lives of the people on the ship, but also the lives of thousands of Revolutionary Army soldiers. You are strong and you did excellent, Arata."

"Najenda-san..." The onyx eyed teen smiles while looking down for he had heard a compliment for the great achievement he had achieved, but it was also thanks to Bulat for taking out the other two enemies. Najenda merely stated that Arata did well for standing strong against the three beasts on his own ground, especially his fight against Nyau, the blond haired midget.

Leone looks to the side, thinking if she should say something to the latest member of Night Raid, then decides to tell him. "I wasn't going to tell you since I didn't want to inflate your ego, but... Bulat said something to me a while back. He said that you may still be green and wet behind the ears, but he knows that you will become seriously strong in time. With strict training, Bulat thought that you may become so strong that you just might leave him in the dust. He looked forward to seeing it."

"Damn it... Aniki..."

Yuuji placed a hand on Arata's right shoulder, facing him face to face, "Be proud of your own self, my dear friend, and live on strong. In remembrance for Bulat, show him that you can become the kind of man that we had expected you to be and inherit our strong will!"

As Yuuji comforted his best friend, Najenda smiles as she wonders towards the outskirts of the base on her path to HQ.

' _Even so, we're still short handed... and the report Leone brought back say Esdese is organizing a special force of Teigu users... looks like things are about to get more difficult...'_ Najenda thought as she looks up at the blue clear sky.

At the same time, Esdese was visiting the Capital's graveyard.

"Liver. Nyau. Daidara. You guys lost... which means you three were just too weak. It's only natural for the weak to be eliminated... my weak subordinates." Kneeling down and placing a hand specifically where Daidara resides in his grave, "You were so weak that I'll have to take vengeance on your enemies in your stead. Will my new Teigu using subordinates be arriving today?"

As if appearing on the right time to answer her question, the prime minister munches on an 8 foot long meaty ass sandwich while looking down on a clipboard that has a list, "All six have been gathered, but they seem to be people of low-status, even if they are capable. And they all appear to have certain personality quirks. Sorry about that."

"I don't know much about the people that have come. Maybe I should play around with them?" Esdese asked to herself as she walks away to meet her new group.

...Capital Main Street...

Entering within the walls of the Capital for the first time is a young man of average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. He wears a blue jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots, carrying a very heavy looking bag.

' _My name is wave. I've fought for the Imperial Navy as a true man of the sea! Presently, I'm on my way to join a special police force being put together by the Empire. It's kind of a promotion. For the first time in the city, I wanted to make a flashy entrance. I even decided on these clothes because they make me look so cool! I was greatly admired in my hometown. The assortment of seafood I'm carrying... is a memento forced on me by my mom and dad. But for some reason, I get the feeling everyone is giving me furtive glances... maybe I'm doing something improper or something?'_

A few people whispered amongst themselves, speaking such as, "A bumpkin?"

"It's a country boy, right?"

"Definitely!"

After exhaling, Wave continues his thoughts, _'Whatever... I'm a man who has fought pirates and sea monsters! I can't let these little unimportant things bother me!'_

A while later the young man had finally arrived at his intended location to the Capital palace. Standing before a door that's labeled the meeting room inside of the building, Wave exclaims within his mind, _'Here I am! I need to arrive at the meeting place smoothly. Because the people in here are gonna be my teammates from now on. The first impression is crucial. So in order not to be taken lightly, let's do this!'_

"Good afternoon! I've come from the Imperial Navy, I'm Wa-" The only thing that stopped him in midsentence was the fact there was only a single man present inside of the room; one man wearing a strange clothed up gas mask and shirtless.

Wave quickly closed the door after he said, "Pardon my intrusion."

Sitting against the door he had just shut, he nervously says, "Ummmm this room belongs to the office of torture then? Haha... guess I mixed up the two rooms, but, the meeting place is supposed to be in... The special police conference room, and... This is it." Wave took one more glace at the label above the door frame.

' _Which means that's one of my new co-workers!? What a place the Capital is! Nowadays, pirates look more normal than the people here! For the time being, I need to keep positive and conduct myself well.'_

Wave tries to compose himself as he reenters the room once more. "K-kon'nichiwa (good afternoon)" the young dark blue haired man sits on a chair at the table with the weird man.

' _Oi, oi... What the fuck gives about this guy!? That masked guy just has been staring at me this whole time! This sucks, mom, I already want to go home! This city already has my wits end!'_

Wave's eyes glues in on a girl that enters the room. Black hair and eyes with a black sailor outfit, the one who assassinated the entire village recently. She sits in a chair across from the dark blue eyed man and then place a bag on the table labeled 'Kurome's Treats'.

As she takes a bite, Wave tries to catch her attention as she left a single sweet hanging off from her mouth.

"H-hey."

Looking up at him, the blue haired man continues on as he asks, "Are you a Teigu user that was summoned here as well? Nice to meet you, I'm Wave..."

Then the girl gave him a sharp look, and next she responded by leaning forward from sitting and hugs her sweets close to her.

"You can't have any of my candy."

' _She's kind of strange too!'_ Wave thought to himself.

"Sorry to bother you." He quietly said.

' _Shit... what's with this situation!? One just sits there eating candy after candy, you're gonna get cavities ya know! Damn! And this weirdo just sits there staring constantly at me. What's his deal?'_

"Pardon me!" An auburn haired girl said as she slams the door open, along with a small white dog that opened the other large door. Wave continues to look as tears appear from being surrounded by a group full of eccentric characters so far.

Saluting from her position, she says, "I've been reassigned from the Capital Defense Forces. I am Seryuu Ubiquitous! And this is Koro!"

"Kyuu~" the living Teigu is also saluting as well.

' _Ohh... this one seems normal enough!'_ Then that thought was short lived as Seryuu throws rose petals around the room.

"Dr. Stylish, the preparations are finished!"

A man wearing glasses with a suit and a lab coat over it walks in. "First impressions are important... and that would, of course, be important to a stylish man like me."

' _This time, it's a crazy homo!?'_

"Oh dear," Stylish's eyes begins to sparkle from focusing his attention on Wave, "On first look, you're clearly a country boy, but you're actually somewhat of good looking. I can make you look even better. Let's get along well together, okay?"

' _And he seems... to have taken a liking to me...'_ Horror glued all over his face from this dreaded encounter.

A blond haired male, wearing robes like a scholar and a book by his side, comes into the room next and addresses himself, "It looks like I'm the last to arrive."

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Wave..." The man hopes that he is at least normal enough from the others.

"I'm Ran; it's a pleasure to meet you." the blond smiles.

' _Finally, in the end, a normal person has come!'_ Wave stood up as he holds the blonde's hands, giving off a weird signal to Ran as he can't comprehend why the man is acting like that.

"Uhmm... Mina-san... I've made some tea." The masked man walks back in with cups on a plate. A three cut scar visibly across his mid chest from a danger beast no doubt.

As he has given the cups to everyone, the shirtless man then gives one to Wave, saying, "I must apologize. It is our first meeting, and yet, I didn't greet you... I have a fear of strangers, you see... I was nervous. I must be more likely to have the most seniority here... and yet I acted like that! Let's get along as fellow Teigu using warriors. I'm bors, from the incineration squad."

"Haha..." Was all Wave replied as he thought to himself, _'H-he has a fear of people with an appearance like that...?'_

Stylish gave Bors an uninterested stare as he caught his attention when he spoke. "The incineration squad... a unit that will stylishly scorch anything, be it man or thing... I see... That's why he has that look, huh."

' _He's definitely not my type...'_ The doctor kept his opinion to himself.

' _So all six are here...'_ A hockey masked blue haired woman said as she enters the room almost immediately before anyone took notice.

"Eh... who's that?" Wave said as he conveniently looks to his left from where the woman stood at the front center on the stage in the room.

The blue haired chick points out to them all, "I don't recognize any of you! What are you doing in this room!?"

Wave replies, "Hey now. We were called here for a special as-" his sentence came to a halt as the woman rapidly went in and kicked him in the chest, sliding him across the table and hangs on the floor, clearly knocked the fuck out whilst catching full attention of the group finally.

"Your opponents will be assassins... always be on your guard!"

The woman followed up her assaults against Ran, and after he dodged a few barrages of kicks flying towards him, he simply replied, "Whoops."

' _Umu! This guy is pretty good.'_

As she stops trying to kick the blond, Seryuu takes the element of surprise and attack her from behind. To the auburn haired girl's dismay, she fails as the blue haired woman stood there and grabs her left arm without looking then slams her entire body against the cement floor; mass amplification, thanks to physics, makes a crack from the sudden impact.

"Guh." Seryuu replies, the pain coursing through her entire back.

"When attacking from behind, you give off too much killing intent!" With that slight opening, Kurome swiftly charges in, a sweet in her mouth and hanging there like before, and then quickly takes her katana of a Teigu out from its sheath, horizontally cutting the attacker's hockey mask from the lower half, revealing her mouth.

' _Even playing around, I shouldn't give this one any opening.'_ the blue haired woman smiles.

"So that's the Teigu Yatsufusa, huh...? It has a splendid cutting edge..."

As her mask completely broke, Bors says in astonishment, "Gen- general Esdese!"

Wave somehow manages to get recover back from the knockout as he scratches his head, "...damn that hurt."

Looking at Esdese's icy blue eyes, he thought, _'Even the boss is a weird one!?'_

After the ones that got injured had been patched up, they walked side by side behind Esdese on palace grounds.

"Were you surprised by my little game?" The blue haired general asks. "Much better than the normally droll welcoming reception, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm used to being roughly treated." Wave confessed.

"Thank you for the lesson, ma'am." Seryuu happily said while hugging Koro to her chest.

Esdese fixes on her new black attire and a black cap, whist the other were also of matching formal attire in black. "Okay then! We'll have a party after our audience with his majesty."

Wave reacted in clear shock, "Wha— we're suddenly going to meet with the Emperor!?"

"I like to get the annoying things out of the way first."

"Next time?" Wave rhetorically asks.

"Esdese-sama, before that, should we not decide on a name for our team?" Stylish curiously inquires.

"Umu! We are a unique force within the military. Organized and tasked to mercilessly hunt down and eliminate atrocious groups of enemies... therefore, we will be the special police force, known as 'Jaegers'."

...The next day...

Wave is in the kitchen with Bors as the two were preparing the food they have made for the whole six Teigu using group.

"Using my memento... the seafood I brought from home to make a big welcoming dinner was a good idea." Wave said.

' _But isn't it a little strange that he can cook with that mask on his face!?'_ the dark blue haired man thought as Bors keeps on breathing strongly with his gas mask while holding a type of vegetable in his left hand, the other hand is stirring the veggie soup with fish meat.

"Wave-kun," Bors caught his attention after cutting out a fish's scale with a French Chef knife, "The spinach needs to go in last. It's a bit early for that."

"Oh, sorry. But... you know Bors-san, I was sure to be relieved in discovering that you're actually a kind person." Wave released a small smile.

"I'm not... really that kind at all..."

In the dining facility, the rest of the Jaegers were patiently waiting for their food, as Kurome had a cat toy where she is wagging it around playfully in teasing Koro to try catching it.

"General, what about you; what have you been doing in your spare time?" Seryuu asks in curiosity.

"Mostly hunting and torture, otherwise I study. But at the moment... I was thinking... that I might try my hand at being in love.

"Love!?" Everyone had seems to internally scream it out as their faces were filled with complete shock from the news that the sadist of a woman wants to try love for the first time, a thought that was to be believed impossible for someone as such as Esdese.

"By the way, has the report on the spare Teigu come in yet?" the long blue haired general asks.

"Ah... y-yes it has. The giant scissors Teigu that we retrieved from those evil people is currently being held in the main guard office. But we have yet to find anyone suitable to use them..." Seryuu supplied a solution, with the recent shock of news still inside of her.

"And any this rate, the prime minister will take control of them hmm... that would be such a waste." Esdese said as she interlaced her fingers together while in deep thought of the situation. "In order to find someone capable enough to use them, I say we should put on an entertaining show."

In the bustling streets of the Capital, Arata made his way through the crowd of people as he searched for a particular store, wearing a coat but not actually putting on his hood to raise suspicion to himself. One weird store he had walked pass by was for selling flowers and the big owner was wearing a flower on his bald head, same goes for his child by his side, as he told a potential costumer about his shop.

As the onyx eyed teen made his way, he found a store with big front labels on the top 'Book Night' together. Standing at the entrance and leaning against the wall is no other than Lubbock of Night Raid, as he wears a professional entrepreneur outfit with a black apron on.

"Ohh?" Lubba caught notice of Arata.

"Yo."

"Hey."

The two exchanges their informal greetings as friends, and then Lubbock signals him to go to the back door leading him to a hidden cellar within the book store.

"Be careful while heading down there." Lubba warns the black haired teen.

"Nice getup. This place really does gives off its secret charms as a 'secret base' kind of vibe." Arata happily smiles.

"Right? I'm very proud of it."

"But you didn't make it, did you now..."

Making his way inside, he found a cozy Yuuji sitting next to Leone on the couch with papers hanging about with the target's face and personal information. The alcohol on the table shows that the two drinking buddies had their 'fair share' of no name brand fireball cinnamon whisky. That flavored drink was introduced to Leone by Yuuji, as she had never tasted anything delicious before and hugs his head between her boobs, causing a misunderstanding as a certain red eyed girl would leak out killing intent.

She took notice of Arata walking in and warmly greets him with literal open arms, "Hey~ There~~ Welcome to the Capital hideout." Continuously smiling as she is too deep in dipsy.

"Yo, Arata, how's it going?" Yuuji asks, drinking next to Leone.

"Onee-chan, aren't you a little too relaxed? And you too Senpai?" Arata was astonished to find out that they weren't taking it that serious, but they are in the inside.

Lubba grins from his reaction as he then informs him, "Okay, so. Mine has finally appeared on the wanted posters... therefore the only ones who can walk around the Capital openly are us four." The green haired man holds up a wanted poster of Mine with her hands out and sticking out her tongue as if she gives a care in the world.

Arata speaks up, "Since my face was seen when I was on that ship, I thought it might have been dangerous for me to be out in the open, but it seems like no one has recognized me in public while I was walking out in town to get here. So... I believe I should be alright..."

"You are right, Arata, and since no one on that ship knows about what happen to Bulat, they all assume that he is still active in Night Raid, giving you the chance to conceal your identity when using Incursio!" Yuuji pointed it out the facts.

"True, true, that'll come in handy Senpai... but also... speaking of the city, the special police squad Jaegers seems to be on every person's mind to talk about among the citizens..."

Lubba puts his forearms behind his head as he added in, "Obviously, since Esdese is their leader... that's the real hot topic... such a seriously dangerous person is..."

"Tell me, how dangerous can she be?" Arata asks.

Yuuji turns to look at his best friend, "That's right, you haven't heard about that one time... but since it happened near my hometown, I'll explain what I know. Almost 11 years ago, there was a group of savage tribes in the southwest that rose up in rebellion against the Empire's tyrannical rule. The Empire immediately dispatched a military force to go forth and vanquish them. The tribes had 10,000 soldiers and the Empire sent 120,000 to quell them. The result of the fight would be obvious to anyone. However, those far off from the outskirts of the Empire were hell for the Empire's soldiers who had been comfortably raised near the Capital. Poisonous bogs and large rivers of mud impeded their advances. Swarms of deadly infectious insects with deadly poison and diseases had a devastating effect on troop morale. They were also being relentlessly attacked by wild animals and exotic danger beast species. In the might of Mother Nature's fury, the expeditionary force had all but nearly given up the fight. The tribes who knew the land well were also constantly conducting highly effective night raids on their forces, maximizing their use of guerrilla warfare to the tribe's advantage. The imperial army was too exhausted to even put up a fight, and many more casualties suffered on their end. Growing impatient, the Empire dispatched the young, but very capable, general Najenda and general Esdese to reinforce their main forces. With the help of additional generals, the Empire was able to conquer the group of tribes. And even after their utter annihilation, general Esdese decided to reward her troops by ravaging the town, violating it until they were all satisfied, raping the women/men of the villages were the common treat from Esdese to her men. And so... even though they had been ordered to make an example of them, the crazy bitch would make a few survivors live to see another day in hope that they come looking for revenge, stronger as that is what Esdese wants the most in this world. I believe that's what happened."

"But that wouldn't make sense, is it not a dumb move to plant the seeds of hatred in the ones they had let live like that? In other words, isn't that just like fanning over some smoldering coals into a burning furnace?" Arata asked as he and Lubba sat in a different couch that is perpendicular to Leone and Yuuji with a coffee table in the center for the drinks and whatnot.

"That's what Esdese was hoping for. She wants more rebellions, you see, that way she can continue to enjoy herself and fight in more battles." Lubba answers for Arata.

"She's one fucked up psycho bitch..."

"Haha, you got that right! Arata..." Yuuji commented as he is a bit drunk from drinking bottles of alcohol.

Leone lays herself on the couch, resting her legs on Yuuji's lap which he doesn't mind at all. "Hahhhh, I knew it was a good idea not to mess with her. She's seriously dangerous." The blonde is currently not as drunk as before the conversation went on with the story of the tribal rebellion. "Would I have just been one more added to the numbers of hundreds of thousands she's killed if I had...?"

"She must be an incredible demoness for Onee-chan to say all that." Arata said.

"My dear Leone, you gotta be open-minded about this... If you were to be caught by Esdese, she would realize the amazing regenerative properties you possess and would have immediately started her heavenly tortures upon you as many of those techniques may be new and quite deadly to kill a hardened average human." Yuuji stated the facts, for which Leone sweat drops on her head, saying, "You are true about that, but are you only saying that despite me being Akame's 'comrade' or are you implying something _else_?" the blonde leans in towards Yuuji, compressing her big boobs against the crimson eyed teen's chest causing him to blush a lot whereas it seems he is about to nosebleed upwards to kingdom come.

"Umm... uh... ah... err, hahaha." Yuuji simply scratched the back of his head, unable to make a verbal comment. Leone licks his face right below his right eyelid, now that made him nosebleed slightly which made him knockout, his head hanging on the neck rest of the black colored couch. Leone laughed from his reaction as she moves back to her seating spot, truly pleased with the result. Arata wasn't able to say anything about what has happened for his mouth was gaping.

And as for Lubba, he was very jealous of Yuuji being able to get all the girls. He tried to change his mind as he is about to pulls out a rolled up poster from his satchel. "If you're interested, I've got something to show you Arata. Esdese is sponsoring a city wide tournament and the winner will get a heap load of cash as the reward. You did say you wanted to send money back to your village, right?"

"Ah! That's what I just needed, I might go to it. Thanks Lubba." The onyx eyed teen wore a stupid looking grin on his face.

Yuuji sprung up his head, tilting it towards Arata with open eyes intently on him. "I'm going to that tournament. No doubt about it."

Arata smiles in knowing that his best friend would want to do this because he is indebted from the care that his generous village bestowed for him who showed great hospitality for him in his early teen years. "If you're going in it Senpai... I'm calling it quits because you would most likely leave me near dead if we fought."

"Aw come on don't be a kill joy Arata, you would still have your limbs! So it's not totally overkill. Am I right Lubba, or am I 'just' right?"

"Ahhh... no comment." Lubba plainly stated before Yuuji grabs the poster from him.

"Its fine dude, I'll just have more fun sitting with Lubba and Leone where the bystanders are at. I shall only cheer you on and any loli who might be fighting, whereas anyone else will get booed at and throw in some nasty insults. That way, suspicion wouldn't be aimed at me as I am a simply enraged fan, ahhahaha."

Yuuji nodded in his reason for not participating in this event, although he would like to have this chance to have a type of sparring match in it. Oh well, at least he won't feel cheap as he will win this tourney... to repay the kindness given to him by the village hidden in the snowy mountain.

...In the Capital Palace's dining table...

Guardsmen were shook to see that the prime minister is such a glutton who eats and eats and eats to no avail! Only one joining him in the feast is his nephew, Makoto.

The child emperor decides to ask him a question before eating his meal, and as Honest is about to devour one fourth of a cake with a large bite.

"Say, prime minister? Concerning us with general Esdese... why has she started talking about things like love?"

Honest points out, "Everyone starts desiring the opposite sex when they reach a certain age. Such as general Nouken as he brought along his ten concubines when he goes off to the battlefield, you see. In a way, general Esdese has always been a person that has lived for the thrill of a life or death battle... She will forever choose war over flowers, until now that is, but it just seems that desire is finally blossoming within her."

"I see. And for that, she wishes to find someone suitable..."

"She is a person of great pride, so she won't accept anyone unless..." The prime minister had a piece of cake hanging off of his mouth after explaining it, but Makoto spoke before he could finish.

"Hmmm... but could there be a man, who meets these requirements, really do exist...?"

Looking at the list again, it states that Esdese's 5 said requirements are the utmost ridiculous levels as such of becoming her lover. He should be younger than her, easier to be manipulated; he must be able to hunt the most dangerous species and be fearless, and that said potential lover cannot be a native near the Capital as for Esdese has been raised on the outskirts of the Empire, and he who have a pure and innocent smiling face. But above all, the male must possess a hidden potential of untapped ability for Esdese to be able to make him into a person of general class status, which makes it a disqualification to almost everyone of whom Makoto and Honest knows of to be clearly impossible, for the odds of it is at the bare minimum to none.

"Looking at the first requirement would disqualify almost everyone, huh..."

"Being trained by her to become of general quality would be rough too..." Honest said.

Ran, a personal member of Esdese's team of Teigu users, appears next to her in his usual robes, asking, "What do you think of these ones, Taichou (Captain)?"

The blue haired woman response, "I think boring fighters make for boring fights. I guess it's too much to ask for someone capable of using a Teigu to suddenly appear, huh?"

With an astonished look as soon as watching the man with the sword who hacked his opponent down to the ground, he replies, "Oh, it seems the fight is about over."

The blue haired announcer for the tournament is also a member of the Jaeger. Standing on the ring, a distance where the fight was taking place, Wave cheerfully expresses his feelings to the microphone on his hand, "Winner! Nobunaga of the Dry-Goods store!"

"Yeaaaah~~ I'm the winner!" Nobunaga roared as a certain onyx eyed teen booed him from the bystander seats, yelling at him to 'go back to cleaning his damn dusty ass goods, damn scrub'.

Ran's face switched from a blank expression to a smiling grin as the next two contestant looks promising.

As the participants enter the arena's ring, Wave loudly yells with the microphone in hand, "In the east corner! Karubi the Butcher!" A large man towering over about 10 feet is wearing some sort of bull head over his head. "In the west corner! Cyan the Phoenix!" the crimson eyed teen shaves off his beard, making Yuuji looks like Arata in a year and a half younger. He wore the usual outfit of black jeans and boots, his open front shirt is red with white alternating shapes in design.

Ran said to Esdese on the VIP seating, "One of them is just a kid, huh." And the dark blue haired ice woman stayed silent with a neutral face as she analyzes the crimson eyed teen intently. _'His eyes speak of a trained veteran of warfare...'_

With the supporters among the bystander seating area, Lubba was eating popcorn and Arata cheers on his Senpai. The two sat next to each other in the mid section of the benches whereas Leone sat in the rear left to them, smiling, "That's an interesting cover. Can he really have that good of a regenerative ability like me? But it should be interesting nonetheless; Yuuji is going to win this, obviously."

"And changing his name is a good thing so people won't suspect him from the past..." Lubba stated the fact.

Karubi decided to speak 'down' first, "You're not so tiny like the rest of them, ain't ya? That prize money is already in the bag, kukuku. I may have been excommunicated, but I'm a ninth level master of the Imperial Fist, ya know!"

' _This guy is old, and he may be arrogant as hell, but he's certainly strong enough to back it up...'_ Wave thought.

Arata stood where he was at, shouting, "Hey, big guy! Do you know what they say when a tall guy falls down?" Karubi looks up to the onyx eyed teen, "They all yell 'timmmmberrrrr'! And your lumber is cheap as fuck so they burned the rotten wood in a shit hole!"

Yuuji started to laugh his ass hard, mainly so he could agitate Karubi and that the joke his best friend pulled off was hilarious.

"So you think this is funny?" The ninth master of the Imperial Fist asked... a bit irritated.

"I do not know, but how's the weather up there?" Yuuji jokingly replied.

"You little..."

' _Even if he is just all talk, he may pack a punch.'_ Alastor mentally said to the crimson eyed teen.

' _Naw, don't worry too much Alastor, I'm just trying to have as much fun as I can possibly have at the moment.'_

"Begin!" Wave commences the start of the one versus one battle.

"Let's go! I'll give you a full helping of my destructive fists!" Karubi screams with a bit of anger in his tone, charging towards Yuuji.

Obviously enough that he isn't going to use his Teigu's abilities because 1: It will raise suspicion on him, and 2: Karubi is not even worthy enough to be even mention of using his full power against him... so the mera mera no mi user will use a small percentage of his strength...

As Karubi comes in to his location with a downward strike first o the ground, Yuuji quickly side stepped out of his range and kicks him hard in the sides to send him across the edge of the ring, talk about using minimal force.

"Gah." Karubi grunted, then he immediately goes in and sent several fists flying in front of Yuuji, to which he effortlessly dodges them and not even bothering to catch his punches because he wants to show off his skills in movement.

Smiling in his wake, Karubi sweats nervously as he says, "You are no normal kid, ain't ya?"

"You ask me." Yuuji replied as he pummels Karubi in the guts and one hard punch that sent him flying across and then crashed against the cement wall of the sidelines right below where the viewers were at.

Wave, Esdese, the bystanders, had their mouths gaping at the amazement from the teen that fought on the ring. Leone and Lubba were smiling that their member won, of course.

An astonished Ran said, "Taicho, that boy is exceptionally well skilled!"

"Yeah..."

Wave puts a hand in the air, "That's the end! And the winner is Cyan!"

As everyone was cheering loudly for him, Arata was screaming out, whereas other people looked behind to stare at him, "Whoooo! Go Senpai! That scrub trash got wreck!"

Yuuji smiles in delight as he thought, _'You see, Alastor, it was fun!'_

Esdese also had the smiling expression as her heart skips a beat, "I've found him... He's a candidate for using that Teigu, right?" the general asked.

"Taicho?"

From Yuuji's stand point, everyone stops cheering as Esdese, herself, is coming to the ring.

' _So... she's going to grace me with her presence to reward me herself?'_

As the long, blue haired general stood in front of the crimson eyed teen, she asks, "Cyan... was your name, right? It's a good name."

"Thanks, so why did you come down here?"

"The match just now, that was superb. I wish to give you your reward personally." Esdese confessed.

Yuuji had assumed that was the reason for her to do so, "Thank you very much! My village may survive after all!" the crimson eyed teen smiles again, thinking that it is like a kind of charity from the enemy as Esdese blushes a little.

' _Money is money, so I'll accept it and act respectful so that I may repay the debt and get out of here in one piece.'_ Yuuji thought.

Lubba had his mouth covered with his hands as Leone and Arata looks at the two on the ring with a curious gaze.

All of a sudden, Esdese placed a leader pet choker around his neck as she says, "From now on... you'll belong to me."

"Eh? Huh? Ehhh?!"

"There are too many distractions here. Come with me to the palace." Esdese starts to drag Yuuji, and notice that he was indeed very heavy to pull, but alas, she is a general for a reason and successfully pulled him along slightly slower than tugging an average teen.

"This is advancing a bit too quickly~ I'm not mentally prepared for this~~ Wait a sec-" Yuuji jokes around as Esdese hand chopped the back of his neck.

"Nope, I won't do that." She said with a smile all along.

Esdese caught his body from falling and carries off his ripe, yet contradicting, heavy body.

"We'll talk in my room. When it's just the two of us..."

"I... I won't give in to a weak hit like that..." Yuuji spoke out as Esdese was surprised herself from his amazing endurance.

"My, even hitting a vital nerve that would knock out most human, you are truly interesting..." Esdese hits the same spot 6 more times which completely knocks him out cold.

As Arata, Leone, and Lubba and everyone else has a disbelieving face, the green haired man mentally yells, _'Wh- what the hell is happening!?'_

Back at Night Raid's base, the trio who went to watch the fight came back to report what has happened to Akame as the current leader in charge.

"Yuuji was carried off by Esdese!?" the red eyed killer stood up from chair and slams her hands on the table aggressively, worryingly deeply for her lover as her face says it all.

"Did she realize that he is a member of Night Raid!?" Mine asks.

"We didn't really feel any animosity or blood thirst though..." Lubba said.

"I don't really know... but I don't think it's likely for Senpai to be suspected... yet." Arata gives out his opinion.

Leone looks at Akame with her arms crossed as she shares a piece of her thought, "But the only way to know for sure would be to go to the palace and see for ourselves... what should we do, acting boss?"

Akame stays silent as she grips her left hand tightly and puts a right hand over where her heart is at, "Yuu-chan..." her sadden expression is clear.

Mine looks at her and comments like a typical tsundere, "Don't say something stupid like, 'let's go off and rescue him' Akame. You realize the palace is filled with traps and soldiers, right? Even breaking in there at the best of times would be an impossible task! And Yuuji's true identity may not have been discovered in the first place. For the time being, we should move our base further into the mountains."

"Yeah that's true, this place may have been found, sooner or later." Leone replied.

"B-but we should try and save Senpai~..." Arata said, which Mine looks at him as she's irritated, "Did you not hear what I just said!?"

Lubba then says, "So... what do we plan to do about Yuuji...? Even though saving him might be impossible..."

"I know that we lack the means to rush in headlong after him... However! Yuuji is our important comrade! So we will do whatever we can for him!"

' _Yuu-chan... Please be safe... and Esdese... you had better not be violating my Yuuji!'_ Akame's feelings were mixed in by sadness, rage, and love while releasing a deep killer intent around her.

Meanwhile... in the palace, Yuuji found out that he's detained and chained to a chair, comfy wooden one at that. Everyone except Kurome were present, she has to go get restocked for more candies.

"And so this is the newest addition to Jaegers, Cyan." Esdese announced.

"You dragged in one of the populace, just like that?" Bors asked.

"Now, he will no longer have to live in poverty. And he isn't just an extra man for our group either... I felt it. Yuuji is the one who will become my partner in love." Esdese confessed with a blush.

"So why does he have a collar around his neck, then?" Wave asked while pointing it out.

"...because he's become my lover, of course, and I want him to stand out." Esdese answers with a blank stare.

Ran says with reasoning, "Well, if you want him to be your official lover, and not your pet, shouldn't you remove the collar in order for there to be a difference? Otherwise, he'll seem like a sex slave."

After the sadist general thought about it, she responded, "Hmmm, that's certainly true... I'll remove it. By the way, are any of you married or have any lovers?" and everyone was single until Bors raised his hand up.

' _Seriously!?'_ Wave thought.

Seryuu was surprised as well as she asks, "Bors-san, is that true!?"

"Yes... I've been married for six years now! I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as that though!" His blushing is visible as he touched the sides of his face with his hands at the thought.

"Ano... excuse me~" Yuuji tries to grab everyone's attention of what he's about to say, "I'm really flattered that you have taken a liking to me and all, but... I'm not really all that interested in working for the imperial court, so..."

"Fufu, it will likely take a bit of training to get you to be obedient, hmmm." Esdese replies.

"Now, now, everyone. He's just confused. It's a lot to take in all at once, you know." Seryuu spoke out in consideration to the kidnapped teen.

"Don't you dare talk to me like as if you know me." Yuuji's killer intent spikes through the roof. Everyone was having a hard time breathing except for Esdese, her face filled with glee that her future husband is a feisty one.

' _This guy is unbelievably strong!'_ Wave thought while struggling to move. If the users have masterful control over emotions, they can control their killing intent by suppressing it, to prevent the opponents from discovering it, thus hiding one's motives and preventing one from being tracked by such emotions. Anyone who can also perceive a foe's killing intent can perceive the foe's next move and prepare the next appropriate move in advance.

"Now listen to me Esdese... I already have someone I love at the moment... so I can't be with you..."

"Who's that person? Whoever she is, I will have you as my own no matter what..." Esdese said in a serious tone.

Kurome walks in with her new bag of sweets, "So what's the news?" Then she instinctively unsheathes her Teigu as she says next, "Is he the enemy?"

' _Good timing, I won't mention Akame... for Esdese will hunt her down to the end and end her to be with me which I will not allow! Am I really that good looking? Anyway...But I can't kill her here or else escape will be impossible... must wait until the coast is clear... I guess I'm going to play along, I suppose... Na? Sleeping ass Alastor?'_ Yuuji inwardly said.

"No, even better, he's going to be my lover..." Esdese says again as her interests in Yuuji goes into great lengths.

"Huh? You look familiar, have we met before?" Kurome asks the crimson eyed teen.

Yuuji would have bawled his eyes out and hug Kurome with all his might, but he had to suppress the feeling so his true identity wouldn't be found out through a link from his connection to Kurome.

"No... Sorry, but I think you got me mixed up with someone else, the name's Cyan." Yuuji said with unwavering resolve in his crimson balls of eyes.

Then the atmosphere changed and then everyone else in the Jaeger, besides Kurome and Esdese, were able to breathe relatively easier.

' _This young man... is amazing! And handsome at that! I must have him for other purposes! But too bad that Esdese gets to keep him'_ Stylish thought with interest glinted in his eyes towards Yuuji.

An imperial soldier comes into the room, saluting to the blue haired sadist as he states, "Esdese-sama! As ordered, I finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan Lake..."

"Great... this is perfect timing. You guys, your first big job has come up."

After Yuuji was unchained from the chair, he stood next to Wave as to keep constant watch on him, orders from Esdese.

In the meeting room, the blue haired general laid out a map on the table with the location of the lake and some geographical layout with pathways and roads to take to get there.

Kurome couldn't help but to stare at Yuuji the whole time while Esdese speaks out, "We've come to learn about a fortress that's being inhabited by a group of bandits near Gyogan Lake."

"Of course! We suspected that these shameful evil-doers had some sort of refuge on the outskirts of the Capital." Seryuu said as she leans a little bit on the table.

"Umu. We are delaying the search for the location of Night Raid for a short while. For now, we should deal with enemies we can see."

"And if the enemy should surrender, what should we do, Taichou?" Bors rhetorically asks.

"Surrender is a tool of the weak... and its nature's course that the weak should be removed from the world."

"I have to agree/disagree with you there, Esdese-chan. If they had done something terribly bad, even god would want them to perish but not hate them, because where there are good, evil needs to be there to keep a balance world. Nowadays, there are more demons wearing a human's face. And in the Capital, it's their job as a government to keep its citizens happy and safe... that would be contradicting if it were to be the other way around, right? I believe this is what Night Raid had been doing, such as why they assassinated officials that were suspicious of a serious crime, and multiple more." Yuuji spoke his mind out.

Esdese smiles from his response, as Seryuu laughs, "Aha... ahaha, Night Raid have committed atrocious acts, no way are they in any form of justice, and to be able to slaughter evil-doers before they can commit evil... I am... truly glad I've become a part of this group!"

"You may exterminate them to your heart's content." Esdese said.

"Thank you, ma'am."

' _There's something a little off about this...'_ Wave thought.

Esdese announces, "I have one more thing I would like to tell you before we move out. Each of you will be required to eliminate dozens of people. This is the type of work we will be doing from this point forward. Are you all fully prepared for that?"

"I'm a soldier. I follow orders. Even if it means I must kill them." Bors said in a serious tone.

"I'm the same... this is merely practice at following orders. This is how I've always thought of it." Kurome said which made Yuuji frowns a bit.

Wave held up his Teigu in a key of a sword as he says, "I... was able to join the Navy due to the patronage of a certain great man... If I were to ask him how I may repay that great favor, he would tell me 'just do your best and fight for the sake of your country, that's all you need to do'... So I can do this! Even if it means my own life!"

Ran closes his book, "For the sake of making my desires come to fruition, I wish to rise higher and higher. It doesn't matter if it means I can't do the most purest of all deeds, seen in that way, I wish nothing more than to proceed with this mission task."

"How about you, doctor?" Esdese asks directly to the quiet Stylish.

"Hmm. My guiding principle is really simple. That is the pursuit of style! So, do you understand now?" The doctor exclaims with a striking pose.

"Nope, not at all."

"From the moment I saw Esdese-sama... I knew it. That unfathomable strength... that ice-like cruelty... ahh... it's as if a goddess was descending from heaven! That style is without equal! Until I met Cyan here! I want nothing more than to study you and him!" Dr. Stylish expressed his thoughts quite dramatically while, in his eyes, he sees Yuuji and Esdese sparkling as if the heading of 'Stylish' were big and bolding above them both.

Esdese tucks her general's cap properly, "I see, no doubts amongst you all then... that's good. Then it's time to head out! Let's go Cyan! As a substitute member, it will be good to see the abilities of your fellow teammates."

"I will bet so... and I have a single request." Yuuji said as he walks along by Esdese's side.

"What is it?" Esdese asks.

"I am in need of a katana with a strong blade because I gots no weapon, yo! And also I hope to get the cash from entering your arena because I need it to repay a debt to a kind village."

"I will get you the finest katana from the Capital's armory before we depart, and the money will come later, I promise." Esdese said as they all depart from the room.

...In the mountain range...

In order to intercept the bandit's hideout, the Jaeger has to take out the two guards at the checkpoint that'll lead them up to the main base.

"We've memorized the layout and enemy positions, so what kind of strategy should we use?" Ran asked.

Seryuu crosses her arm as her usual pose while Koro hangs on behind her, "Justice demands that we fight fair and square and attack from the front!"

Supervising the Jaeger from above, Esdese sat on the mountain cliff near where her team is walking off to the bandits. The crimson eyed teen also sat next to the left side of the long, blue haired sadist on that said cliff.

Yuuji takes a look at his new weapon strapped to his left side. His blade is thirty inches long with a twelve inch handle, designed to keep the danger beasts as far away from taking a bite on its user while it allows Yuuji to use its extra leverage to clear a path to safety. The titanium Katana is mono tempered 1060 carbon steel, this blade is differentially hardened to ensure that the edge stays sharp as possible and is optimized, like a traditional Katana, to even cut human flesh and bone like a hot knife cutting through butter, meaning that the weapon will meet no solid resistance as long as it's against unarmored individuals. Furthermore, to prevent any of those squirting goo of blood from rusting the blade - the sword is coated with the rare black titanium alloy, adding a high extra strength and toughness (even at extreme temperature) and also prevents glint from giving away the user's position during the day or reflecting off any possible light source or burning fires. The blade is colored with a black hilt with white stripes, a 5 inch black chain hanging from the end, and sheathe while the blade itself is in crimson color like his eyes.

"This will be the perfect place to observe their fighting from." Esdese said.

"Ah, I have to thank the original creator again for producing such a fine piece of blade, if possible... and you have my gratitude for giving me this weapon." Yuuji respectfully said as he bowed, causing Esdese to slightly blush.

' _Hmm... Wait, isn't this a perfect chance for me to escape? No... Esdese may incase me in ice from escaping... most indefinitely not an option at the moment...'_

Esdese quietly grabs onto four finger of Yuuji's right hand, blushing more as she gazes at the Jaeger.

' _Chikusho (Damn it)! There's no way out of this now...'_

The Jaeger was spotted out by a guard on a manmade tower.

"It's a raid! Everyone scramble!"

The main gate was opening, and then came out 20 bandits with guns and knives with matching helmets. Many of them lot started to shout out against the group who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, did you guys even know where you were when you came to this place!?"

"You guys have some nerve attacking from the front like this!"

"You don't really think you're going to be getting out of here alive, do you!?"

One of them had lust in his eyes as he sets his eyes on Seryuu and Kurome, "Oh wow~~ there are some real cuties with them, huh? We're going to have some fun with them when we take those two back to the base, ha ha ha."

Seryuu walks up to them alone, "First, I'll clear a path with the combined power of the doctor's Teigu and myself. Koro, number five." The biological Teigu grew huge, surprising the shit out of Wave, and then bits on her mechanical arm as it transforms into a big drill. _'In exchange for the loss of my arms, the doctor blessed me with a new power... "Judgment of the ten kings". Enma's spear of justice!'_

Many of the bandits had their limbs torn and a few impaled from the harshness of her brutal attack.

"Wha- what the hell is this thing...!?" A frightened bandit says as being unexpected from a flying Koro going towards him, the living Teigu bit off his left arm and parts of his organs from the left side of his body.

"These guys are bad news! Report this to the boss! And close the gate, hurry!"

"Next... number seven!" With an evil grin on her face, Seryuu points the cannon at the main gate.

' _Taizan's cannon of justice'_ Seryuu completely destroyed the gates to smithereens.

From Yuuji's point of view, "Sheesh, that Seryuu is really kowaii (scary)."

"Seryuu is the most bloodthirsty when it comes to killing villains of the Capital." Esdese responded.

"I see... then how did she end up with a mechanical arm that allows her to shift it into different forms of weapon?" Yuuji asks the busty sadistically general.

"Dr. Stylish is the doctor who performed the surgery for her. The Teigu 'Perfector' using it, the speed as well as the precision of the user's fingers is increased hundreds of times. In his words, it's already the most stylish of Teigu, although I have yet to understand what he means by it."

"Huhhh~ I understand now... but where did those troops appear from?" Yuuji asks as he saw about 50 soldiers appear besides Stylish.

"Ah, those are his enhanced troops. They are his private army that, with his Teigu assistance, has been performed enhancement surgeries on. Stylish calls them his 'Pawns' as if it were a game of chess."

"That makes sense... I would do the same as him since that is a smart play."

Seeing Bors running in front of the wall and archers readying their arrows, he immediately used his giant propane tank on his back as cover and then pulls out a weapon that started shooting out fire. The flame thrower Teigu, Purgatory's Invitation : Rubicante.

' _Wow... his flamethrower can't even be extinguished by water alone?'_ Yuuji mentally inquires.

Yuuji spotted out that 3 men decided to run for their lives, leaving Ran to reveal his Teigu. Flying into the skies, the golden eyed blond eliminated the escapees.

"Beautiful... what's his Teigu?"

"The winged Teigu, soaring for thousands of miles, 'Mastema'."

"Nice..."

Then Esdese's hand is now atop of his hand.

"Cyan... I'll be raising you myself. So you will be able to do much more incredible things than this with ease."

"Esdese... you seem, how should I put it, different from what others have said about you."

"You've heard of me. Is the image different from what you imagined? Truth be told, this is the first time I've had these sorts of feelings. Such as being in love with someone... but... it isn't so bad." Esdese blushes as she puts a hand over by her heart.

' _Hmm~ could I somehow convince her to become our ally...? Her actions until now have been unforgivable, but... if she changes and use her power for the sake of defeating the Empire as penance, the danger that our allies are in may drop immensely! Worth the risk to try...'_

"I'm assuming that I'll be sleeping in your bedroom for the night, is that right?" Yuuji asks Esdese, to which she nods at his question as a 'yes'.

' _Alright then... if that's the case, then I will try persuading her tonight! I'm going to take center stage in this fucked up world we all live in!'_

...Later that night, inside Esdese's bedroom...

Yuuji is currently laying down on the blue haired sadist's master bed, with his left leg slightly up so that his left arm is resting on top of it, and putting up his right arm for his head to rest on that hand. The beautiful general is talking a shower where Yuuji can see the shadowy outline of her... body... causing him to get a large boner underneath his shorts.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I won't cheat on Akame, I will not! Be it temptation or not, I will kill it and stay in control!'_ His tension just reached its peak, causing him to momentarily space out. _'Ah! Not good, not good at all! And why the hell are you still sleeping!? You damn Tatsumi (Sleeping dragon)! Wake up and give me an advice.'_ Alastor left a mental note within his mind that reads out 'Do Not Disturb' making Yuuji enrage a bit further. _'Okay, I obviously need to calm down... shit, and I need to convince Esdese to join our side... I need to be the winner in this battle of wills!'_

Esdese finally got out of the shower, walking into the room with only wearing a white sleeve shirt and white pantsu. Her fair white skin after a shower makes her look like an actual goddess of beauty who has ascended from the underworld. Still, Akame is the one and only lover for him... but... look at Esdese... beautiful icy colored eyes that beg for someone, or maybe something, warm to keep her body temperature fluctuating normally.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Esdese apologizes as she finished drying her long blue hair with a towel.

"There's no need for you to say such a thing!" Yuuji shakes his head left and right as he is constantly staring at her boobs, such a size that are comparable to Onee-chan's, or even slightly bigger than her breasts. The crimson eyed teen tries to stay control... or else he'll nosebleed like the last time with Leone...

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Ah, yes, if you have any fireball cinnamon whiskey, I'd love to- wait, no... uh... on a second thought! Those are hard to come by, so I'm really fine!" Yuuji yelps as moves his arms rapidly in embarrassment.

"Are you, perhaps, nervous, Cyan?"

"N... not really. What makes you say that?!" Yuuji asks as his face reddens a bit.

"Fufu... you're so cute. Well, I'm not quite sure what to do in this situation either... but as long as we know what we want, I'm sure we can figure it out, right...?"

"Oh... I see..."

"By the way, I think we have some reserves for that whiskey variant you wanted. I'll be right back with your drink~." Esdese said as she walks out the room, a coat and her white boots on to roam about for the special alcohol.

"Okay then Yuuji, when she comes back... ask her if she likes you, and then try to get her on your side!" the crimson eyed teen whispers quietly as Esdese left, but he quickly used the bathroom before she came back.

As Esdese reenters her bedroom to hang her coat and takes off her boots, she found a shirtless Yuuji sitting on her bed with his shoes and socks off. The crimson eyed teen resolves into doing this in order to have the general come to his side...

The blue haired sadist blushes as she looks like a radish, trying to avert her eyes from staring at his muscles to meet with his crimson eyes. Esdese walks over to a bedside table and pours in his drink and one more for her.

Yuuji and Esdese take a few shots from the Whiskey before he says, "Damn... this taste will never cease to dull!"

"I'll have to agree with you, this is the first time I have ever tasted it." Esdese blushes as she leans closer to him.

"Umm... There is one thing I'd like to ask of you... that is, umm... Esdese-san... you do like me, na?"

Esdese gave him an impassive glance, and then she leans in forward for a surprise kiss. The blue haired general pushed Yuuji's backside against the mattress of the bed as she then placed a hand on his muscular chest, making him blush from the lip contact and where she's touching... his rock hard abs!

"If I didn't like you, we wouldn't be doing this now, would we?"

' _I... I need to get a grip of myself...!'_

"Then I would love for you to hear out my request!"

"Love?" Esdese blushed more as she then says, "Hmm~ tell me what it is. You have my undivided attention." Her blue eyes held such passion for Yuuji, causing him to swallow down his spit.

"As you may have noticed, the Empire is despicable as it is now!"

"That's only natural. Many people feel the same way. So what?"

Yuuji released a killer intent unlike anything Esdese felt before, literally making her feel the chills on her spine. The one thing she never dreamt of feeling ever in her life that of which is fear. The sadist of a general actually felt terror for a moment! This only made her more exhilarating and the opposite of what most people would have experienced it if they had felt such a murderous aura, alas, Esdese is not one of those _'average'_ humans.

"I despise what the Capital has done to me... My old life taken from me; therefore I don't give a fuck about the Empire wants and their so called _'needs'_ as if I would give a shit about working under them, if it came to that... I'd rather take myself out in a bang with the prime minister. Thus, I've decided that I'd work for the Revolutionary Army who actually cares about the people."

' _Okay, since I've gone this far, I can't really tell her about my work with Night Raid... but some crappy half-assed lie won't work on someone like her... Then this is the one method I can think of!'_

"Esdese...will you defect the Empire and join along with me to fight for the Revolutionary Army? For the sake of love and peace, so surely we can lessen everyone's suffering and direct the torturing to those that truly needs some pain in their worthless, pathetic form of life!"

Yuuji stares head on with seriousness in his eyes, becoming sadistically to those who deserves it as the killer intent still clear in the atmosphere. If it were any greater, the entire palace would have been alerted and go in search of a potential enemy in the vicinity.

"...Cyan..." Esdese grits her teeth as she slaps across Yuuji's face, a loud smacking noise, stopping his murderous aura at the same time. Not a surprise coming from an almighty sadist. The crimson eyed teen could have escaped the slap, but he can't risk being caught by Esdese red handed with his Teigu and his dark past connections.

"What are you thinking, saying that to a general of the Empire? Although... I don't mind the thought of torturing someone."

"You know, that what I'm trying to say is unreasonable to you and crazy... but be as it may, we might become separated as lovers and enemies."

Esdese leans in closer to the crimson eyed teen in a hug, her bare breasts skin slightly against the chest of his skin.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to do is stay here with me. I understand the painful hardships you have had to endure until now... but from now on, I won't let anything of harm going to you ever again... except for me, of course." Esdese licks the wound she gave to Yuuji, which results him to blush deeply.

"As my lover, and not merely as my possession, you are the only one who I see as a man and someone who can give me excitement. So I will never let you feel lonely again."

"Ah... I'm truly happy that you feel that way about me... but I just can't... I already have happiness, but I need something more than just about myself."

"You're worried about your family, right? Of course, I will place them under my patronage." Esdese crawls closer to Yuuji on her knees, still on bed while he sits there with a look of sorrow.

"That's... not possible for me... I wish that same offer could have been given to me almost a decade ago..."

The crimson eyed teen starts to grip the covers tightly with his left hand while the other hand held his forehead.

"I told you that the prime minster, no, the Capital as well is to be blamed, has taken my old life, but that was not enough for them and their greed. They had the audacity to pillage and completely annihilate my village for it was just a simple agriculture community! The screams that day was horrible... my life turned upside down, and before I even know it... m-my family was murdered before my eyes... I-I-I couldn't process what was happening at the time, although it was clear for me as a 9 years old child... corruption and war came to my village and took everything... only two people were there to keep myself together..." Yuuji started to cry a bit, trying to keep it together as he had been keeping his composure all along, just like how Akame did hers when she has to keep a switch on and off to stay at her 100% effectiveness when it came to the battlefield.

"...Cyan." Esdese calls out to him with a sadden expression.

"No one should have to go through what I had experienced... and this current Empire is so rotten to the core, it needs to change one way or another... and if you really love me as much as you say you do, then try to imagine it in a different perspective... For instance, there is a girl who has come of her late-teen age in a village. And like us, she has found someone and fallen in love... but living in this society with barely any public security, plagued by hunger and poverty, she may never even get the chance to act on those feelings again. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Esdese looked blankly inscrutable.

"No, I can't understand! I don't understand the feelings of the weak! The law of this world is _'Survival of the Fittest'_. Its how the weak are weeded out, and it just means that those who die were too weak on their own leisure. Cyan... you may have been weak, but you were able to raise your abilities, correct? And thus you became strong, and that's what attracted my gaze to you. However, it's only natural for the weak to perish."

Yuuji starts to raise his voice, "Th- that's fucking bullshit!... but, true at the same time... however, it's the Capital's responsibility to protect its people... but they bully and take whatever they like, whenever they feel like it... So if you really have any feelings for me, then I suggest but please, consider my point of view beyond your biased opinion of the world." The crimson eyed teen solemnly said with a sad, yet, dead straight look of determination.

' _...that facial expression too... is also nice... however.'_

"That's not going to happen. Don't get confused about the situation! I'm not going to be changed by you. I'm the one that's going to be changing you! Nothing else matters!"

At this moment, the two subconsciously stood on the bed, continuing to argue.

"...You may say what you will about changing me, but this isn't something you can change... even if I were to be tortured into the depths of hell itself!"

"Fu... so stubborn. But... I guess that's why."

' _I suppose that's how he can show such a happy smiling face, huh...'_ Esdese closes her eye lids as she goes into her river of thoughts, and then the blue haired beauty places her hands over her heart. _'I want to see that smiling face again... those feelings... I want to possess him completely... In that case...'_

Esdese sat on the bed as her button up long white sleeve shirt were more open, revealing her rounded, knotty depression in the center of her belly of a navel with four buttons left from removing her shirt and to become bare half naked from her upper torso.

"Well, I'm tired after all that has happened today... we'll talk about this more later. So for now, shall we go to sleep, Cyan?" Esdese asks.

Yuuji looks both ways, unable to decide. The blue haired goddess is totally out of anyone's league and for him to be able to make love to her... is... is something that would make Lubbock goes extremely jealous, cursing the crimson eyed teen for being lucky with the babes.

Yuuji gets up from the bed and his right index finger points to the black couch that is lined up against the wall of the bedroom across them, with a portrait of nature's finest environment.

"Th... then I'll go sleep on that comfy looking sofa!"

A soft silky hand grasps the left palm of his hand. Yuuji looks back behind him to have only see Esdese, with those eyes indicating the loneliness in them.

"I'm not mad about what you said, so sleep in the bed with me!"

Yuuji thought about it shortly before saying, "Ahhh... that's right! I still need to shower first! Be right back!"

Yuuji escaped her grasp and walks towards his destination, then stops at the entrance of the bathroom as Esdese spoke to him, "This goes without saying, but if you make a scene within the palace or try escaping, it will mean your death. For the guards here who devoted their whole lives to defending this palace, so as this is not the type of place where just saying 'its okay for me to be here' will get you off the hook. Budou's personal guards are also skulking around the palace. So please don't think of doing anything strange."

"Wakarimasu." (A formal saying of: I understand)

' _My fellow comrades from Night Raid, and people with information also said that the inside of the palace is one of the most dangerous places to be... so I guess I wouldn't be able to attack her and then leave this shithole in one piece, huh? Well, not like I could kill something as beautiful as her, but wait, Akame's beyond the definition of beauty... so I can't betray her no matter what...'_

As Yuuji walks into the bathroom to shower, Esdese looks up to the ceiling with a finger to her chin as she realizes something, "Ah...! I wonder if it would have been better to shower together?" then she smiles, "...Well, its okay... I don't need to rush, right..."

Thinking back to what Bors told her when they were trekking back to the Capital, the flamethrower Teigu user has told her that the trick to capturing one's beloved heart is about never giving up, because even for he who was rejected twice by his wife at first. But he had said that it's all about waiting and finding another chance to pounce the right opportunity, and that to keep it in mind that it takes some time as well. Esdese was holding a small notepad with a pen as she said, _"Humuu... indeed, I see."_

As she lies back on her bed, head on the pillow, she thought, _'Bors said it as well. First off, tomorrow...! When we're out hunting dangerous risk species together... that's when I'll be able to show him my ability. I will slowly make you fall for me... using this new and interesting plan.'_

...The next morning...

Yuuji walks around the palace interior, looking for food as it is the dawn of a new day. As he found the kitchen, Esdese instructed him the layout of the compound the day before, Yuuji also saw Wave, drinking a cup of coffee, and Kurome eating her bag of sweets.

"Yo. Did you sleep well last night, Cyan?" Wave asked, and then the crimson eyed teen sighs.

"It doesn't sound like you did." Wave commented. The blue haired man gestures him if he wants the same coffee as him, because there were still plenty for three more cups.

"I was kept up late last night for some reason... mentally; I'm somewhat fine, but not physically... oh and please pour me some of that hot coffee."

 **(Warning: the next paragraph will contain some sexual content.)**

' _What I obviously cannot tell him the true reason is that I was nervous about last night... that she used me as a body pillow and... a-and... Violated me all night long... although if I think about it, she was sleeping the whole time and talked a little bit, in her sleep, about like how much she loves me. B-b-b but she grabbed my dick! Really soft hands like Akame... Stroking it for a while which resulted in my 9 inches erection, until I've felt that same chill down my spine as that same white hot substance came out from my meat rod... And nobody has done it besides my Akame; she's the one who loves stroking on my cock, and giving me a blowjob, however, I think both her and Esdese love the taste of my semen for some reason. And even though my red eyed beauty doesn't show it as often as she does, Akame has yet to properly express her emotions, only blushing which is too kawaii for me as it gets me turn on even harder... she and I shared a memoir of memories together, including those of intimate physical attraction... however; I have yet to sexual intercourse into my beloved Akame's special place, my virginity goes out to her as hers is to me. So I'm glad that it didn't reach to that situation with Esdese, or else I would have cursed myself and unable to explain my weird little incident to Akame... but would she be able to understand what had happened if it did escalate that far? Who knows...'_

Wave came back with his coffee. Yuuji graciously accepts it and noted how good it tasted. And then he looks to the left and saw Kurome eating a lot of her sweets at the table.

"You're eating candy this early in the morning, Kurome?" The blue haired man asked.

Kurome closed her eyes as she replies, "Mind your own business. It's preferable to eating any more of your seafood. Besides, I wouldn't want to start smelling like a beach such as you do."

Wave takes a whiff of his own scent as he responds, "Eh?! Seriously!? Do I smell that much!?"

"No, I don't the two of you are overacting a bit too much..." Yuuji said, looking at both Wave first then Kurome.

After staring at her for a moment, the crimson eyed teen remembers the fond memories of being with her and Akame. Playing together as kids when the days of working in the fields were done, and public education is just as necessary. But after that fateful event that removed him from his old life, it was only Akame and Kurome that gave him a reason to move on forward and the needs to protect the two precious in his world. If it had not been them two, Yuuji would have no choice in what to do in his life afterwards... besides surviving to get vengeance against the prime minister to the end of hell.

Kurome caught the glace from Yuuji. "You can't have any!" she leans forward as to protect her goodies from any potential predator who feasts on candies.

' _Ha... that same stinginess of food is the same as Akame and I... I'm glad you haven't changed much... Kurome... but hopefully, I'll free you from the Capital grasp somehow...'_

"You still seem too familiar... strange... could it be a doppelganger that I've slain who had your identity?"

"I'm sure its mere coincidence... but if I don't mind me asking, I was wondering just how similar you look compared to that same Akame from the wanted posters..." Yuuji lied as to see how Kurome would react.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Wave confessed.

"Yeah, she was the most accomplished member of our society as well as her partner, my Onii-chan, but as you guys know, she has betrayed the Empire. I wish to meet her again so badly... And then... my beloved Onee-chan will receive her death by my own hands... I would be so happy if I could find the remains of my Onii-chan, because they said that after he had escaped his containment cell from questioning his superior, Fire Fist Ace was thought to be dead in the cold harshness of the mountains, multiple assassinations placed on his head from the highest preeminence of the Empire. Because Yuuji was the superiority, his prestigious stature stood on the same level next to Akame. My only regret was not being able to find his corpse..."

Kurome's killing intent spikes up after speaking about ending her own sister, which only saddens Yuuji even more. The crimson eyed teen mentally shivers at the thought of what would she do to his dead corpse. He has to find a way for them both from killing each other, because those two are the most important people in his life besides his best friend, Arata.

Yuuji felt the presence on the other side of the door as someone opens it in a rush, revealing it to be no other than Esdese herself.

"Cyan! For the next few days, we'll be hunting. We're heading to Mt. Fake."

' _So we're heading out to a place where Bulat took Arata to train to the north of Night Raid's hideout... This is my opportunity to plan the escape!'_

"Wave and Kurome will be coming as well. Mount Fake is the perfect place for an ambush, so keep your eyes open for enemies while hunting!"

Wave and Kurome both corresponded "Roger" as Esdese has yet to prepare her general's apparel, buttoning together her long sleeves shirt as she firmly ties her white high heeled boots.

"Until evening, we'll be conducting the hunt for Treeman cells. Once we get there, Kurome and I will search the east side, while Wave and Cyan search the west side. And one more thing, I didn't get to see much of Kurome yesterday. So as your Captain in charge, I need to make sure of your abilities."

Kurome has her eyes sparkle, Yuuji made an emotionless gesture of a nod, and Wave points to his face as he reacted with confusion in his voice, "Eh? Does that mean that you have already confirmed mine?"

Esdese pats down and adjusts her cap as she answers, "You happened upon a good Sensei. Your strength is perfect, you should be proud of yourself."

Unable to see if she complimented him or not, Wave stares up at the ceiling with a sweat drop just below his right cheek bone.

' _Together with Wave, huh? He won't be as concerned with keeping tabs on me... sorry buddy, but I gotta ditch you and leave you to be punished by Esdese. It's easier than escaping through her having an eye on me. God knows what that woman would do to you, so please forgive for you are a person with good intentions in the Capital military... I hope.'_

"We will switch off at dusk. Then Cyan will be with me."

' _When night falls, the amount and strength of species that come out will be of a higher level, and that is when I will impress him with what I can do!'_

"What about the rest of the Jaeger?" Yuuji asked.

"They will be policing around the Capital, in the meantime." Esdese solved his question.

Esdese smiles at the thought of her brilliant plan coming true in her favor. Unbeknownst to them all, Stylish stayed hidden and listened through their entire conversation behind the wall from a different entrance to the kitchen, except for Yuuji since he was highly trained into detecting the slightest changes in the environment and made out to be the best of the best. He kept notice of this predicament that may unfold later on.

...Following that day, afternoon at Fake Mountain...

Wave takes in the scenery as he has no idea what to expect, following behind Yuuji who knows the area; the crimson eyed teen was trained to be at his best in familiar environments, in fact any, but especially in mountain regions and forest areas.

"...I know that all of the dangerous kinds of monsters that appear at sea... but as for mountain types, I'm completely useless." Wave admitted.

"Since most of the danger beasts here prefer to utilize their natural camouflage and attack by surprise to their advantage, you need to be wary of even a rock by the side of the path. In other words, be aware of your surroundings." Yuuji filled the blue haired man in with some useful tips.

"Hai!"

After walking along the mountain side for a while to see a clearing with trees on their pathway, Wave brought up a conversation from the past.

"But you know. I wonder why you didn't bring this up when we were back at the palace. You have got some serious skills of your own, huh? If anything does show up, I guess I should ask you about it."

"You could something like that." Yuuji smiles as he continues up the hill, and then he says, "Somehow, you kind of remind me of a best male friend of mine."

"Your best friend? What makes you remind me of him?"

"Let's just say... that he wanted to join the imperial army just like you, but he failed the proper requirements to be in a higher position in the military, mainly because of the recession. So he ended up making a fuss, as well as me, and I had to drag ourselves out before we got kick out of there by force, but now he's making a living in the entrepreneur business, which I've suggested that we both do at that time."

So Yuuji made a lie in that last part, partially... he truly would like to grow a business with Arata sometime near the future; a cozy place that is somewhat like a café, and a place to read peacefully that also has the special whiskey as a reserve for celebrations and such.

"Hopefully I can meet this great friend of yours, since he and I are so similar." Wave said as he noticed that Yuuji started to unsheathe his Katana. Then the crimson eyed teen appeared by his side in an instance, blocking the path of a strike behind Wave. Yuuji cuts the branch of a Tree beast in the process.

"Kishyaaaaaaaaa!" The monster roared in painful anguish.

"You saved me, I owe you one!"

Yuuji continues to stare at the monster in front of them.

' _He just reminds me of Arata in some ways... well... this is my chance to escape!'_

Then, a whole lot of them appeared from all direction, many in different sizes, menacingly staring down at Wave and Yuuji.

"Attacking in a group, huh? Though you don't look as tasty as the monsters of the sea."

"These Tree beasts are not very strong, but they strike in large numbers."

"All right! Then let's clean out the area! And turn them into firewood!"

After wiping out all of the danger beasts that showed up, Wave scratches his head.

"Phew... done and done. It seems you're finished over there, too. Right, Cy... huh? What? Where are you? That's strange, Cyan... where did you go? D... don't tell me... he ran away!? Gah! This is bad! I understand your feelings, but I can't just let you do that! I still have many things I want to do before I die!"

Wave then screams his head off as he rummages through his hair; an image of Esdese's terrifying face lurks all over his mind.

The blue haired man takes a short hard stare at his short black blade from its scabbard, "...No other choice..."

Then he stabs the key into the ground, revealing Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot is an Armor-type Teigu that is nearly identical to Incursio, although its key is a black short sword with a hand guard and a chain link tassel on the hilt. When Wave released his Teigu, it takes the form of black full body armor with a black wing-shaped cape in place of Incursio's more traditional cape.

...Somewhere nearby at the river...

Arata was on the lookout for his Senpai, Akame pleaded him to join her in for the search as the others were out looking in different areas. Taking a knee down with his Incursio activated, Arata is right next to a beautiful waterfall. Then his instincts kicks in as he felt danger approaching him, making the onyx eyed teen to launch himself out of harm's way. A devastating kick was planted against the wall where the pathway would have damaged Arata.

"Wha... who is this..." Arata asked.

' _The same type...? An armor Teigu!?'_

"Oi oi... seems I have accidently run into a big fish, huh..."

Wave walks up to Arata and pointed at him, "I know that Teigu. It's Incursio... the prototype for my own Grand Chariot... and having said that; the fact that you're wearing it must means that you are a member of Night Raid, right!? I see. A suspicious looking mountain is the perfect place for a suspicious looking guy like you to be lurking around!" then they both get into a fighting stance.

' _Change in plans. A member of Night Raid is the one standing before me that takes precedence over Cyan who's already gone.'_

' _He said his Teigu is more of an advanced version than my Incursio... I can't be lax... This guy has to be from one of the Jaeger members I've heard of... I can probably take him down, but my main objective is finding Yuuji. So he must be around here somewhere, captive maybe?! And if I fight here alone, it'll be dangerous to stay here if Esdese shows up because Najenda says she is always near the Jaeger based on reports from the revolutionary spies. I gotta get Senpai out of here fast!'_

Arata went over a cliff and tries to run away and find Yuuji, then Wave just as quickly impeded his path.

"I won't let you escape. So man up and fight me!"

The blue haired man in black armor yelled as he extraordinarily moved quickly from where he was at to smash a leg into the ground where Arata stood. The onyx eyed teen quickly dodged it, and right then he was forced to evade a fist flying at his face.

The user of Incursio counterattacked Wave's attacks and slammed a punch against his stomach. After the two created a distance between themselves, Wave spoke, "I've read the data on you guys. Again and again you indiscriminately carry out your assassinations... you are the villains that are slowly eating away the peace and security of the Capital. To make matters worse, the story is you are connected to the rebel army. Your very existence itself is something that can't be forgiven!"

Arata got really angry as he replied back. "...You are the one that's at fault... It is true that we may murder people. However, we... assassins of Night Right... are nothing like the villains in the Capital...!" Remembering Aniki's and Yuuji's training, Arata was able to remain resilient from Wave's remark and then leap into the air in hopes of finding Yuuji.

' _Not only do I need to get this information about Grand Chariot and its user to everyone else, but I also need to rescue my Senpai!'_

Surprised from his sudden speed in movement, Arata prepares himself from another attack form Wave.

"If you are so determined not to fight anymore... then this is going to be quite the one sided battle."

' _Holy shit!'_

Wave leaps into a higher place, right above Arata, by using his flight ability and performs a drop-kick on him. "Gorando fall!" A bone crushing high damage, Wave could have increased more strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. Arata was resulted in crashing inside the river.

"A perfect hit! I kicked him into the river... but now I've lost sight of him..."

As he landed and looked around frantically, he quickly said, "What? He's gone! Where is he!? ...Ahh! He must have escaped using the river's current! That's not going to happen when your opponent is a man of the sea!"

But unbeknownst to Wave, Arata used Incursio's invisibility to escape without being noticed right alongside the river.

Trembling with a quiver of motion, Arata struggles to barely kneel. "M... maybe it was too much to try to get away without fighting back much. But I guess he doesn't have the ability to go invisible like I do..."

Falling face first, Arata coughed out two blood spats, taking off Incursio.

' _That last kick... had a lot of power into it... if I had not absorbed it, I really would have died... but now, I can finally return with important information... sorry Senpai, but I'm beat up.'_

Hearing a growl from the forest, Arata looked up to see a danger beasts walking on four legs towards him. Big in size, the creature has yellow fur and lion-like manes as well as three red eyes; it also possesses big horns that grow from the side of their heads onward with six whiskers in total.

' _A Jackaleo!? Holy shit, perfect timing as its feeding time for this big fucking pussy cat crap... it's useless to run away, I took too much damage that I can't even fight back. Well, time to meet my lolis in the other world!'_

A flame of wall appeared to block the Jackaleo's advancement from munching on Arata, and then Yuuji shows up behind it and slashed it in half from with his new Katana.

"Are (huh)? Yuu...ji?"

Akame ran from behind Arata's Senpai and yelled, "Arata! Are you okay!?"

"Why are you... two here...?"

"I found Yuuji on my own search area, and then we greeted each other with an intimate kiss. Soon after we did, we heard a loud crash and we both ran to find out what it was since we were worried for your well-being." Akame takes out a bandage and covered his wounds with it.

"So... I didn't ask how you were able to pin point my location." Yuuji said as he blushes, it was because he greeted his love one with a good kiss besides him asking her how. And boy does he have a grand time trying to explain Akame thoroughly about what happened in the Capital palace with Esdese and the Jaeger.

"Arata and I have been going out and keeping an eye out for you. I was stalking out the Capital's front entrance. We both rushed after you had left the Capital to go hunting. We were tailing you secretly, and I just finally caught you!"

"More like, I had caught you instead, Akame..." Yuuji whispers behind Akame, hugging her from behind and tightening up as he buried his head onto the back of her neck... licking her there slightly and getting out a slight moan from the red eyed beauty.

"I see that you had done a lot for my sake of safety... I shall reward you even more so..." When Akame finished patching up Arata, she placed her hands on the side of Yuuji's head and dig through her fingers in his eerie black wavy hair, then Akame looks up from kneeling down to have only had Yuuji to passionately kiss her from behind.

"Again... you two were forced to come to my rescue once again, only to be making out in front of me." This lead Akame to karate chop the top of his head without looking at him for she is busy at the moment. Then the red eyed teen looks at Arata in the eyes.

"We'll always come save you. After all, we're friends!" She smiles brightly, or was that because she got some good loving from Yuuji?

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad to see two friendly faces."

As Akame smiled from that response, she was about to give him a hand... until Yuuji picked her up in a bridal carry pose as a certain green haired man comes running through, only to have grabbed Arata's hand and not also Akame's soft hands.

"Ta-dah!" He yelled as they all ran deeper into the forest.

Along the path as the coast was clear to walk, Yuuji asks, "Lubba... you were in the area nearby when Akame looked for?"

Lubbock scratch the side of his chin as he said, "...mmm, well originally, I advised them that this was just unnecessary. But I mean, if you weren't there, I'd be the only guy unable to learn how to get the skills to gather hot babes and form my own personal harem, and that would be troublesome... but I'd manage somehow."

While carrying Arata with over his right shoulder with Akame by his left shoulder, hugging close to his left arm as they walked side by side, Yuuji enjoyed the moment as he knows that even though Lubba says all that, the truth is that he was really worried about him but already realized that the crimson eyed teen doesn't need to worried over as he is a professional assassin skilled enough to make a tactical retreat in one piece.

...The next day...

Wave was at the meeting room, nervous as he was when as soon as he told Esdese what had happened at Fake Mountain, the blue haired man was immediately issued a punishment... and that is for him to have his arms tied behind him to a wooden post in the meeting room and four stacks of square cement on his legs in a kneeling position. Tears of waterfall streaming down his face as the pain is form what anyone would have expected of a sadist queen such as Esdese.

"...umm... how should I say this... I am truly very sorry for what I have done. I've deeply reflected on my actions and I apologize."

Wave is in that position while striped down to his boxers in complete humiliation. The one who is present in the room in front of the young man is the one who administer the punishment; Ran and Kurome were there as well to witness his failure.

Sitting on a chair and still upset about what has transpired before, Esdese speaks, "Due to your inattention, Cyan was allowed to escape, but more than that... it's the fact that you allowed a member of Night Raid to escape, that is so shameful. Kurome, stone!"

The lover of sweets walked over to where Wave was at with a single square shaped stone in on arm as she uncaringly drops it on top of the four stacks on Wave's lap, making it five now as the blue haired man screams from the pain.

"If it was Incursio, then I believe the one inside is the 'hundred man slayer' Bulat. Within Night Raid, he is a person deserving of special attention. And this is why you were told that once found, they could not be allowed to escape. Now the enemy will likely change the location of their hideout. Kurome, fire!"

"Mm!"

The short black haired twin tails girl responded by placing a steaming hot wax from a lit candle on her right hand just above Wave's back for it to stream down his backside.

"Aaahh! Hooooooooooot!" Wave screamed in agony from the burn.

"Wave..."

Esdese said as she closes her eyes in disappointment.

"Your abilities are top notch, but your mental control is weak. But you are reflecting... So we will finish playing with you after some water torture and a bit of light whipping. Then we can get past this."

' _You call that playing!?'_

Placing a hand over the right side of her face, she opens it and glares at Wave with an evil aura as she seriously states, "But the next time you screw up this badly... I will be handling your punishment... personally. So keep that in mind."

"...Yes ma'am." Wave said as he gulps saliva down his throat.

"General! My apologies, we scoured the entire area around Mt. Fake, but were unable to locate any sign of neither Cyan nor the enemy. Even using Koro to help track them down was ineffective!" Seryuu stood there saluting while the living Teigu was held against her, saluting as well.

"Well, the Hekatonkheires is more for battle anyway. Do not worry about it. So what about Stylish? He is searching as well, is he not?"

"Yes, he seems to be moving on his own... but Dr. Stylish still has yet to contact me."

"Well... hopes are thin then."

Esdese exhales in exasperation before Ran looks at her and asks, "General... it's about that Cyan-kun. You were saying before that there was a possibility of which he may join the revolutionary cause... is that really so?"

"Yeah... he boldly tried to convince me to join as well."

"If... he should possibly appear before us as an enemy in the future. How would you like us to deal with the situation? Especially since that he now possesses a dangerous weapon."

Grabbing everyone's attention in the room, Esdese spoke out her feelings, "Honestly... I love Cyan even now. My desire for him is burning even hotter than he is no longer within my grasp. However, the lives of my subordinates take priority over that. Bringing him back alive would be preferable... but if it comes down to you or him, there should be no question about it."

"Understood, Taichou."

"We have no choice but to pass judgment on those who are drenched in sin!" Seryuu said as she playfully grabs the side of face of Koro.

' _If... you do get killed, it just means that us as far you could go as a man. But you aren't that weak of a person, right...? The will to kill and survive... it's a wondrous thing, huh... I will meet Cyan again. That is what I believe... No! I know we will meet again... although I have a feeling that is not his true name for some reason...'_

Esdese gets out of her chair and looks up slightly out in the windows before continuing to think, _'and at that time, you will not be able to fight these feelings... you had better prepare yourself, Cyan!'_

"What's so dangerous about the weapon you given him, Esdese?" Wave asked his commanding general as he prepares himself for the next torture session.

"Well... you see... it's a weapon based on..."

...Meanwhile, In Night Raid's recreation room...

"I was able to see most of it all, except Wave, the rest of the full fighting force of the Jaeger's strength." Yuuji said with the conclusion of finding out the strength in power of each Jaeger's Teigu and known tactics. The masterful crimson eyed assassin sat on a couch next to Akame, the main of attention among Mine who's standing, Lubba sitting on a recliner, Leone sitting on a second couch across the two red eyed couple, Arata on a recliner as well.

...The day before, in Akame's room...

Sitting on her red colored bed, the crimson eyed teen had truthfully told his red eyed girlfriend about the night he spent with Esdese... although he tried his very best to persuade her that he is innocent the whole time! When Yuuji had told her about his experience with Esdese... what she did to him, the long black knee-length haired teen was releasing a murderous aura unlike he had ever felt before, and probably made everyone in Night Raid in the mansion as well as she become truly infuriated, something Yuuji or anyone will never see Akame would do unless her precious meat is utterly ruined. The crimson eyed teen thought she directed her anger towards him and then closes his eyes in preparation to take any form of punishment from Akame, but to his great surprise as for he didn't feel any pain, she was standing there, tears drenching her red eyes in thoughts of her loved one being stolen from her by a sadist of a general. Her love shatters in pieces and completely tossed aside. Yuuji knows what he had to do as he hugs Akame in a tight embrace, vowing himself to never doing something crazy, unless he was forced to in a situation, to try betraying her love carelessly like that ever again; it was unacceptable and disgraceful, even if it was to convince Esdese to join over to their side. She nods while making a sound of recognition, accepting his sincere words of apology as she can see it in Yuuji's eyes as he, too, is crying as well. The red eyed couple soon stayed in each other's arms for the longest of time, before the two went to sleep together and started the next day to explain the Jaeger's fullest capability and personality info, or what Yuuji had seen because he didn't witness to any hidden trump card abilities as far as his crimson eyes could tell.

...Present time in the rec room...

"Seriously, all of them are Teigu users...? Damn that's scary." Leone said with a wry face.

"And our Imouto-chan is amongst them as well... Akame..."

Yuuji looks at Akame with a sadden face, seeing as his red eyed beauty is showing a worried expression only slightly for him to notice.

"And for Kurome to be a member of Jaeger too..." Akame's red eyes gaze at the floor in shock of the news.

"Imouto-chan? Does that also make you a blood relative to Akame, Yuuji? Ew, incest is such a turnoff..." Everyone looks at Arata, Yuuji has an urge to face palm as the onyx eyed teen quickly restated, "I'm just messing with you bro... anyway, why didn't you and Kurome escape the Empire together?" Arata asks Akame, looking at each other's eyes.

"When I became dissatisfied... of course I tried to convince her... but my sister chose to stay... if you ask her... I'm sure she would consider me a traitor..."

Akame interlaced her hands together on between her legs before asking Yuuji, "Yuu-chan, was Kurome constantly eating the same snack?"

Sitting next to Akame, the black wavy haired teen placed a left arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest for a hug.

"Like you know it, she is still always consuming on those atrocious sweets... whenever there is a time to spare, she had been eating them as if it's her daily source of nutritional meal..."

"...I see."

Akame didn't spare a tear to fall as she stays compose, small thanks to Yuuji's warm embrace, but mainly because that's how she is being unable to react to certain feeling as an assassin. Her resolution to situations is what makes her move on forward from being broken down than someone who is weak minded, strong calculative thinking than an average skillful assassin.

Blushing under his care, Akame continues to look somewhat sad until a certain tsundere says, "Akame! I told you this before. If your little sister appears before us, we have to hit her with everything we got."

"We should be prepared if we're going to be up against her."

"Akame... listen, I will do what I can to see that Kurome live... although she may try to kill me after I reveal who I am, but even so, I must because it was that you and her gave me a reason to live, a reason to do what is necessary and to protect those of whom I consider my important people... I don't know how yet, but I will try my best..."

"Yuu-chan..." Akame replied before she is met with a passionate kiss from Yuuji, causing Lubbock to be very jealous, Leone seems to be jealous of her best friend but at the same time happy for Akame to have found love in their world of chaos, Arata almost said something like 'get a room' but he only smiles at Mine as she just blushes for the pink haired girl knows that Arata needs to be a bit more assertive and daring when kissing in front of other Night Raid members. The tsundere would most likely call him a pervert and smack him around, but she wouldn't really mind if it's only Arata...

Lubba went back to reading a collection book on Teigu; exclusive to the Revolutionary Army, a dialectical journal and notes on each of the entries of known Teigu so far.

"...Hmm. I would like a little more info on their Teigu. Seryuu's strength has been heightened by weapons surgically placed in her body, right? Rubicante is famous, but countering it would be difficult unless Yuuji here takes care of that..."

Mine interrupts Lubba. "Info on the winged Teigu Mastema is already in the notebook."

"But its special ability is still unknown..." Lubba finishes off his thoughts.

Looking at Akame's slight blushing gaze from just kissing Yuuji, Arata asks her, "So speaking of Teigu, what type of it does Kurome use?"

Yuuji answers for Akame, "Its Yatsufusa; March of the Dead. Those cut down by it... become Kurome's living corpse dolls. This can curse up to eight people. She can also freely manipulate the dolls and the abilities they had in life. If she rescinds her ability, they turn back into ordinary corpses."

"Holy shit! That means if you get killed by her, you will get a fate worse than death... fuck, and that means you basically turn into an enemy against your own allies..."

Leone half suppressed her laugh as she says, "But since you'll be dead, you won't need to worry about it."

The worried expression says otherwise, Arata wouldn't want to become a mindless puppet and hurt the lolis he love dearly with all his heart.

Mine sweat drops from what Arata said as she voiced her opinion, "Murasame is scary too... but Yatsufusa is frightening, huh..."

Lubba rest his back on a different couch with his arms behind his head, "I really don't want that kind of death. Anyways, the remaining Teigu are... that armor type Grand Chariot... and Perfector."

"That doctor guy is the one I want to take out first. If we do that, I would like to get a hold of that Perfector. Because that's the Teigu does seem highly useful..." Mine said with her arms cross, standing while receiving blank looks from everyone in the room.

' _If that Stylish heard this, I am sure he would be delighted... while saying that it is the most stylizing Teigu ever.'_ Yuuji inwardly said.

"And what's up with that Katana you got there, Senpai?"

Yuuji looks on over yonder next to his leg, usually placed along his left hip so that he can take it with the other hand for the crimson eyed teen is right-handed, as it's a sheathed blade that's slanted next to the couch as it is what his best friend asked of him.

"Ah, this?"

Yuuji picks up the blade and reveals it as he unsheathes it for Akame to see and inspects it from watching it from all sides. She nods in acceptance at its brilliance. Akame really does have an eye for talent, and a great weapon.

"It's my very own blade from the Capital while I was held captive their by Esdese. Apparently, the Katana wasn't made from some well known blacksmith in our time... it was created about 300 years ago... which makes this a Teigu."

"Wait... what!?" Arata exclaims as everyone was surprised at the aforementioned answer from his Senpai.

"You heard me... A Teigu."

"Yuu-chan... Weren't you able to use only one Teigu?" Akame inquired with a widen expression, fearing the over exertion of his usage of another Teigu as one person can only wield one of its kind at a time. The crimson eyed teen uses a Teigu already... a mera mera no mi devil fruit infused with a ultra class danger beast of a sleeping Alastor... so it's hard to fathom a warrior who can use more than one Teigu, it is near impossible.

"Well... I had a theory to test it out, and Esdese gave me that option. By the way, the actual reward from that tournament I won in was this Teigu; therefore, after wielding it for a bit, it seems that I am half of an organism Teigu... or at least partly due to my fusion with Alastor. That sleepy ass dragon tells me stuff and then sleeps it off, so I don't bother him much since I can do things efficiently on my own. But yeah, its thanks to be being a part of a living Teigu that gives me greater physical, and probable mental, endurance."

"So you can wield more than two Teigu? That's unheard of... but at least you aren't useless in the slightest bit..." Mine somewhat complimented Yuuji.

"That wasn't in the books at all, probably one of those missing Teigu in the past. We should add in as much info as we can into it." Lubba said with an astonished reaction.

"So first off, what's the name of that blade? And how were you able to become compatible with another Teigu?" Arata's endless sea of questions pesters Yuuji, but doesn't seem to annoy him in the slightest.

"It's called Akai Tsubasa Kageyoshi (Vibrant scape of red blade) and I thought about being side by side with Akame, the joys of wielding the same blade to be in a graceful style with hers, that and how amazing it really is. I can only assume that the trump card is what the name suggests... but who knows unless I test it out."

"Talking about who we should take it is fine and good, but come on guys; we're all in this together again!' The blonde cheerfully exclaims as she pulls Yuuji on a hug as his head is pressing against her bosoms. "We finally got Yuuji back!"

Akame pulled Yuuji from Leone's grip and the couple sat back on the couch where they were, while giving her best friend the _'you can't have him, he belongs to me_ _only'_ kind of look.

"So... what do you think of the person herself after seeing her in person?" Mine asked the crimson eyed teen, his hair being delve through by Akame's right hand. Akame let out a killer intent that made everyone's heart nearly jumped from it, except Yuuji anticipated it as he had felt her anger and murderous aura towards Esdese for violating him.

"...umm, yeah Esdese, huh? She is on an entirely different level... but nothing that I can't handle dealing with if I had to fight her one on one, with it I may be given a chance to defeat her, additional support if necessary..."

"We don't know what limits and weaknesses of her Teigu are, except it can be counter with Yuuji's, right?" The tsundere asks if anyone has an answer, or an idea.

Lubba cups his chin as he shares out his thoughts, "Yeah, just how far and how much can she freeze with her ability?"

"...Esdese is certainly powerful... but she has a weakness." Akame spoke out while looking down, still scratching Yuuji's head and getting a nice response from him.

"...and that is?" Leone inquires.

With her right hand continuously scratching his head, she starts to take out Murasame with it inside its scabbard.

"She's alive... she has a beating heart. If so... I will kill her even if she is the fabled strongest of the Empire, and for attempting to steal my Yuu-chan!" Akame holds out her Murasame with killer intent leaking out. Everyone sweat drops as Yuuji hugs her affectionately from behind, calming her down to her normal undifferentiated expression with hints of blush marks on her face.

"It's not an idle boast coming from our honor student. Rather than say it, please do it." Mine commented with a smile.

"That's our trump card for you, just what you'd expect!" Lubba starts to yell, "But you already got Akame, and now someone just as busty and beautiful as Esdese?! Please show me your techniques! Oh wise one!"

"Oh pipe it down, baka marimo!" Mine harshly commanded, getting a glare from the receiver of her insult (Lubbock) as that said person hates being called by it.

"Ending it with one hit from Murasame would be great. Well... it really appears that we're going to have to rely on this strategy thing, huh." Leone said as she laid back on the third couch to herself.

"Yeeesssssss~ and I'll do my best to support my waifu with all my love~! Or better yet, end Esdese with my own hands." Yuuji said with a change of tone during each of his sentence, and then the crimson eyed teen sat next to Akame, their hands holding together.

"Returning to the original topic at hand... I think the Jaeger's members just about match us person per person in terms of ability. So as it stands now, we are at a disadvantage in regards to number of members. If we had to go up against them as we are now... we'd be in trouble with one member short amongst us six. At least we got Senpai here, but I don't think it has to do with their level of fighting spirit or heart." Arata spoke out as everyone had a cautious expression on their face; Yuuji just hopes that he would be strong enough to protect his comrades from danger...

Yuuji starts to hint at something intriguing with a sly smile, captivating the attention around him of his fellow Night Raid members.

"About that... it seems fortunate for us that I have developed an interesting technique..."

...Ten kilometer away from Night Raid...

Just wondering in search of Yuuji, Stylish sought out tracking down of what seems to look like is Yuuji. He pursuit him endlessly with his three strange companions, or human experiments, a girl with bat ears who can detect the slightest noises around her environment which makes her perfect as a tracking unit, and a man with a large beak who can smell miles away, and another beefy man who has eyes that can see the tiniest glint such as Lubbock's threads which makes them unnoticeable as they came closer to Night Raid's hideout. Earlier before, they were fooled by a clone that is made to look like Yuuji, surprising the doctor to a great extent.

With a smile as he gathered his intellect, Stylish raised a right hand to rest his head on.

"Fufu... I thought that young man was very strange from the start. He was far too adept at adapting to the situation for a simple country boy."

As Stylish spoke, his three followers turned around to meet his gaze.

"Stylish-sama's perceptive ability is better than my sense of smell."

"I have seen the light."

"It's like hearing the Buddha's prayers."

The three, while not trying to be funny, stated the brilliant doctor's skills who did not really outmatch their own enhanced sensory abilities.

"I don't need your ass kissing..." Stylish said as he looked up to see a hidden mansion underneath a cliff, "Bingo. A gay's intuition is never wrong. Though it is a long way from Mt. Fake... Night Raid's secret base, I've finally found you."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well... here's what i have been working for a while. A nice long fun filled chapter, what a haul it is. And one thing for sure, I am going to take a small break from working on this fanfic... but not forever! So don't worry about it, and for those who are wondering about what other story i might write... well... er... it's going to be multiple crossovers but the main setting will be the SAO universe for the sake of adding my friends in it as OCs and with an addition of the Hollow Fragment story to it. The Naruto one is going to take a while, but forgive me if it's a long wait. I got school to take care of, and in light of that news, it seems that this week I will be getting a new laptop to work on fanfics much more efficiently!**

 **The next chapter for this fanfic will be a new OC in Night Raid as additional reinforcement, but I'm puzzle if i should keep Chelsea in it or change her character a bit... and there may be another OC that will join the Jaeger to make the numbers match somewhat.**

 **And as always, please leave a thought of what you think in the reviews. Constructive criticism will help me in numerous of ways, but at least something of what you liked about it and things that i might have missed like did i change their character a bit too much. Thanks again for reading, and I will be back with a fresh fanfic next month or so. And one more saying before i conclude this, but I am sorry, not sorry, that the Dub of Akame ga Kill on adult swim is purely shit and I hate how they have no acting in their character whatsoever, no feels when delivering the mood, it feels more rush than anything else, the voice actors are shitty and I despise how they could just get rid of the opening and ending of the Anime as if the 30 secs BGM is better... it sounded generic as shit to a start up of some rock, but at least the OST are still properly inputted where it should be. Nevertheless, this is why I changed from watching Dub to Sub years ago. The only dub I like is DBZ and nothing else.**


End file.
